The Legend of Zelda: A Link across the Time
by Ultimate blazer
Summary: Zelda y Link han vivido numerosas y diferentes vidas. Sin embargo siempre ha existido un lazo que los ha mantenido unidos. A pesar de que no siempre han podido tener un final feliz, nunca se han rendido. Un lazo formado desde tiempos ancestrales y bendecido por las diosas nunca se romperá.
1. Capítulo 1: Línea unificada

**Disclamer: No poseo los derechos de The Legend of Zelda**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Línea Unificada**

* * *

 **Orígen**

* * *

Cientos de cadáveres de aliados y enemigos yacían a su alrededor pero Hylia tan solo tenía una cosa en mente. Debía reunirse cuanto antes con aquel ser que había despertado sentimientos desconocidos en su interior.

El Heraldo de la Muerte había sido sellado en la Tierra del Presidio y los humanos vivirían en el cielo, protegidos por una barrera de nubes. Aún quedaban muchas cosas que hacer y solucionar pero ya habría tiempo para ello.

Hylia tenía heridas por todo su cuerpo, su sangre manchaba su hasta hace unos días blancos ropajes y estaba muy cansada. Aun así, siguió caminando entre el mar de cuerpos hasta que por fin encontró lo que tanto buscaba.

Allí, ante ella, se encontraba el inerte cuerpo del Héroe elegido.

-…Link-susurró dolorida mientras se agachaba y lo recogía en sus brazos.

Acarició su rostro con cuidado mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin que pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo.

Estaba frío. Beso sus labios, a pesar de que ya eran incapaces de trasmitirle nada de ese amor que sintieron el uno por el otro. Sus preciosos ojos celestes ya no emitían luz alguna. Su alma había abandonado su cuerpo hace mucho

-No es justo, no es justo…-Hylia repitió aquellas palabras una y otra vez, como si fuesen un mantra-. Después de todo lo que los dioses te hemos hecho sufrir…Merecías vivir, merecías conocer la felicidad…

Al lado de la diosa apareció una mujer alta, de pelo blanco y mirada firme.

-…Mi señora-dijo Impa con voz rota al verla en aquel estado. Hylia apenas captó su presencia, toda su atención estaba dirigida a su amado.

Los recuerdos fueron apareciendo lentamente en la mente de Hylia. Recuerdos de cuando conoció al héroe hace un año. Desde el primer momento le pareció ver algo diferente en él. Algo que le hacía destacar entre los demás.

 **ooOoo**

 _A ella siempre le habían interesado los seres no divinos. Aun así, la mayoría de ellos le parecían igual y realmente no sabía mucho sobre ellos y sus vidas. El ser elegida como mensajera de los dioses fue la oportunidad perfecta para poder satisfacer su curiosidad. Jamás pensó que estar entre ellos la cambiaría tanto._

 _Link, aquel era el nombre de la persona con la que descubrió un amor diferente al que sentía por sus hermanas y compañeros dioses. Amor, un bello sentimiento que la hacía sentirse como el ser más importante del universo. Estaba segura de que Din le diría que aquello no eran más que tonterías pero ella no lo veía de esa forma._

 _Al principio ella y Link no se llevaban muy bien ya que el joven Héroe no parecía confiar mucho en los dioses y tenía mucha ira dentro. Además de lo difícil que era hacerle hablar._

 _-Me gustaría haceros una pregunta, Héroe-le dijo Hylia una vez._

 _Link asintió con la cabeza, dándole permiso._

 _-¿Por qué habéis aceptado ayudar a vuestros compañeros de armas tan fácilmente? Ninguno dudo en traicionaros cuando lord Dagianis os calumnio y encerró._

 _-Voy a seros sincero, mi señora. Al principio pensé seriamente en eliminarlos a todos-confesó Link dejándola sorprendida-. Pero fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de cuan bajo había caído mi alma. Mi reino, mi gente…Si hiciese daño a mis compañeros nadie podría protegerlos. Las personas somos débiles y fáciles de manipular, ya no los culpo por dejarse engañar por Dagianis. Mientras todos puedan ser felices no me importa tener que sufrir. No tengo familia ni amigos. Proteger a los demás a costa de mi vida es lo único que puedo hacer._

 _-Sois extraño-dijo Hylia sonriendo levemente. Link la miró mientras arqueaba una ceja-. Cualquier otro se habría sumido en la venganza y el dolor, pero vos seguís hacia delante sin mirar atrás ni un instante. Incluso sois capaz de perdonar a vuestros enemigos. Nunca pensé que tendría como compañero a alguien tan admirable._

 _Link se sonrojó ligeramente ante ese comentario._

 _-¿Os sucede algo?-preguntó Hylia al ver el rojo que cubría su rostro._

 _-No, mi señora-respondió Link rápidamente._

 _-Estáis rojo, ¿quizás hablar tanto os ha sentado mal?_

 _-E-estoy perfectamente, mi señora-dijo Link, sorprendido de cuan inocente podía llegar a ser la diosa._

 **ooOoo**

 _-¡Héroe!, ¿habéis visto lo bello que es el crepúsculo?-exclamó la diosa._

 _Link la miró sonriendo. Ya llevaban dos meses viviendo juntos, en habitaciones separadas, y le fascinaba ver como la Hylia se comportaba como una niña. Todo la sorprendía y siempre quería saber más sobre lo que veía._

 _-No es necesario que me sigáis llamando Héroe, mi señora-le dijo mientras se sentaban juntos en la pradera, contemplando el horizonte-. Prefiero que me llaméis por mi nombre._

 _-¿Y eso?_

 _-No me siento cómodo cuando me llamáis así-dijo Link muy serio-. Yo... no me considero un héroe. Me he pasado años encarcelado y he tenido muchos pensamientos oscuros. Mi alma está demasiado manchada._

 _Hylia lo miró durante un rato y para sorpresa de Link puso una mano encima de la suya._

 _-Estáis muy equivocado-le dijo muy seria, sin notar el pulso acelerado del guerrero-. Un héroe no es alguien perfecto que jamás comete fallos. Un héroe es alguien que a pesar de todo lo que ha sufrido, sigue manteniendo su fuerza de voluntad y su esperanza. Alguien que puede derrumbarse ante las pruebas que le ponen los dioses pero aun así se levanta y las supera. Tú eres un héroe, Link._

 _Link se quedó mirando aquel bello rostro que por alguna razón le llenaba de felicidad. Sus palabras hacían que el fuego de su alma, el cual creía extinto, se volviese más intenso._

 _-…Gracias, mi señora-dijo finalmente. Hylia, sin soltarle la mano, sonrió aún más. Link pensó que jamás había visto una sonrisa tan hermosa._

 _-Link, podéis llamarme Hylia-dijo ella-. Cuando decís "mi señora" me hacéis sentirme muy vieja._

 _-Si mal no recuerdo sois muy vieja, desde el punto de vista de mi raza._

 _Un aura amenazadora cubrió el cuerpo de Hylia en ese momento._

 _-¿Qué habéis dicho?_

 _-¡N-nada, mi seño-…digo, Hylia!_

 _La diosa se rió al ver la cara de puro terror que había puesto Link. Al poco rato él también acabó por reírse._

 **ooOoo**

 _Hylia no sabía que la felicidad pudiese ser algo tan maravilloso. Sentía que su vida se llenaba de color y que todo adquiría un nuevo sentido. Apenas podía contener las ganas de llorar de pura alegría. Link la había besado._

 _Siete meses habían necesitado para darse cuenta de que sentían algo el uno por el otro. Algo más profundo que el mero compañerismo o la amistad._

 _Hacía tan solo tres días Link y ella habían cenado juntos cerca de un lago. Allí, el tiempo se había detenido para ambos. Al principio, habían hablado de anécdotas y curiosidades de sus vidas. Hasta que poco a poco, sin darse cuenta, habían acortado el espacio entre ellos y se habían besado._

 _Tras separarse, Link se había asustado y se había arrodillado ante ella implorando su perdón. Cuál sería su sorpresa cuando Hylia cogió su rostro entre sus manos y lo volvió a besar. Para ella era una experiencia nueva que quería seguir compartiendo con Link, su héroe, la persona de la cual se había enamorado._

 **ooOoo**

-¡Hylia!, ¡¿acaso has perdido la cabeza?!-exclamó Din, diosa del Poder-. ¡Lo que quieres hacer es una locura!

-No, locura sería seguir viviendo con este terrible dolor que siento en mi pecho-respondió ella muy seria.

-Los otros dioses no te lo permitirán, ¡no seas idiota y recapacita por favor!-insistió Din.

-Ya he tomado una decisión, hermana-replicó Hylia-. Pienso renunciar a mi inmortalidad y me reencarnaré junto a él.

-No, no lo harás-la amenazó Din mientras aumentaba su aura-. Sabía que vivir entre ellos durante tanto tiempo no sería bueno.

-¿Vas a detenerme?-preguntó Hylia aumentando su aura también.

-Sí. Espero que no me guardes rencor por lo que voy a hacerte, te juro que es por tu bien.

-Lo mismo digo.

Por alguna razón, Din tembló ligeramente al contemplar el aura de Hylia.

 _-¿Q-qué es esta sensación?-_ pensó algo sorprendida, aunque lo disimuló muy bien-. _Su poder es mucho mayor que antes…_

-Eso es debido a que sus sentimientos le han otorgado un fuerza que los dioses solemos ignorar-le explicó Nayru, quien parecía haberle leído la mente a Din.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?-preguntó Farore, mientras miraba con curiosidad la disputa entre sus hermanas.

-Su amor por ese humano la ha vuelto…más humana, valga la redundancia-respondió Nayru. Incluso ella, la diosa de la Sabiduría, parecía tener dificultades para explicarse mejor-. Los humanos se vuelven más fuertes cuanto mayor es su deseo por proteger a alguien o algo. En este caso, Hylia quiere proteger su lazo con Link al querer deshacerse de su divinidad.

-¡No digas tonterías!-rugió Din furiosa, su aura llameante aumentando por momentos-. Nayru, ¿sabes lo que le harán los otros si oyen tus palabras? ¡Hylia, olvida de una vez a ese humano! Renacerá de nuevo y tendrá una vida feliz, ¡¿qué más quieres?!

-Estar con él-fue la respuesta de Hylia. Su aura dorada emitió una luz que sería cegadora para cualquiera que no fuese un ser divino.

Antes de que liberasen sus poderes la una sobre la otra, Farore se interpuso entre ambas usando su propio cuerpo como barrera.

-¡Basta! ¿Es qué habéis perdido el juicio?

-Sí, Hylia ha perdido el juicio por completo-le espetó Din-. ¿Tanto vale ese tal Link como para dejarlo todo por él?

-El día que conozcas el amor como lo he hecho yo, serás capaz de responder tú misma a esa pregunta-dijo Hylia.

-Sé cómo te sientes, hermanita-le dijo Farore en un tono conciliador-. Pero debes pensarlo bien. Antes te he dicho que voy a permitir a Link reencarnarse. Tendrá otra oportunidad para ser feliz en la vida, pero lo que tú quieres hacer… ¿No crees que es demasiado drástico?

-¡Así se habla, Farore!-dijo Din muy satisfecha.

-Aunque si te soy sincera al final acabaré por ayudarte en esta locura. No me importa tener que tocarles las narices a varios dioses. Link también me caía muy bien a mí.

-¡Farore!-gritó Din, escandalizada por las palabras de su hermana.

-…Gracias Farore-dijo Hylia. Sus ojos mostraban una fuerza y determinación que jamás habían visto antes en ella.

Nayru se acercó a Hylia y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Tal vez haya una manera de cumplir tu deseo sin que los demás dioses sospechen-le dijo.

-Nayru, ¿en serio serías capaz de ir contra los demás?-preguntó Farore sorprendida mientras una traviese sonrisa aparecía en su rostro-. ¡Cuánto valor! ¡Contad conmigo para lo que sea!

Hylia miró a sus dos hermanas y por primera vez desde la muerte de Link, sonrío.

-¿Y tú, que vas a hacer Din?-le preguntó Hylia-. No me importa si le cuentas esto a alguien, pero por favor, no les digas que Nayru y Farore me han ayudado.

-A mí no me importa que lo digas-dijo Farore encogiéndose de hombros. Nayru tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de golpearse la frente ante la actitud de su hermana.

 _-No sé si es la diosa del Valor o de la estupidez_ -pensó desolada.

Din miró a sus hermanas con estupor. No podía creerse lo que estaba oyendo.

-De Farore me lo podía esperar pero ¿tú, Nayru?, ¿desde cuándo eres así?

-Siempre precipitándote en tus conclusiones, Din-suspiró Nayru-. No lo hago solo por Hylia. Por si lo has olvidado, la Trifuerza no puede ser usada por los dioses. Si nuestra hermanita pierde su divinidad será capaz de acceder a ese poder y protegerlo, junto al héroe claro está.

Al ver la, algo siniestra, sonrisa de Nayru, Hylia se dio cuenta de un detalle importante.

-Pero hay algo más, ¿verdad?-le dijo Hylia-. Farore me contó que manipularía el alma de Link para que pudiese reencarnarse, sin embargo ni tú ni Din le llevasteis la contraria. ¿Por qué?

-Porque encontrar a una persona de corazón noble y puro en cada nueva era sería demasiado complicado-replicó Farore con gesto aburrido-. Fue Nayru quien me sugirió lo de la reencarnación. Din no se opuso porque Nayru le dio unos cien motivos por lo que aquello era buena idea.

-Ya veo-dijo Hylia pensativa. Sabía que a Nayru le encantaba probar su inteligencia manipulando a otros dioses y a veces a demonios. No podía evitarlo y hasta ahora Farore, Din y ella eran de las pocas capaces de ver a través de su inocente sonrisa. Eso sí, Nayru jamás haría algo que dañase a sus hermanas.

-Je, vaya con Nayru…siempre pensando en todo-dijo Din suspirando-. Manipular a los dioses, quitarle la divinidad a Hylia, darle la habilidad de reencarnarse a un Héroe…Mentiría si dijese que todo esto no me emociona en lo absoluto. ¡De acuerdo, trío de idiotas, os ayudaré!

-Gracias, Din-dijo Hylia con lágrimas en los ojos-. Gracias a todas.

-No nos las des todavía-replicó Din-. Esta es la peor idea que has tenido en toda tu existencia. Espero que realmente merezca la pena.

Las cuatro se dieron finalmente un fuerte abrazo. Eran hermanas y se apoyarían las unas a las otras pasase lo que pasase.

 **ooOoo**

Hylia tuvo que atar muchos cabos sueltos y dejarlo todo preparado para cuando ella y Link renaciesen. No fue fácil pero el saber que estaría junto a su amado le dio las fuerzas que necesitaba. Su fiel servidora Impa fue de gran ayuda a la hora de realizar aquellas tareas.

-Tu alma y la del héroe formaron un poderoso lazo rojo cuando vuestros cuerpos se unieron-dijo Nayru. Hylia se sonrojó un poco pero siguió prestando atención-. Generalmente los lazos así no suelen desaparecer ni con la muerte de uno o ambos individuos pero vuestro caso es excepcional. Por eso bendeciremos ese lazo con nuestros poderes. De esa forma nadie ni nada podrá romperlo.

-Aun así deberás tener mucho cuidado-le advirtió Din-. Si los otros dioses se enteran estoy segura de que harán lo impensable para que haya vidas en las cuales no podías ser felices, por muy fuerte que sea vuestro amor.

-No la preocupes tanto, Din-dijo Farore mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Hylia-. Tu solo disfruta de poder reunirte con él. ¡Ah!, y que no se te olvide salvar el mundo de paso.

-Muchas gracias, a todas-dijo Hylia a sus hermanas-. Jamás podré agradeceros lo suficiente todo lo que habéis hecho por mí.

-Cualquier cosa por mi hermana favorita-rió Nayru.

Hylia cerró entonces los ojos mientras tenía su último pensamiento como diosa.

 _-Link, pronto estaremos juntos._

* * *

 **Skyward Sword**

* * *

- _¡Humano, me has vencido! Tu fuerza es increíble... Te felicito... Pero te lo advierto... Esto no acaba aquí. Yo... te condeno... La maldición de los demonios... te perseguirá para siempre en un círculo sin fin. ¡No lo olvides! ¡La nuestra será una lucha eterna! Ustedes, los poseedores de la sangre de la Diosa y el alma del Héroe... nunca escaparán a este ciclo interminable al que yo los condeno. Mi odio resurgirá y los perseguirá una y otra vez. ¡Esta batalla seguirá por toda la eternidad!_

Fue un milagro que Link se despertase sin gritar. Su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor y su respiración era agitada. Tras mirar a su alrededor y darse cuenta de que estaba en su habitación se tranquilizó. A su lado dormía profundamente su esposa.

Antes no era así pero últimamente Zelda dormía más que él, lo cual ya era decir. Mejor, bastante tenía con todo lo que había sufrido a manos de Grahim y su amo, el Heraldo de la Muerte. Link no quería añadirle sus pesadillas a su lista de preocupaciones.

Con algo de esfuerzo y sin hacer ruidos se levantó de la cama y salió a pasear. Ante él, había una hermosa pradera que se extendía hasta más allá de lo que sus ojos eran capaces de ver.

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo mirando el horizonte pero pudo notar la presencia de Zelda a sus espaldas.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó Zelda mientras le abrazaba e intercambiaban un beso corto pero cariñoso.

-¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?-preguntó Link fingiendo desconocimiento.

-Sé que últimamente tienes pesadillas-dijo Zelda muy triste-. Y me duele que no quieras compartirlas conmigo.

-Cariño…Tener preocupaciones es lo último que necesitas ahora mismo-dijo Link acariciándole la cabeza.

-Somos un equipo, ¿recuerdas?-dijo Zelda mirándole a los ojos-. Y prometimos estar juntos en todo, tanto en lo bueno como en lo malo.

-Lo sé-dijo Link suavemente-. Pero no quiero que te pase nada.

-¿Por qué iba a pasarme algo?-preguntó confusa-. El Heraldo y Grahim ya no están, somos libres Link.

Link se separó de ella y le dio la espalda.

-¿Link?

-¿Recuerdas las últimas palabras del Heraldo?-preguntó el Héroe de repente. Un escalofrío recorrido el cuerpo de Zelda.

-Sí…

-Tengo miedo, tengo miedo de que esa maldición nos persiga por siempre-confesó Link-. Yo, al contrario que tú, no tengo recuerdos de mi vida pasada. No sé cuánto tuviste que sufrir pero si todo lo que sacrificaste cuando…morí.

-Lo sé, cariño-dijo Zelda acercándose a él-. Y quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de las decisiones que tomé. Nunca podría.

-¿Estamos condenados a reencarnar y pasar por un gran sufrimiento siempre?-preguntó Link con tristeza-. ¿Estoy condenado a volver a nacer sin recuerdos de mi anterior vida?... ¿Sin recuerdos de ti?

Zelda le cogió del brazo izquierdo y le obligó a darse la vuelta. Sin previo aviso cogió el rostro de Link entre sus manos y le besó. Fue un beso profundo y largo en el cual le transmitió todo su amor por él.

El joven Héroe no tardó en corresponderla con el mismo fervor. Finalmente, se separaron unos milímetros debido a la falta de aire.

-La maldición ya existía antes de que tú y yo nos conociésemos en nuestras vidas pasadas. El bien y el mal siempre han estado en conflicto, la única diferencia es que ahora somos tú y yo quienes representamos a las fuerzas del bien-Zelda unió su frente con la de Link-. Lo que tú y yo tenemos jamás desaparecerá por más siglos que pasen. Siempre estaremos juntos, ¿vale?

Link no pudo evitar reírse un poco al ver la gran convicción que había en los ojos de su esposa.

-Siento ser tan estúpido-se disculpó Link.

-Fay diría que tu estupidez ha aumentado en un cien por cien o algo así-rió Zelda.

-Seguramente-afirmó Link. Ambos rieron al recordar al espíritu de la Espada Divina.

-Zelda, te prometo que no volveré a dudar-dijo Link muy serio-. No sé qué nos deparará el futuro pero estoy seguro de que juntos lograremos vencer cualquier adversidad.

-¿Es que hay algo que una diosa y un héroe no puedan hacer juntos?-preguntó ella con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, la cual se transformó en una expresión de shock absoluto mientras se llevaba una mano a la tripa.

-¡Zelda, cariño!, ¿qué te pasa?-preguntó Link cogiéndola en brazos y depositándola con cuidado en el suelo. El Héroe se asustó al ver que su esposa no respondía y tenía los ojos cerrados.

-…Link-dijo finalmente Zelda mientras lo miraba con una cara de felicidad que el joven nunca había visto-. El bebé…me ha dado una patata.

* * *

 **The Minish Cap**

* * *

-¡Jiaah!-gritó Link mientras lanzaba un poderoso tajo horizontal. Su rival intentó detenerle con su escudo, pero la fuerza de Link fue demasiada y cayó fuera del campo de batalla. El público rugió ante la fuerza demostrada por el joven de ropajes verdes.

-¡Proclamo a Link vencedor absoluto del Torneo de Lucha!-exclamó el árbitro. Muchos aplaudieron mientras que otros observaban incrédulos lo sucedido.

Link había vencido a más de veinte caballeros en una tarde y ni siquiera parecía cansado. Eso sin contar que de todos los participantes del torneo él era el único adolescente.

-Sabía que mi nieto tenía potencial-dijo su abuelo Smith muy emocionado.

-Sin duda muy pronto el alumno superará al maestro-afirmó Tesshin, maestro de la escuela de esgrima.

Link ayudó a su rival a levantarse y luego se inclinó ante el público y ante el rey Rey Daphness y su hija, la princesa Zelda. La chica le saludó desde lejos, lo cual hizo que el corazón de Link diese un vuelco. No sabía por qué, pero desde hace un tiempo cada vez que veía a su amiga de la infancia sentía como si un millar de mariposas estuviesen revoloteando por su estómago.

Cuando llegó la ceremonia para premiar al campeón Link se puso algo nervioso. A él no le solían gustar aquel tipo de cosas.

 _-Ezero se enfadaría si supiese que aún me pone nervioso estar delante tanta gente_ -pensó Link con nostalgia.

Link subió unas escaleras decoradas con una alfombra roja. Arriba del todo le esperaba el rey y la princesa. Al acercarse, todos sus nervios se disiparon al ver a su amiga. Su cálida sonrisa hizo que casi se olvidase de a que había ido allí.

-Link, nieto de Smith, destructor de Vaati, salvador de Hyrule y ahora campeón del Torneo de Lucha-dijo el rey, haciendo que Link se sonrojase un poco-. Como sabrás, el premio por ganar este torneo era dinero y poder ser parte del ejército de Hyrule. Sin embargo, desde que eras un niño has demostrado un nivel superior al de cualquiera de mis soldados. Dime que es lo que deseas y te lo concederé.

Todos se quedaron mudos. Lo que el rey hacía era algo muy inusual.

Link ni siquiera miró a Zelda. Si lo hacía sabía que ambos se partirían de risa. Fingiendo que todo aquello le pillaba por sorpresa Link miró fijamente al rey a los ojos.

-Majestad, no deseo dinero ni un puesto elevado en vuestro ejercito-respondió el joven-. Solo deseo poder ser el guardaespaldas de vuestra hija, la princesa Zelda.

 **ooOoo**

-¿Has visto la cara que han puesto todos?-rió Zelda. La fiesta había terminado hacía pocas horas. Los único que quedaban por las calles eran los borrachos y lo que no podían moverse debido a la borrachera.

-Por un momento pensé que tu padre me iba a matar-dijo Link algo asustado. Él y Zelda estaban sentados en el balcón de su habitación en el castillo. Por suerte, ni el rey ni el secretario Impa sabían que los dos amigos llevaban unos años reuniéndose allí.

-Mi padre nunca te haría daño-dijo Zelda-. Te quiere mucho, sobre todo después de lo que hiciste por Hyrule y por mí.

Era cierto. Al principio la cara del rey había adquirido numerosas tonalidades y expresiones pero al final había sonreído a Link y le había dicho.

 _-¡Por supuesto que acepto que seas el guardián de mi hija!-exclamó con alegría-. No creo que exista alguien más capaz que tú para protegerla._

 _-¡Perfecto!-pensó Zelda mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Link._

Zelda se sentó a su lado y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Link. Este no intentó apartarla. Aunque fingía que no era así, le encantaba cuando la princesa hacía aquello.

-Link, ¿echas de menos a Ezero?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que a veces te veo mirando con tristeza el gorro que te regaló antes de irse.

-¿Por qué iba a echar de menos a alguien gruñón, malhablado, cabezota y sin una pizca de paciencia?-preguntó él. Zelda alzó la vista y posó una mano en su mejilla derecha.

-No pasa nada porque lo eches de menos. El portal hacía el mundo minish se abre cada cien años y seguramente... no volveremos a verlo.

Link miró a Zelda y lentamente la abrazó. Ella correspondió enseguida su abrazo. Por alguna razón, cada año sentía que quería estar más y más cerca de su amigo. El estar con él llenaba el hueco que sentía a veces en su corazón.

-Hoy, durante el torneo, he recordado lo que pasó hace cinco años-confesó Link, su voz era pagada-. Si, lo echo de menos. Gracias a él pude descubrir un maravilloso mundo y conocer a seres de todo tipo. Sin embargo, aquello fue cuando tú estabas convertida en piedra. La próxima vez que vaya a un lugar tan mágico, me gustaría que tu estuviese a mi lado.

Zelda se separó de él y lo miró con una expresión que mezclaba alegría y sorpresa.

-A mí también me gustaría poder acompañarte, Link.

-Bueno, ahora que soy tu guardián eres tú quien decide a donde ir, princesa-dijo Link con una amplia sonrisa.

-Mientras tú estés a mi lado no me importa el destino que deba elegir, Héroe-respondió ella.

Aquella noche, solo las estrellas y la luna fueron testigos de cómo el hilo rojo que los unía desde tiempos ancestrales, comenzaba a ser más y más visible.

* * *

 **Four Swords**

* * *

Ser dividido en cuatro no era una experiencia agradable. Tu consciencia desaparecía como tal. Se repartía entre cuatro personas que eran idénticas a ti pero solo conservaban uno de tus rasgos como personalidad principal. Ya fuese la inteligencia, la ira, el orgullo o el optimismo.

Sí, gracias a que se había divido en cuatro y con la ayuda de Zelda, había podido vencer a Vaati. Aun así no deseaba volver a repetir semejante experiencia en su vida.

-Link, ¿es verdad que quieres formar un escuadrón personal?-le preguntó Zelda algo sorprendida-. Con lo que te gustaba trabajar solo.

-Mi última aventura, me enseño que no está mal confiar en alguien más aparte de ti mismo cuando estas en medio de una batalla-confesó Link.

-Parece que la magia de la Espada Cuádruple si sirvió de algo-rió Zelda-. Me alegra ver que ya no eres tan contrario a la idea del trabajo en equipo.

Los dos iban cogidos de la mano mientras paseaban tranquilamente por la Ciudadela. Ya habían visitado varias tiendas e incluso un circo que había llegado hace poco.

Cuanto más avanzaba el día más podía notar Zelda que Link parecía muy nervioso por algo.

-Zelda, ¿quieres que vayamos a comer algo?-le preguntó Link de repente. Su rostro era más serio de lo normal.

-…Vale-respondió ella. ¿Estaría bien Link? Sabía que si se lo preguntaba directamente se cerraría en banda y sería imposible sacarle la verdad, por lo que decidió tener paciencia.

Para su sorpresa, Link la sacó de la Ciudadela y la llevó hasta la pradera. Los guardias que vigilaban los portones no parecían preocupados ni hicieron nada por detener a Link. Aquello extrañó bastante a Zelda.

Al llegar a una zona cercana a un río, Zelda vió sorprendida como había un mantel en el suelo y encima comida servida en varios platos junto a varios cubiertos. Había hadas revoloteando por el lugar, dándole un aspecto mágico a la escena.

Zelda no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a la boca.

-¿Esto lo has preparado tú?-le preguntó emocionada. Link se sonrojó un poco y se rascó la nuca con algo de nerviosismo.

-Bueno, digamos que he tenido ayuda-contestó él.

-¿El gran Héroe de Hyrule pidiendo ayuda a otras personas?-preguntó Zelda bromeando.

-Ya te he dicho que he cambiado…-Link se puso aún más rojo.

-Lo sé, y no sabes cuánto me alegro por eso-dijo Zelda a la vez que lo abrazaba pillándole por sorpresa-. Será mejor que les des las gracias a todo los que te han ayudado, a los guardias de la entrada a la Ciudadela también.

-¿T-te has dado cuenta?-preguntó Link atónito. Zelda simplemente sonrió y se sentó para disfrutar del picnic.

Tras una hora comiendo y hablando de varias anécdotas divertidas, Link se puso delante de Zelda y le cogió de las manos.

-… ¿Link?-Zelda esta roja y no sabía porque pero sentía que algo importante iba a suceder.

-Zelda, tú y yo hemos sido amigos desde que teníamos cinco años-dijo Link con firmeza y cariño-. Con el tiempo nuestra amistad ha evolucionado y gracias a las diosas puedo decir que tengo a la novia más bondadosa y hermosa de Hyrule.

El corazón de Zelda iba a mil por hora. ¿Acaso Link estaba…?

-Después de lo de Vaati me di cuenta de que si te perdía mi vida no tendría sentido alguno, por eso un año después reuní el valor para empezar a cortejarte-continuó diciendo el Héroe. Soltó una de las manos de Zelda y sacó una cajita de su bolsillo-. Y por eso ahora, tres años después, te pido que seas mi compañera de equipo en la aventura más grande de mi vida…Zelda, ¿quieres casarte conmi-?

Sin darle tiempo a terminar la princesa se abalanzó sobre él mientras repetía la palabra "sí" de forma constante como si de un mantra se tratase. Sin duda aquel iba a ser un día memorable en la historia de sus vidas.

* * *

 **Ocarina of Time**

* * *

OoT: Línea del Héroe Adulto

-Gracias Link…Adiós. Recupera tus años perdidos…Disfruta de la vida que se te fue arrebatada-esas fueron las últimas palabras de Zelda al Héroe del Tiempo cuando usó la ocarina para enviarlo de vuelta a su línea temporal.

Zelda se había prometido no llorar. Pero era difícil no hacerlo cuando la persona con la que habías compartido tantas cosas desaparecía para siempre de tu vida.

 _-No debo seguir pensando en eso_ -se dijo a sí misma-. _Debo ver el lado bueno de las cosas, tal y como Impa me enseñó._

Link sería feliz en su línea temporal, ni Hyrule ni nadie sufriría siete años bajo el yugo de Ganondorf. Y en esta línea temporal las siguientes generaciones conocerían la libertad.

Zelda sabía lo que haría a partir de ahora. Restauraría su reino y compensaría a su gente por estar siete años viviendo en una pesadilla. Luego gobernaría Hyrule y la llevaría a una nueva era dorada. Para mantener el linaje real se casaría con algún noble, al cual compararía todo el rato con Link. Un noble al cual jamás llegaría a amar de verdad. Un noble con el cual compartiría cama hasta que hubiese un heredero al trono. Entonces ambos dormirían en habitaciones diferentes el resto de sus vidas, siendo como mucho amigos.

Zelda sonrió levemente. Ella no sería feliz pero los demás sí. Con eso bastaba.

-Puede que esta línea temporal no sea ideal pero conseguiremos que Hyrule vuelva a ser grande de nuevo-dijo Zelda intentando animarse.

Sin embargo, sus pasos se detuvieron al darse cuenta de algo muy importante.

-Línea temporal…Línea temporal...-murmuró agitada.

Si había enviado a Link a su línea temporal, junto a su Zelda y a su Hyrule…Eso significaba, ¿qué en esta línea temporal también había un Link?

-Tiene sentido-pensó Zelda llevándose una mano a la boca mientras intentaba razonar con aquellas nuevas ideas y teorías-. Debe de haber un Link, un Link que no es un héroe ni porta la Trifuerza del Valor…Aquí, en mi Hyrule o en algún otro lugar.

Una amplia sonrisa comenzó a formarse en el rostro de la princesa. Puede que estuviese equivocada y en caso de que no, puede que su Link no fuese un joven amable, noble y responsable. Puede que estuviese buscando en ese Link a alguien que ya no existía en aquel mundo.

Había muchas variables y factores en aquel problema, aun así no podía ni pensaba rendirse. Algo en su interior le decía que tras haber sacrificado su rango, su identidad, su salud y su propia alma, merecía ser feliz. Algo le decía que debía ser como el Héroe elegido y dejar el raciocinio a un lado en este caso. Por una vez en su vida iba a seguir los designios de su corazón.

-Link-dijo mirando al azulada cielo-. No sé cómo serás ni si podremos ser amigos o quizás algo más…Pero juro que si existes en este mundo, te encontraré.

* * *

OoT: Línea del Héroe Niño

-Gracias, muchas gracias Link-dijo Zelda sollozando mientras abrazaba a su amigo.

Tras el retorno de Link a su línea temporal, este había ido al castillo de Hyrule. Al principio con temor, pues no sabía si la princesa Zelda le conocería.

Su alegría fue mayúscula cuando vio que Zelda, por algún extraño motivo poseía los recuerdos de la otra línea temporal. Sabía quién era él.

Entre los dos convencieron al rey de que Ganondorf tan solo buscaba apropiarse de Hyrule y la Trifuerza. Al final el rey decidió investigar aquello y después de varias semanas se demostró que tenían razón.

Ahora el rey gerudo estaba encarcelado a la espera de un juicio. Las gerudo le habían abandonado y puesto que el resto de razas ya no confiaban en ellas, se estaban marchando de Hyrule.

-Me alegro de haber impedido que Ganondorf se saliese con la suya-dijo Link al separarse de Zelda. Entonces sacó un objeto de su bolsillo-. Toma, esta es tu ocarina, me ha servido de mucho.

-No, es mejor que te la quedes tú-replicó Zelda con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios-. Algo me dice que la vas a necesitar.

Link asintió con la cabeza y se quedó con la ocarina.

-¿Ahora qué vas a hacer?-le preguntó con curiosidad Zelda.

-Quiero ir en busca de Navi.

-¿Tú hada? ¡Es verdad, no la he visto por ninguna parte!-exclamó Zelda al darse cuenta-. Creía que siempre te acompañaba.

-Ha desaparecido-dijo Link con voz triste.

-… ¿Y eso?

-No lo sé-confesó Link preocupado-. Desapareció justo cuando regrese al Templo del Tiempo. Tengo que encontrarla y saber si está bien.

-Te entiendo-dijo Zelda-. Solo te pido que tengas mucho cuidado durante tu búsqueda. Por desgracia, Ganondorf no es la única fuerza maligna de este mundo.

-Soy el Héroe elegido, ¿recuerdas? Soy invencible-le dijo bromeando-. Te prometo que volveré junto a ti sano y a salvo.

Zelda se sonrojó ante sus palabras.

-¿Es una promesa?-le preguntó con timidez.

-¡Por supuesto!

-Entonces, no importa cuánto tardes Link. Yo siempre te estaré esperando.

-Cuando vuelva, podemos escaparnos por la Ciudadela-dijo Link en un tono travieso-. También te enseñaré mi hogar, el bosque Kokiri.

-Será un placer poder ver dónde se crió el mayor héroe de toda Hyrule-dijo Zelda de forma muy sincera, haciendo que el rostro de Link se volviese rojo como un tomate. Aquello solo provocó que Zelda se riese.

-¡N-no tiene gracia!-dijo Link fingiendo estar furioso.

Los dos se pasaron todo el día juntos, disfrutando de la fuerte amistad que les unía. Ninguno se dio cuenta de cómo Impa los vigilaba desde lejos, observando con sus sabios ojos rojizos como aquella amistad tenía potencial para convertirse en algo más con el paso de los años.

* * *

OoT: Línea del Fracaso

Ganon se carcajeó mientras veía como Zelda lloraba y abrazaba el cuerpo inerte del héroe.

-D-despierta por f-favor-susurró entre sollozos Zelda-. ¡Link!

-¡Ja, ja, ja!, ¡de nada te servirán tus lágrimas, princesa!-gritó Ganon con cinismo-. ¡Con ese estúpido fuera de juego y con la Trifuerza en mi poder no solo Hyrule, si no el mundo entero será mío! ¡Tu padre, tu reino y tu héroe, todos han caído ante mí!

Fue un error por su parte el decir eso. Zelda alzó la vista y por primera vez en su vida, Ganon tuvo miedo. Los ojos y el aura de la adolescente brillaban con una fuerza sin igual.

-¡P-pero si ya no tienes la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría!-rugió Ganon confuso.

-Has cometido el error de subestimarme, Ganon-dijo Zelda con frialdad. Ya no parecía la misma princesa hyliana de siempre.

-¡N-no! ¡No es posible!-rugió Ganon asustado-. T-tu alma y tu aura son como la de…

-¡¿Una diosa?!-gritó Zelda furiosa mientras su aura se intensificaba tanto que Ganon tuvo que apartar la vista-. ¡Sabios de Hyrule, prestadme vuestro poder!

Unos portales aparecieron alrededor de Zelda y de ellos salieron Saria, Darunia, Ruto, Rauru, Nabooru e Impa. Zelda se había conectado telepáticamente con ellos por lo que ya sabían la tragedia ocurrida.

-¡Link!-gritaron Saria y Ruto entre lágrimas, al ver el cadáver del Héroe elegido.

-Por las diosas…-murmuró Rauru horrorizado.

-Hermano…-susurró Darunia muy dolido.

-¡Concentraros!-les regañó Impa-. ¡Cuando hayamos acabado con Ganon lloraremos su muerte!

A pesar de sus palabras todos pudieron ver que la sheikah estaba haciendo esfuerzos por no mirar al cadáver de Link. La sheikah lo había conocido cuando era un niño y lo había entrenado cuando lo volvió a ver ya como un adulto. Para ella se había convertido en un amigo y aprendiz.

-¡Ganon!-exclamó Nabooru furiosa-. ¿No te bastaba con ser un tirano, engañar a tu pueblo y esclavizar Hyrule? ¡¿Hasta dónde llegará tu asquerosa ambición?!

Ganon recuperó de nuevo el valor y se rió de la Sabia del Espíritu.

-¡Nabooru, maldita traidora!-le espetó la bestia-. Podrías haber sido mi reina pero el destino decidió que fueses mi enemiga. A ti te mataré la última y de la forma más tortuosa y cruel que se me ocurra.

-No, no lo harás-la voz carente de emociones de Zelda produjo escalofríos en todos los presentes, sobretodo en Ganon-. No volverás a hacer daño a nadie más. ¡Ten encerraré en el mismísimo infierno, Ganon!

Zelda alzó los brazos y numerosas cadenas doradas aparecieron en el aire. Cadenas de diferentes colores salieron a la fuerza del cuerpo de los otros sabios, quienes se retorcieron de dolor pero no flaquearon. Aquel dolor no era nada comparado con el sacrifico realizado por Link.

Las cadenas envolvieron a un sorprendido Ganon, quien tuvo que soltar sus espadas al ver que eran inservibles contra aquellas cosas.

-¡E-estúpidos!, ¿en serio creéis que los siete tenéis el poder suficiente como para aprisionarme?-se mofó Ganon mientras usaba sus enormes zarpas para deshacerse de las cadenas-. ¡Sin el patético Héroe elegido no sois nada! ¡Moriréis ahogados en vuestra propia sangre al igual que él!

No debió haber dicho eso. Los ojos de Zelda emitieron entonces un fuerte brillo. El número de cadenas y su fuerza aumentó de tal forma que Ganon se vió preso en cuestión de segundos, mientras tanto un enorme portal se abría a sus espaldas.

-¡No creas que has ganado, princesa!-rugió Ganon mientras era arrastrado hacia el portal-. ¡Poseo la Trifuerza completa y cuando salga de aquí convertiré tu reino en un páramo infestado de demonios! ¡Tú y la tierra de Hyrule no seréis más que leyendas para las futuras generaciones!

Zelda cayó al suelo justo cuando Ganon desapareció por el portal.

-¡Princesa!, ¿estáis bien?-le preguntó Impa muy preocupada.

-Llévame con Link, por favor-murmuró ella. Apenas le quedaban fuerzas para moverse. Impa asintió con la cabeza y cumplió sus deseos.

Una vez estuvo cerca del héroe acarició su rostro con cuidado. Por alguna extraña razón, sintió que ya había vivido algo parecido.

-Princesa, ¿qué es lo que debemos hacer?-preguntó Impa. Los otros sabios esperaban también instrucciones de Zelda.

-D-debemos detener…a Ganon, cueste lo que c-cueste-dijo tras reunir algo de fuerza. Su piel estaba muy pálida y respiraba con dificultad. Sus cansados párpados no se cerraban por pura fuerza de voluntad.

-¿Cómo?-replicó Rauru-. Nuestro poder apenas ha servido para contenerle. Ahora que posee la Trifuerza completa es prácticamente imparable.

-Todavía…no ha pedido… un d-deseo.

-¿Y si lo hace mientras está encerrado? ¿Cómo vamos a detenerle?-preguntó Ruto angustiada-. Sin Link no hay nada que hacer…

-¡No podemos perder la esperanza! ¡Debemos vengar al hermano Link!-dijo Darunia muy serio.

-Tienes razón-afirmó Impa-. No permitiremos que ni Ganon ni sus demonios pisen nuestra tierra sagrada. Reuniremos un ejército.

-¿Y después qué?-le espetó Nabooru-. No tenemos Héroe elegido y por lo tanto tampoco Espada Maestra. Y sin la Trifuerza estamos perdidos del todo.

-¿Y qué sugieres, qué nos rindamos sin más?-le preguntó Impa enfadada.

-Tal vez lárganos de Hyrule sería lo mejor.

-¿Eso es lo que hacéis las gerudo, obedecer a un tirano o huir cuando las cosas se ponen feas?

-No permitiré que te burles de mi y mis hermanas, maldita sheikah-dijo Nabooru acercándose mucho a Impa-. Al contrario que tu clan nosotras no nos escondemos entre las sombras. Atacamos siempre de frente.

-Pues ahora mismo no pareces muy dispuesta a atacar a Ganon "de frente".

-¡Basta!-gritó Saria sorprendiendo a todos. Nunca la habían visto así, tan deprimida, triste y decaída-. Link ha muerto. Por respeto a él y a su sacrificio, discutid en otro momento y lugar, por favor...

Las dos sabias se miraron entre sí, ambas avergonzadas con el comportamiento exhibido.

-…Lo siento, no debería haber perdido los nervios tan fácilmente-dijo Nabooru a Impa.

-No, soy yo quien debe pedir disculpas por mis palabras. Todo esto...nos ha superado-dijo Impa suspirando.

-N-no perdáis la e-esperanza-dijo Zelda de repente. Su mirada seguía fija en Link-. Aunque pidas un deseo, la Trifuerza solo cumplirá el deseo que realmente se esconde en tu corazón. Pero ese deseo siempre es a cambio de algo-les explicó Zelda-. Ganondorf quiere poder absoluto. A cambio, su aspecto se irá deformando con el tiempo hasta convertirse en una poderosa bestia sin recuerdos ni voluntad propia. Su único pensamiento será la destrucción de todo y de todos con tal de ser el más poderoso.

-Su libertad, su personalidad y su alma a cambio de poder-dijo Nabooru pensativa-. Ese cerdo se lo tiene merecido.

-Princesa, ¿cómo sabéis todo eso?-preguntó Rauru maravillado por la información otorgada por Zelda.

-Ellas…me lo dijeron.

-¿Ellas?

Zelda no respondió y dirigió su cansada mirada a Impa.

-Aún hay parientes lejanos míos por el mundo, Impa. Debes encontrarlos para que el linaje real no se pierda. Para que yo pueda volver a este mundo, necesitaré a alguien que posea la sangre de la familia real de Hyrule.

-¿Qué estáis diciendo, princesa?-preguntó Impa confusa y preocupada al mismo tiempo. Algo en las palabras de Zelda le transmitía muy malas vibraciones.

-Os doy las gracias a todos por haberme ayudado a mí y a Link. Seguid vuestros instintos para vencer en las guerras que se avecinan. Vuestros descendientes serán claves en la victoria de Hyrule-dijo Zelda mirando a los seis sabios. Estos escuchaban sus palabras sin comprenderlas del todo. Aun así ninguno osó interrumpirla-. Adiós, ha sido un placer ser vuestra princesa, a pesar de haberos fallado a todos...

Con esas últimas palabras, el alma de Zelda abandonó su cuerpo para reunirse con el alma de Link en el reino sagrado. A la espera de su siguiente reencarnación.


	2. Capítulo 2: Línea del Héroe Adulto

**Disclamer: No poseo los derechos de The Legend of Zelda**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Línea del Héroe Adulto**

* * *

 **The Wind Waker/Phantom Hourglass**

* * *

 _"Hace siete años, un joven de ropajes verdes y una capitana pirata tuvieron un encuentro predestinado por los dioses de Hyrule. El joven y la capitana zarparon juntos en un majestuoso barco en busca de tesoros y aventuras._

 _Se enfrentaron a un poderoso rey demonio de tiempos antiguos y a un malvado espíritu de los mares. Protegieron la legendaria Trifuerza y salvaron al mismísimo Rey del Mar. No importaba cuantos peligros hubiese, no importaba cuan intempestivas fuesen las olas del mar, nada ni nadie podía detener a este dúo dinámico._

 _Durante el viaje la capitana pirata descubrió que en realidad era Zelda, la última princesa de Hyrule. Y para rematar, el joven de ropajes verdes resultó ser Link, la última encarnación del Héroe elegido por las diosas. Ambos, unidos por el hilo rojo del destino no dudaron en cumplir con sus deberes._

 _Tras finalizar su viaje, encontraron un lugar al que llamar hogar. Lo denominaron Nuevo Hyrule, en honor a la legendaria tierra sagrada. Años más tarde, los dos jóvenes declararon su amor el uno por el otro, se casaron, fueron felices y comieron perdices"._

-¿Qué os ha parecido?-preguntó Nico con orgullo tras terminar su relato. Para hacerlo más ameno había usado dibujos creados por el mismo mientras hablaba.

La banda pirata, conocida como la Cofradía de Tetra, no parecía muy feliz con el final de la historia y sus rostros de molestia y enfado eran prueba más que suficiente.

-¡Un momento, encanto! La historia no termina así-se quejó Nati-. La capitana Tetra es soltera y siempre lo será.

-Cierto, ningún hombre es tan estúpido como para pedirle su mano. Y en caso de que la capitana se casase jamás lo haría con ese mequetrefe de Link-dijo Gonzo cruzándose de brazos-. Tendría que tener muy mal gusto para eso.

-Bien dicho, amigo-dijo Zuco-. Además de que yo me habría dado cuenta si hubiese algo entre esos dos.

-¿Tú?-preguntó con sarcasmo Nico, muy enfadado de que los demás dudasen y criticasen de esa forma su historia-. ¡Pero si tú no ves más allá de tus narices!

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!-exclamó Zuco furioso, a pesar de que lo que decía Nico era verdad-. ¡Te cortaré la lengua!

Zuco se levantó pero fue detenido por Séneca.

-Tranquilo Zuco-le dijo Séneca poniendo una mano sobre su hombro-. Un pirata jamás le corta la lengua a un camarada. ¿Acaso quieres que la capitana se enfade?

Zuco tragó saliva al imaginarse a Tetra enfadada y se volvió a sentar rápidamente. Estaba tan alterado que no se dio cuenta de cómo Séneca le quitaba el dinero de su bolsillo.

-Aun así hay algo preocupante en todo esto-dijo Maco de repente.

-¿De qué hablas, viejo?-preguntó Gonzo con el ceño fruncido.

-La princesa ha dejado claro que quiere instaurar la monarquía en Nuevo Hyrule-explicó Maco recolocándose sus dañadas gafas-. Para eso, tarde o temprano, deberá contraer matrimonio si quiere dejar herederos.

-Cierto, Nuevo Hyrule necesitará un rey y una reina-dijo Nico mientras dejaba volar su imaginación-. Un rey fuerte y valeroso.

-Y guapo-añadió Nati suspirando-. Ay, qué suerte tendrá si encuentra a un buen hombretón.

-Ju, pues lo siento mucho por su futuro marido-comentó Séneca-. Una mujer como la capitana jamás permitirá que su marido tenga el mismo poder que ella.

-Entonces sería príncipe consorte-dijo Maco.

-Más bien príncipe con suerte si logra enamorar a la capitana-replicó Gonzo.

 **ooOoo**

Numerosos barcos llegaban todos los días a Nueva Hyrule. Todos querían formar parte del nuevo reino dirigido por aquellos que habían matado al temible Ganondorf. Desde su derrota, las islas y los mares eran un lugar mucho más seguro. Además de que el número de monstruos había disminuido considerablemente, lo cual favorecía las investigaciones, exploraciones, comercios marítimos y migraciones.

Comerciantes, inmigrantes, guerreros, piratas, investigadores…Todos querían conocer al Héroe elegido Link y a la princesa pirata Tetra.

Ambos jóvenes habían tenido mucho trabajo últimamente. Formar un reino, aunque se tuviese el apoyo de varias razas, pueblos e islas, no era nada fácil. Además de que debían enviar exploradores para asegurarse de que si había o no más habitantes en aquellas tierras. Eso sin contar que a veces Tetra decía sentir una presencia maligna en algún lugar…

 **ooOoo**

En un rincón apartado y solitario de la playa, había una pareja compartiendo besos y caricias. A pesar de la intensidad del momento, la chica pudo notar que su novio no estaba con muchos ánimos aquella tarde.

-¿Qué pasa?, hoy no pareces tú mismo-dijo Tetra tras darle un último beso y separarse de él.

-No es nada-mintió Link mientras desviaba la mirada.

-¿Osas mentir a tu capitana, grumete?-preguntó Tetra bromeando. Aun así, no consiguió que Link sonriese ni un poco. Entonces colocó una mano sobre su hombro, obligándole a mirarla a los ojos-. Ey, Link… ¿Estás bien?

Link apartó la mano y se alejó un poco más.

-Tetra-dijo mirándola a los ojos. La capitana pirata lo había visto serio muchas veces pero aquella vez parecía haber algo más… ¿tristeza quizás?-. ¿Qué soy yo para ti?

La pregunta pilló por sorpresa a Tetra.

-…Yo…Para mí es tan obvio que nunca me lo he planteado-confesó ella-. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque para mí no es tan obvio-respondió él enfadado.

-¿Acaso dudas de mis sentimientos hacia ti?-preguntó enfadándose ella también. No le estaba gustando nada la actitud de Link aquel día.

-Si te soy sincero, sí-respondió él. Una expresión de dolor apareció en el rostro de Tetra.

-... ¿Lo dices en serio?

-Si realmente sientes algo hacia mí, ¿por qué no dejas que todo el mundo lo sepa?-preguntó Link molesto-. ¿Por qué ocultar que me quieres?

Tetra lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos y dio un pequeño suspiro.

-Soy una pirata, por más sangre real que tenga en mis venas siempre seré una pirata-dijo Tetra muy seria-. Si he conseguido que todos en este lugar me sigan es porque me respetan, temen o ambas cosas. Una relación amorosa puede verse como un signo de debilidad, Link.

-Yo no lo veo así-dijo Link negando con la cabeza.

-Tú te criaste en una isla alejada de la mano de las diosas-le espetó Tetra-. Pero yo no, por eso sé cómo funciona el mundo y cómo piensa la gente.

-Pues entonces me alegro de haberme criado en un lugar alejado de la mano de las diosas-dijo Link con los puños apretados-. Porque allí el amor no es un signo de debilidad sino todo lo contrario. Pero claro, ¿qué va a saber un ignorante como yo de cosas de la vida?

Tetra se dio cuenta demasiado tarde del error que había cometido.

-Link, lo siento, no quería deci-

-Una de las cosas que me hizo enamorarme de ti fue tu gran dedicación hacia aquello que considerabas correcto. No tenías miedo ni te importaba lo que la gente dijese de ti. Tal vez, descubrir que eras una princesa hizo más mal que bien-dijo Link dándose la vuelta y marchándose de allí-. Llevamos más de un año saliendo pero si no somos novios entonces creo que deberíamos quedar solo como amigos. Adiós Tetra, espero que algún día puedas amar a alguien de verdad.

Tetra lo vio marcharse sin decir nada. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Amenazarlo? No, jamás sería capaz de hacerle eso a Link ¿Obligarle a quedarse con ella? Demasiado cruel ¿Suplicarle? Jamás, ella tenía su orgullo al fin y al cabo ¿Entonces, qué podía hacer?

 **ooOoo**

-¡Y-yo lo amo m-más que a m-mi propia vida!-gritó Tetra mientras intentaba beberse su quinta botella de ron-. ¿Por qué ese i-idiota de v-verde no puede verlo?

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas-dijo Linebeck, para nada interesado en lo que sucediese entre Link y Tetra-. Pero por favor, ¡¿podrías largarte de mí barco?!

Hacía pocos años que Linebeck había llegado con su barco, el S.S. Linebeck, a la nueva tierra. Dirigía un negocio de venta de objetos y se rumoreaba que tenía algún que otro negocio ilegal, pero solo eran rumores. Aun así, era sospechoso que fuese uno de los hombres más ricos del lugar cuando solo trabajaba cuatro horas al día.

-Tus problemas amorosos con ese crío no son asunto mío-dijo Linebeck muy molesto-. No puedes entrar en mi barco así sin más y encima beberte mis mejores botellas de ron.

-T-ten cuidado con cómo me hablas, v-viejo, o te reba-anaré el pescuezo-le amenazó Tetra. Linebeck retrocedió ligeramente y se situó cerca de la salida del camarote, por si acaso.

-Ejem… Y dime, ¿por qué te ha dejado ese mocoso de verde?-preguntó Linebeck, en un intento de hacer que Tetra dejase a un lado sus tendencias violentas.

-Dice que no tengo el valor de admitir ante él y los demás que estoy locamente enamorada él-confesó Tetra, que por alguna razón parecía más sobria que antes-. Se cree que mi amor por él es falso, que solo lo estoy utilizando para "desestresarme"…Bueno, en realidad no ha dicho eso último, ¡pero es como si lo hubiese hecho!

-La verdad es que Link tiene razón-dijo Linebeck.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-B-bueno…se supone que eres la gran y temible Tetra alias bella princesa Zelda-la aduló él-. ¿De quién podrías tener miedo?

Tetra lo miró fijamente. Sus ojos eran fríos y duros, como los de una persona que había visto durante demasiado tiempo el lado oscuro de este mundo. Eran los ojos de una anciana.

-Link tiene un gran corazón pero las personas de ahí fuera…-Tetra estampó la botella de ron contra la pared haciendo que Linebeck saltase del susto-. Las personas de ahí fuera solo piensan en sí mismas y en cómo hacer daño a los demás. Si se enterasen de lo que siento por Link no dudarían en intentar sacar tajada yendo a por él…Y no quiero que eso pase.

-Si mal no recuerdo Link sabe defenderse muy bien-comentó Linebeck.

-De monstruos, demonios y seres sobrenaturales sí-admitió Tetra-. Pero no de las malas lenguas y de la política.

-...Creo que en realidad solo pones justificaciones para evitar decir la verdad-dijo Linebeck muy serio. Tetra le lanzó una mirada amenazadora de nuevo pero este no se amilanó-. Amas a Link, aun no sé porque alguien amaría a ese crío, y tienes miedo de perder tu fama de tía dura, de loba de mar. Pero te haré una pregunta, ¿hay una persona con la que quisieses compartir el resto de tu vida, con la que querrías estar siempre si pudieses, con la que te gustaría formar una familia, por la que darías tu vida sin dudarlo, por la que serías capaz de pelear contra un rey demonio, por la que serías capaz de dejarlo todo atrás, por l-?

-¡Cállate, ya lo he pillado!-exclamó Tetra mientras golpeaba con su pie el suelo de la cubierta, haciéndole un pequeño agujero-. ¡Y he tomado una decisión! ¡Tú y Link habéis osado llamarme cobarde y os voy a demostrar lo equivocados que estáis!

Levantándose a gran velocidad salió del camarote sin decirle ni adiós o gracias a Linebeck.

-…Por fin se ha ido-dijo Linebeck mientras daba un largo suspiro. Sus piernas habían temblado tanto que pensó que se iban a derretir.

-Oye, tú.

-¡Aaaaah!-a Linebeck estuvo a punto de darle un ataque al corazón.

Tetra había vuelto y no parecía muy feliz.

-¿Q-qué quieres ahora?-preguntó el intimidado lobo de mar-. Que sepas que no soy tu psiquiatra personal. Aunque no estaría mal si me pagas por los consejos que te he dado antes.

-Apesto a alcohol, así que voy a usar tu baño-dijo Tetra ignorando sus palabras-. ¿Dónde está?

-Bajando las escaleras que hay en la cubierta, justo a la derecha-contestó rápidamente Linebeck.

-Hazme café mientras me aseo, quiero estar sobria-le ordenó Tetra-. Y también dame agua, he oído que es buena para evitar jaquecas.

Una hora después Tetra abandonó el barco y Linebeck pudo por fin respirar tranquilo. Una vez solo, sacó cuidado del interior de su chaqueta un libro con aspecto de ser muy antiguo.

-Menos mal que te tengo a ti, viejo amigo.

El libro se titulaba: _Mil y un maneras de escapar de la ira de una mujer_. Lo había encontrado en un cofre, flotando en mitad del mar. Al parecer el autor era un tal Ganondorf Dragmire.

 **ooOoo**

-¿Vas a decirnos que te pasa, mocoso?-preguntó Zuco preocupado.

El chico se había paseado por el lugar cortando la hierba y los árboles para luego ir al barco de Tetra a destrozar todos los barriles. Aquello no era nada nuevo, Link siempre solía ponerse a cortar y romper cosas cuando se estresaba. A veces incluso perseguía cerditos.

-H-hemos roto o eso creo, la verdad es que tampoco lo hemos dejado muy claro-dijo Link cuando por fin se tranquilizó. Todos pudieron ver que había estado llorando.

-¿Has roto, con quién?-preguntó Nico muy interesado. Los demás también prestaron atención pues no sabían que Link hubiese estado saliendo con alguien.

-Con Tetra-confesó Link. Los demás se le quedaron mirando con estupor, luego se miraron entre sí y comenzaron a partirse de risa.

-¡Sí claro, qué bueno! ¡¿La capitana y tú?! ¡Sigue soñando! ¡Cuánta imaginación!-fueron algunos de los comentarios que se oyeron entre las risas. Los únicos que no se reían eran Séneca y Nico.

-El chico dice la verdad-les aseguró Séneca. Los demás dejaron de reír en el acto.

-… ¿C-cómo?-preguntaron confusos.

-Dice la verdad, yo los he visto besándose y haciendo otras "cosas" en los lugares más recónditos de la playa-confesó Séneca muy serio.

Si Link hubiese estado más animado se habría lanzado sobre el pirata y le habría dado una paliza por espiarlos a ella y a Tetra.

-Pues al parecer yo tenía razón-comentó Nico muy feliz.

-¡¿Cómo has osado mancillar a la capitana, maldito gusano?!-exclamó furioso el viejo Maco.

-¿Mancillarla, yo?-replicó Link arqueando una ceja. Tal vez debería haberse callado pero en aquellos momentos todo le daba igual-. Después de todo lo que nos hemos hecho ambos estamos igual de "mancillados".

-¡Yo lo mato!-rugieron Gonzo y Maco al mismo tiempo.

Ambos piratas tuvieron que ser sujetados por sus compañeros para evitar la muerte del joven Héroe.

-Madre mía, cuantas historias nuevas voy a sacar de todo esto-pensó Nico ilusionado.

-¡Gusano de tierra, estiércol de calamar!-gritaron Gonzo y Maco mientras forcejeaban con sus captores-. ¡Vamos a cortarte los h-!

-¡Huy, esa lengua!-exclamó Nati escandalizado mientras les golpeaba a ambos en la cabeza, tranquilizándolos al instante-. Link, encanto, creo que deberías relajarte un poco y pensar antes de hablar. Ser tan directo no pega con tu estilazo.

-Déjame en paz-contestó Link molesto. Tener estilo era lo último que le importaba ahora mismo.

-Deberías hacer caso a Nati, Link-dijo una fuerte voz femenina.

-¡Capitana Tetra!-exclamó su sorprendida tripulación al verla en el barco.

Link levantó la vista y vio como la luz de la luna se reflejaba en su piel morena, dándole un toque mágico. Su cuerpo atlético y su fiero pero a la vez amable rostro, reflejaban una fuerte adolescente curtida en mil batallas. En momentos así Link no podía creerse que hubiese roto con semejante belleza. Se sentía más estúpido que nunca.

-Grumetes, venid aquí ahora mismo-ordenó Tetra a sus hombres-. Tenemos que hablar.

Su tripulación formó un coro alrededor de ella y escucharon con mucha atención sus palabras. Link no podía oír nada de lo que decían desde su posición por lo que espero a que terminasen.

-Ahora largo de aquí y cumplid mi orden al pie de la letra, marineros de agua dulce-les ordenó Tetra en voz alta. Gonzo y el viejo Maco no parecían muy contentos con lo que fuese que Tetra les había ordenado.

-P-pero, capitana…-comenzó a protestar el viejo Maco.

-¿Es qué no me habéis oído, perros sarnosos? ¡Largo de aquí!-rugió Tetra. Su tripulación salió a toda prisa de allí. Todos conocían muy bien como era Tetra cuando se enfadaba.

Link, al verla tan autoritaria y con esa aura de liderazgo, sintió que se enamoraba más de ella.

 _-Tch…Deja de pensar en eso, tú y ella habéis roto, creo-_ se recordó con dolor y pesar.

-Link…-dijo Tetra cuando estuvo cerca de él-. Yo…Quiero pedirte perdón.

El joven Héroe tardó unos segundos en registrar lo que había oído.

-¿Q-qué?

-¿Vas a hacérmelo repetir?-preguntó Tetra molesta-. Te he dicho que lo siento. Siento haber tenido miedo, siento no haberte dicho claramente que te quiero y siento haberte hecho daño.

Por primera vez en todo el día, Link pudo sonreír de forma sincera. Acercándose aún más a Tetra cogió sus manos y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

\- Tetra, sé que tú eres muy orgullosa. El hecho de que hayas venido hasta aquí para disculparse habla mucho de tus sentimientos por mí.

Tetra simplemente se sonrojó. Link pensó que era muy adorable.

-Yo también debo pedirte disculpas-le confesó Link.

-¿Por qué?

-Por no ser un mejor novio-dijo sorprendiéndola un poco-. Desde que llegamos aquí apenas has tenido tiempo para ti misma. Hay tantas cosas que hacer y tantas personas con las que hablar…No he sabido apoyarte lo suficiente.

-Creo que en eso te equivocas-rió suavemente la capitana pirata-. Si no fuese por ti ya habría asesinado a varios pesados de por aquí o me habría vuelto loca. Tú me ayudas a mantener los pies en la tierra.

-Y tú me ayudas a ver que el mundo es más complicado de lo que creía. Tú me ayudas a comprender que a veces hay que hacer sacrificios para poder crear un futuro mejor-dijo Link sonriendo aún más.

-Pero no quiero sacrificar lo que tú y yo tenemos-confesó Tetra-. Quiero que estemos juntos en lo que sea que el futuro nos pueda deparar.

-¿Lo dices por esa presencia maligna que sientes a veces?-preguntó Link preocupado

Tetra asintió con la cabeza.

-No sé qué o quién es pero lo que sí sé es que necesitamos estar juntos para poder vencerlo-dijo Tetra muy seria-. Pero no pienses que ese es el motivo por el que te quiero a mi lado.

-Tranquila, lo sé-dijo Link suavemente-. La verdad es que en el fondo sigo siendo un crío. En vez de intentar romper contigo debería haberme quedado a hablar de forma más sincera.

-Lo mismo digo...

Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro. Tanto que al inclinarse levemente sus labios se rozaron en una dulce caricia que pasó a ser un intenso y apasionado beso. Muy pronto las manos de ambos estaban recorriendo sus cuerpos mutuamente.

-¡Hermanito, hermanito!, dicen por ahí que Tetra y tú sois novios, ¿es ciert-…?

Los dos se separaron rápidamente y miraron en la dirección de la cual procedía la voz femenina. Abril, la hermana pequeña de Link, estaba mirándolos con la boca abierta.

-…Y-ya veo que lo que me ha dicho Séneca es cierto-dijo tras un rato de incómodo silencio-. S-será mejor que os deje solos.

Abril se marchó de allí a toda prisa, dejando a unos muy avergonzados Link y Tetra en el barco.

-¿Q-qué ha sido eso?-preguntó Link algo confuso.

-Verás…-Tetra se rascó la cabeza mientras pensaba en la forma de decirle la verdad a Link-. Les he pedido a mis hombres que le digan a todo el mundo que tú y yo estamos juntos. Quiero que quede claro que no tengo miedo a nadie ni al qué dirán.

Link abrió los ojos como platos la oír aquello.

-¿Te…te parece mal?-preguntó Tetra con cierta timidez.

Una amplia sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Link mientras este cogía a Tetra en brazos y giraba con ella por toda la cubierta del barco.

-¡O-oye, bájame!-exclamó está sorprendida-. ¡Aun soy tu capitana!

-Y la novia pirata más maravillosa del mundo-añadió Link entre risas.

* * *

 **Spirit Tracks**

* * *

 _"Escuchad hijos míos con mucha atención la historia de un héroe con gran valor._

 _Hace mucho tiempo, un poderoso demonio aterrorizó y arrasó estas bellas tierras. Sin embargo, los benevolentes Espíritus del Bien usaron sus sagrados poderes para sellar ese mal. Para ello crearon las vías de ferrocarril que usamos hoy en día para movernos de un sitio a otro._

 _Un siglo después, una princesa pirata y un héroe elegido por las diosas llegaron a estas tierras y las denominaron Nuevo Hyrule. Poco sabían que bajo sus pies estaba encerrado el rey demonio Mallard, también conocido como Malhadus o el Maligno._

 _Otro siglo después un joven maquinista fue elegido por nuestra princesa para impedir la liberación de Mallard. Pero, ¿cómo os quedáis si os digo que la princesa Zelda fue asesinada por un malvado canciller? Sí, yo tampoco me lo podía creer, pero así fue._

 _Lo más sorprendente de todo es que ni la muerte pudo detener a nuestra princesa. Su espíritu acompañó al joven maquinista por toda Nuevo Hyrule. Juntos se enfrentaron a asesinos, monstruos, demonios y magia negra._

 _Durante la batalla final la princesa recuperó su cuerpo y junto al maquinista destruyeron para siempre a Mallard y a sus esbirros. De esa forma, nuestro precioso reino pudo al fin descansar en paz"._

Y así fue como el anciano Nico terminó su relato. Los niños de su alrededor le pedían que siguiese contado que pasó después, pero Nico tan solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Si quieres saber más deberéis preguntarle a la princesa o al caballero que siempre la acompaña-les sugirió a los niños-. Eso sí, no esperéis que os de mucha conversación, el pobre no es muy hablador.

 **ooOoo**

Link no había parado de hablar en todo el día. Desbordaba alegría por los cuatro costados. Zelda le entendía, pues para Link ser nombrado caballero Real era un sueño hecho realidad.

Nunca en la corta historia de Nuevo Hyrule alguien tan joven había alcanzado semejante puesto, era inaudito y casi inconcebible. A Zelda le gustaban los cambios que implicaban cosas buenas, significaba que el mundo seguía moviéndose hacia delante y en la dirección correcta.

-La ceremonia será dentro de una semana, ¿no crees que deberías descansar un poco?-le preguntó preocupada.

-No, te prometí que te llevaría unos días a la playa y eso es lo que voy a hacer-contestó Link muy alegre. Los dos iban juntos en el Tren de los Dioses, el cual estaba siendo dirigido por Alfonzo, a quien sus amigos solían llamar "Bigboy" debido a su enorme tamaño.

En los otros vagones había varios soldados de élite con la misión de proteger a la princesa de cualquier peligro. Zelda había dicho que aquello era innecesario pues tenía a Link y a Alfonzo como protectores, aun así su padre había insistido, más bien ordenado, que fuese con escolta.

Ya habían pasado cinco años desde que derrotaron a Mallard y a su secuaz Makivelo. Las vías habían sido restauradas y las comunicaciones entre ciudades y pueblos habían vuelto a la normalidad. Su reino era feliz y próspero, ¿qué más podía pedir?

-Alfonzo, déjame dirigir a mí, por faaa-pidió Link en un tono algo infantil.

-Ni hablar-replicó Alfonzo-. Si quieres tocar esta preciosidad deberás renunciar a tu puesto de caballero y ser maquinista de nuevo. Además, ¿no te basta con robarme el tren cuatro veces al mes?

-Tch…

Zelda rió por lo bajo al recordar el juego que ella y Link habían ideado hace tiempo. Cuando Zelda se aburría de la rutina de palacio, los dos hacían una escapada hasta el taller que Alfonzo había construido cerca de la Ciudadela. Allí "robaban" el Tren de los Dioses y salían de paseo con el.

Al principio Alfonzo se enfadaba bastante y ponía trampas y vigilantes, pero nunca servía de nada. Además de que, si la princesa quería, podía ordenarle que le dejase el tren. Aun así nunca lo hacía, ¿cuál sería la gracia si no? Por suerte el rey no le daba mucha importancia a aquella travesura.

Zelda contempló entonces a Link y una sensación de tristeza invadió su corazón.

-Zelda, ¿ocurre algo?-preguntó Link al verla decaída.

-Link, ¿por qué te hiciste caballero en vez de maquinista?

-Para poder ser más fuerte…y estar más cerca de ti-eso último lo dijo en voz baja mientras se ponía rojo como un tomate.

-Me lo suponía-dijo Zelda suspirando-. ¿Nunca te has arrepentido de esa decisión?, sé lo mucho que te gusta ir en tren y dirigirlo.

-A veces hay que hacer sacrificios por las personas que quieres-dijo Link sonriendo mientras le cogía de la mano-. Además, ser caballero no está tan mal. Me permite ver todos los días a la princesa más bella de Nuevo Hyrule.

Aquella vez fue el turno de Zelda de sonrojarse.

-Pues tú eres el novio más adulador de Hyrule.

Los dos se rieron y se abrazaron mutuamente. Justo cuando iban a besarse Alfonzo los interrumpió con un carraspeo.

-Esas manos quietas-les advirtió-. No quiero nada de arrumacos, besos ni caricias en mi tren, ¿entendido?

-Tch…Aguafiestas-comentó Link por lo bajo mientras que Zelda tan solo se rió.

Tras llegar a Canalias, conocido también como Aldea Papuchia, tanto Link como Zelda no tardaron nada en ir directos a la playa una vez hubieron cogido todo lo necesario.

-Estos críos…-comentó Alfonzo al ver que le habían dejado a él y a los soldados con la tarea de llevar todo el equipaje al hotel.

 **ooOoo**

-Este lugar es tan hermoso como lo recordaba-dijo Zelda al ver como las nubes blancas, las olas del mar cristalino y el cielo del atardecer se combinaban formando una preciosa imagen ante sus ojos.

-El viejo Nico siempre dice que él y el resto de fundadores desembarcaron por esta zona hace cien años-comentó Link.

-Eso es cierto-afirmó Zelda-. A mí siempre me han dicho que mi abuela Tetra era una capitana pirata que vivió muchas aventuras antes de llegar aquí y fundar Nuevo Hyrule.

-Me pregunto cómo sería el Hyrule original-dijo Link pensativo-. En los libros que me has prestado pone que había muchas razas extrañas y también que casi todos usaban magia.

-Puede que algunos libros exageren la verdad, nunca lo sabremos con certeza-dijo Zelda-. Por cierto, algún día tengo que presentarte a mi nueva secretaria. Ya lleva dos meses conmigo.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Link con interés, pues nunca había visto a dicha secretaria.

-Se llama Impa y al parecer es la última de una raza que vivía antes en la antigua Hyrule-dijo Zelda emocionada-. Sabe muchas cosas y se mueve por los lugares como si fuese una sombra. Estoy seguro de que te caerá bien y tú a ella.

Tras una corta charla los dos decidieron bañarse y luego jugar en la arena. Se sentían como niños pequeños de nuevo. Es más, llegaron a jugar con varios niños, quienes estaban emocionados de poder conocer a la princesa del reino.

Después fueron al hotel y compraron unos helados en una tienda dirigida por Linebeck III.

-Pero, ¿tú no comerciabas con piezas de tren?-preguntó Link atónito al verlo ahí.

-Je, nunca viene mal tener más de un negocio, chaval-le aseguró Linebeck III-. Sobre todo cuando debes abandonar el anterior rápidamente para evitar la ira de personas a las que debes dinero, mucho dinero.

De repente, un pequeño roedor salió de debajo de la tienda y Zelda dio un salto tan grande que Link pensó que iba a llegar al techo.

-¡U-u-u-u-un r-r-r-ratón!-chilló la asustada princesa mientras buscaba la protección de Link.

-Aaaah, ahora entiendo porque siempre desaparecía el helado de queso-comentó Linebeck III.

 **ooOoo**

-¿Sabes?, me hubiera gustado conocer a mis abuelos-comentó Zelda de repente mientras comían un helado.

-¿No los conociste?-preguntó Link.

Zelda negó con la cabeza.

-Mi abuelo murió combatiendo a los esbirros de Mallard que querían liberarlo durante esa época. Impidió que ese demonio rompiese su sello antes de tiempo. Fue un gran héroe tanto en la antigua Hyrule como en la nueva-dijo Zelda con tristeza-. Papá dice que abuela era una mujer fuerte e intimidante pero con una gran corazón. No permitía que nada ni nadie perturbarse la paz de su reino. Al parecer mi abuelo era el único capaz de aplazar su ira-rió Zelda-. Sin embargo, nunca fue la misma desde que se quedó viuda. Según papá, era como si hubiese perdido todas las ganas de vivir.

Link puso una mano encima del hombro de Zelda al ver como se iba deprimiendo poco a poco.

-Murió justo el día que yo nací…-comentó Zelda-. "El día más feliz de Nuevo Hyrule fue tan bien el más triste y algún día descubrirás que todo fue por vuestra culpa". Eso es lo que Makivelo me solía repetir constantemente cuando estábamos solos.

Link frunció el ceño ante la mención de aquel odioso canciller.

-No deberías hacer caso a las palabras de un demonio político.

-Demonio político-repitió Zelda riéndose-. Que redundante.

-¿Verdad?

Los dos se rieron hasta que les dolió la tripa. Cuando se tranquilizaron, la expresión de tristeza regresó al rostro de Zelda.

-Pero él tenía razón.

-¿En qué?-preguntó confuso Link.

-La muerte de mi abuela si fue mi culpa-le explicó Zelda-. Mi poder mágico es tan grande porque…según he podido ver en los libros de mi abuela…soy la encarnación de una diosa de Hyrule llamada Hylia. Y mi abuela también lo era. Al morir ella se reencarnó en mí.

-Zelda…

-Sé que puede parecer una locura pero es la verdad, Link-dijo Zelda muy seria. No había nada en su forma de hablar que llevase a Link a pensar que estaba mintiendo así que asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender que quería seguir escuchándola.

Fue entonces cuando Zelda le habló de las Diosas de Oro, Hylia, la Trifuerza, un Héroe elegido llamado Link, un amor prohibido entre Hylia y Link…Todo sacado de la biblioteca privada de la familia real.

Algunos relatos no estaban completos y otros tenían "agujeros argumentales" pero Link escuchó todas aquellas historias con mucha atención. Cuando Zelda terminó ya era muy de noche.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas?-preguntó Zelda algo asustada. Tenía miedo de que Link la considerase una loca y ya no quisiese ser su novio.

-Te creo-dijo Link tras varios segundos de silencio-. Después de la aventura que vivimos, sería muy tonto por mi parte no creer que hay cierta verdad detrás de lo que me has contado. Aun así, me da igual que tú y yo seamos las reencarnaciones de unos seres que existieron hace cientos o millones de años. Para mí tú eres Zelda, única e irrepetible. No eres tu abuela o Hylia, tan solo la princesa más inteligente, bondadosa y bella de todo el reino.

Link atrapó las manos de Zelda entre las suyas y la miró a los ojos. Las mejillas de Zelda se pusieron rojas y su respiración aumentó considerablemente.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada y mucho menos de haber nacido. Si no hubieses nacido jamás habríamos tenido la oportunidad de estar juntos.

Lágrimas de felicidad comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Zelda. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer tener como novio a alguien tan maravilloso? Se alegraba mucho de haber podido compartir su mayor secreto con él. Y encima no la había considerado una loca con mucha imaginación. Cuanta suerte tenía de tener a alguien tan comprensivo y bondadoso como novio.

-Para mí tú también eres único e irreemplazable. No me arrepiento de haber nacido y haberte conocido-dijo Zelda con suavidad y cariño-. No me importa que seas la reencarnación de un héroe elegido o de mi abuelo.

-Podías haberte ahorrado eso último, ha sonada muy…

-¿Perturbador?

-¡Sí!

-Tienes razón, olvida eso último.

Los dos se rieron de nuevo para luego acercarse lentamente hasta unir sus labios en un suave pero amoroso beso. Un beso que fue escalando poco a poco en intensidad, hasta el punto en el cual dejaron que sus lenguas iniciasen una danza de combate por la predominancia, hasta que oyeron un suave carraspeó.

Los dos se separaron rápidamente y miraron hacia arriba. Lo que vieron fue el rostro lleno de ira de Alfonzo. Las venas de su cabeza y brazos parecían a punto de explotar.

-¡Idiota!-gritó a Link-. ¡¿Cómo te atreves besar a la princesa de esa forma y en mitad de un hotel?!

-¡Lo siento!-gritó Link asustado mientras huía de su ex-maestro.

Zelda tan solo pudo reír al ver como Alfonzo perseguía a Link por todo el hotel, dispuesto a darle la paliza de su vida.

Zelda no sabía cómo sería su futuro a partir de ahora, no sabía si tendría que enfrentarse a algún mal desconocido o si podría ser una buena reina en el futuro. Ni siquiera estaba segura de quién era en realidad. Lo único que si sabía era que el día en el cual pidió ayuda a un joven maquinista, fue el día en el que un nuevo mundo se abrió ante sus ojos.

-Link, espero que tú y yo podamos forjar juntos un buen futuro para Nuevo Hyrule-susurró la princesa.


	3. Capítulo 3: Línea del Horror

**Disclamer: No poseo los derechos de The Legend of Zelda**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 (Interludio** **humorístico** **): Línea del Horror**

* * *

 **The Legend of Zelda (Serie animada)**

* * *

Ultimate blazer se encontraba escribiendo de forma afanosa mientras tomaba café. A ambos lados de su silla había dos jóvenes hylianos con expresiones de esperanza y emoción contenida en sus rostros. Ultimate blazer paró de escribir y miró con gesto molesto a los dos hylianos.

-¿Podéis dejarme tranquilo durante un rato?-preguntó algo irritado a los jóvenes hylianos-. Aun me queda por escribir Twilight princess y Four Swords Adventures para terminar la Línea del Héroe Niño.

-Pues termínalo-respondió Link tranquilamente.

-Con vosotros dos todo el rato encima mía es imposible-contestó enfadado el autor.

-¡Discúúúúúúúúúúlpeme, señor autor!-exclamó Link indignado. Zelda puso los ojos en blanco y tuvo que reprimir sus ganas de golpearle al oírle decir esa frase.

-Perdone, pero es que llevamos horas esperando a que nos de información de suma importancia-dijo Zelda en un tono más conciliador.

-Ya lo sé, pero os olvidáis de que también tengo mi propia vida, no puedo estar siempre satisfaciendo los deseos de los demás-contestó Ultimate blazer.

-Al menos dinos de una vez si te has decidido o no con lo que te pedimos-sugirió Link.

-De acuerdo-dijo Ultimate blazer. Se frotó la frente y dejó su taza de café en la mesa-. He estado pensándolo mucho pero creo que hay historias de The Legend of Zelda de las que preferiría no tener que escribir. Por ejemplo, la vuestra, la de la serie animada. ¿Responde eso a vuestras dudas y preguntas?

-¡¿C-c-c-cómo?!-exclamó Link muy indignado-. ¡¿Pero por qué?! ¡Si soy el mejor Link que jamás haya sido creado!, no es justo que no escribas sobre mí y mi épico romance con Zelda.

-¿Qué romance?-preguntó Zelda frunciendo el ceño.

-Zelda, deja de fingir-le aconsejó Link usando un tono condescendiente-. Todos sabemos que estás loca por mí.

-Sigue soñando, guapo-le espetó ella.

-¿Crees que soy guapo?-preguntó Link esperanzado-. ¡Lo sabía!

-¡No te hagas ilusiones, solo era una forma de hablar!-exclamó Zelda sin poder ocultar su sonrojo.

-Síííííí, claro, lo que tu digas-dijo Link con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro.

Zelda tosió y miró hacia otro lado rápidamente.

-Centrémonos en el tema que más nos incumbe-dijo Zelda muy seria-. Señor Ultimate blazer, ¿por qué no quiere escribir nada sobre nosotros?

-Es que no me gusta la serie animada, es muy mala-se quejó el autor-. Además de que Link no hace mucho honor a sus otras encarnaciones.

-¡Discúúúúúúúúúúlpeme, señor autor! No sabía que también era un crítico profesional-dijo Link perdiendo los nervios.

-No hace falta ser crítico, para saber que esa serie es una vergüenza para todo lo que representa The Legend of Zelda-respondió molesto el autor. Él y Link se miraron con ira. Ambos parecían más que dispuestos a lanzarse el uno sobre el otro. Por suerte Zelda, la única inteligente de los presentes, pensó en algo para calmar la tensa situación.

-¿Nuestra serie es peor que la saga de Zelda para CD-i?-preguntó Zelda mientras sujetaba a Link para evitar que atacase al autor.

-...Ok, ahí me has pillado-reconoció Ultimate blazer con pesar-. ¡¿Por qué has tenido que mencionar a esa abominación?! Esa cosa no existe para los verdaderos fans de The Legend of Zelda. Además, gracias a las Diosas no es canónico, como vuestra serie.

-Y como Hyrule Warriors, y aun así estás pensando en incluirlo en tu historia-le dijo Zelda en un tono acusador.

-¿Es eso cierto?-preguntó Link enfadándose aun más.

-Bueno...The Legend of Zelda tiene muchos multiversos y líneas temporales-aclaró el autor en un intento de justificarse-. Bien podría existir, sin problema alguno, una línea temporal desconocida en la cual sucedan los acontecimientos de Hyrule Warriors. Por lo tanto me veo en la obligación moral de incluirlo en mi historia.

-Esa misma lógica también puede ser aplicada con nuestra serie animada-dijo Zelda sin darse por vencida.

-¡Bien dicho preciosa!-exclamó Link.

-Tu cállate y deja hablar a los adultos-le regañó Zelda. Luego dirigió su fiera mirada contra el autor-. ¿Y bien?

-Vale, vale. La razón por la que no voy a escribir sobre vosotros es porque no quiero y ya está-admitió de mala gana Ultimate blazer.

-Tch, pues no sé porque-dijo Zelda con voz triste-. Mi serie no era tan mala. ¡Yo sabía defenderme y cuidarme sola! Al contrario que otras princesas Zelda...

-Seguramente tú eras lo único bueno que tenía esa serie-afirmó Ultimate blazer.

-Ju, ju, ju, ya te digo-dijo Link sonriendo como un pervertido.

-Ugh...No sé cómo puedo estar enamorada de alguien como tú-dijo Zelda suspirando.

-¡E-espera!, ¡¿qué?!-preguntó Link muy sorprendido con aquella revelación.

-¡No he dicho nada!-exclamó Zelda muy avergonzada.

-Sí, claaaaaaro-dijo Link mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-...

-¡Bésame princesa!-exclamó el Héroe de Hyrule en un arrebato apasionado.

-¿Q-qué?, ¡no! Además, hay gente delante, ¿es qué no tienes vergüenza?

-¡Discúúúúúúúúúúlp-!

Zelda le puso rápidamente una mano en la boca impidiéndole seguir hablando.

-Termina esa frase y te juro que no vuelvo a hablarte en lo que me queda de vida.

-...

-Así me gusta, buen chico.

Ultimate blazer decidió intervenir tras dar un largo suspiro.

-No estéis tristes, aunque no escriba una historia sobre vuestra relación al menos salís algo en este fic, al contrario que los Link y Zelda de CD-i.

-Lástima que unos juegos en los que soy yo quien rescata a Link y a mi padre sean tan malos-dijo Zelda muy decepcionada-. Con lo que me gusta ser una badass.

-No te preocupes tanto. En Hyrule Warrriors y en Breath of the Wild eres toda una badass, aunque de diferentes maneras-la animó Ultimate blazer-. Esperemos que en el siguiente juego o anime lo sigas siendo.

-Gracias. Yo también lo espero-dijo Zelda con una sonrisa.

-Bueno princesa, ¿vas a besarme o no?-preguntó Link de nuevo.

-¡Aaaargh!

* * *

 **Link: The Faces of Evil /Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon/Zelda's Adventure**

* * *

-Tengo la sensación de que alguien ha estado hablando mal de nosotros-dijo Link pensativo.

-Siempre hay alguien hablando mal de nosotros, Link-dijo Zelda.

-¡Bah! Olvidaros de esos haters ignorantes. No sabrían reconocer algo de gran calidad ni aunque lo tuviesen delante-dijo el rey Harkinian-. ¡Link, vayámonos de aventuras!

-¡Sí!-exclamó Link muy alegre.

-¿Y dejar el reino sin su rey y su héroe?-preguntó atónita la anciana Impa.

-No sería la primera vez-contestaron Link y el rey.

-Cierto, pero al menos llevaros la Trifuerza con vosotros-les sugirió Impa.

-¿En serio vamos a dejar al reino sin su rey, su héroe y sin la Trifuerza?-preguntó Zelda muy preocupada.

-No sería la primera vez-respondieron Link, el rey e Impa.

-Vale, pero pienso acompañaros que si no luego tengo que ir a rescataros.

-Después de esta aventura le pediré al rey tu mano, princesa-dijo Link de repente.

-¿E-en serio?-preguntó Zelda sonrojándose.

-¡Por supuesto!

-¿Y no vais a pasar antes por la fase de cortejo o noviazgo?-preguntó Impa con curiosidad.

-¿Para qué perder el tiempo?-dijo Link encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Mi hija, casada con mi guerrero favorito?-dijo el rey pensativo-. ¡Maravilloso!

-Pero habrá que ver cómo afecta nuestro matrimonio a Hyrule-dijo Zelda preocupada-. Aunque Link sea un héroe es de ascendencia plebeya, los demás nobles no estarán muy contentos. Además de las implicaciones políticas, sociales, económic-

-Zelda, hija mía, no seas tan aguafiestas-le dijo su padre-. ¡Nada de eso importa! ¡Te casarás con Link y san se acabó!

-¡Yupiiiii!-exclamó Link muy feliz.


	4. Capítulo 4: Línea del Héroe Niño

**Disclamer: No poseo los derechos de The Legend of Zelda**

 **Nota del Autor (Editado el 26/02/18): Debido a los problemas que ha tenido Fanfiction las notificaciones no han funcionado por lo que he vuelto a subir el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Línea del Héroe Niño**

* * *

 **M** **ajora's mask**

* * *

Link comenzaba a estar desesperado. No podía ni quería aceptarlo, pero la dura realidad se imponía de nuevo. Su amiga había desaparecido sin decir nada a nadie, ni siquiera a él. El dolor que sentía Link por ese hecho era más grande de lo que quería admitir.

Su amiga perdida era Navi, un hada que, siguiendo las órdenes del Gran Árbol Deku, le acompañó y ayudó durante sus viajes por Hyrule y su batalla contra Ganondorf y su ejército del mal. Si fue capaz de abandonar el bosque Kokiri y sobrevivir en el mundo exterior fue en parte gracias a Navi.

Tras la derrota de Ganondorf la princesa Zelda les envió de regreso a su línea temporal, pero al despertarse en el Templo del Tiempo Link vio que estaba solo. Navi había desaparecido por completo.

Link la buscó sin descanso por toda Hyrule e incluso llegó a preguntar a sus amigos, quienes fueron sabios legendarios en la otra línea temporal por si sabían algo. Al contrario que el resto del mundo, ellos si conservaban sus recuerdos de aquellos siete oscuros años vividos bajo el yugo de Ganondorf.

 **ooOoo**

 _-Quizás su misión inicial, cuidarte, ya ha terminado y por eso se fue-intentó explicarle Saria-. Al fin y al cabo, solo los Kokiri tenemos hadas como compañeras de por vida._

 _-Lo siento hermano, pero no he visto a esa valiente hada-le aseguró Darunia-. Me gustaría poder ayudarte más pero no sé cómo._

 _-No, no la he visto ni tampoco sé donde puede estar-dijo Ruto encogiéndose de hombros-. Por cierto, no olvides que ya no soy una sabia, por lo que cuando crezca tu y yo podremos casarnos._

 _-Me temo que mi poder es inservible en esta situación, joven Héroe-confesó Rauru-. ¿Has pensado que tal vez, Navi tuvo un buen motivo para marcharse sin decir nada?, no sé si deberías seguir con tu búsqueda…_

 _-A veces, Héroe, hay misterios y preguntas cuyas respuestas es mejor no conocer -dijo Impa muy seria-. Ciertamente las acciones de Navi pueden resultar dolorosas para ti, pero siempre te quedará el recuerdo de la amistad que compartisteis._

 _-Así que has buscado por toda Hyrule, ¿eh?-preguntó pensativa Nabooru-. ¿Y si Navi no está en Hyrule? Ya sabes, como es un hada y tiene alas puede haberse ido volando a otro sitio._

 **ooOoo**

Las palabras de Nabooru dieron algo de esperanza a Link. Tal vez su amiga se encontraba en otro lugar. Aun así, volvería una vez más al bosque Kokiri y de allí se dirigiría hasta el bosque perdido. Con suerte podría llegar a otro reino y continuar con su búsqueda. Antes de eso le contó sus planes a Zelda, con quien mantenía una fuerte amistad.

-Entonces, ¿viajarás por otros reinos?-preguntó la ex-Sabia del Tiempo sin poder ocultar la tristeza de su voz.

-Zelda, buscar a Navi no es el único motivo por el que quiero ir a otros reinos-le confesó Link mientras envolvía sus pequeñas manos con las suyas.

-¿A-a qué te refieres?-preguntó la princesa algo sonrojada.

Link la miró a los ojos durante unos segundos antes de decirle la verdad.

-Zelda, sé que conservas los recuerdos de la otra línea temporal y también tus sentimientos hacia mí.

-Así es-afirmó con fervor la joven princesa.

-Yo también-dijo Link, aunque su mirada reflejaba una gran tristeza interior-. Sin embargo… Solo soy un niño salido de un bosque mágico.

-Un niño que se convirtió en el Héroe del Tiempo-replicó Zelda con cariño-. No olvides que gracias a ti todos estamos a salvo.

-Pero eso solo lo sabemos tú, yo y los sabios-dijo Link frunciendo el ceño-. Nadie recuerda que soy el Héroe del Tiempo ni lo que hice porque simplemente nunca han "vivido" esos siete años de oscuridad.

-Pero gracias a ti Ganondorf, nuestro Ganondorf, está encerrado y se pasará el resto de sus días en una prisión-dijo Zelda rápidamente.

-O será ejecutado-añadió Link-. Pero esa no es la cuestión, Zelda. Si Ganondorf está pudriéndose en una prisión es gracias a la confianza que tiene tu padre en ti, no en un niño que no conoce de nada.

-No sé a dónde quieres ir a parar con todo esto, Link-confesó Zelda. La niña estaba muy molesta por la forma en la que Link se estaba menospreciando a sí mismo tras todo lo que había logrado.

-Lo quiero decir es que…Yo no soy nadie. No tengo tierras, ni títulos ni dinero. Jamás podría cortejarte cuando estuvieses en edad de casarte.

-… ¿Tú, querrías cortejarme?-preguntó Zelda confusa e ilusionada al mismo tiempo. Sabía de los sentimientos de Link hacia ella, pero siempre tuvo miedo de que no fuesen tan intensos como los suyos por él.

-¿Y por qué no iba a querer?-preguntó Link arqueando una ceja-. Ese es el otro motivo de mi viaje. Quiero convertirme en algo más que un niño. Quiero hacerme un nombre. Quiero poder regresar a Hyrule con fuerzas más que suficientes como para que nadie pueda decir que mis posibilidades de cortejarte son nulas.

Zelda sintió que unas pequeñas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas al oír aquello.

-Y yo estaré esperándote, pues no creo que haya alguien mejor con quien compartir mi vida.

-Gracias-dijo Link besando suavemente las manos de la princesa.

Para oídos externos aquella conversación entre dos niños podía resultar de lo más extraño. Sin embargo, ellos habían madurado mucho más rápido de lo debido por culpa de las experiencias vividas. Sus inmaduros cuerpos contenían la mentalidad de dos jóvenes adultos.

Tras aquello Link pasó unos días más en la Ciudadela en compañía de Zelda. Los dos disfrutaron paseando por las calles y participando en diversos juegos. Impa siempre los vigilaba y cuidaba desde las sombras, aunque los dos niños eran más que capaces de cuidarse solos.

Finalmente llegó el día de partir para Link.

-Siento mucho que mis poderes no te sirvan para encontrar a Navi-confesó Zelda apenada-. Aun así, me gustaría que te quedases con mi ocarina, estoy segura de que te será de gran ayuda en el futuro.

-Muchas gracias Zelda-dijo Link con una gran sonrisa en su rostro-. Con tu ocarina a mi lado sé que no fallaré en mi misión.

-Si la tienes tú Ganondorf jamás podrá acceder al Reino Sagrado-dijo Zelda poniéndose seria, aunque una tierna sonrisa asomó de nuevo por su infantil rostro-. Antes de que te vayas quiero enseñarte la Canción del Tiempo.

-¿La Canción del Tiempo?-repitió Link con curiosidad.

-Sí-asintió Zelda-. Te ayudará a viajar en el tiempo. Por lo que si algo te sucede, no dudes en tocar la melodía y pedir ayuda a la Diosa del Tiempo.

 **ooOoo**

La primera tierra que visitó, casi por accidente, fue la misteriosa, oscura y algo deprimente Termina. Fue en Termina donde se enfrentó a un Skull Kid que conoció hace años y a la terrible máscara maldita de Majora. Por suerte tuvo la ayuda de un hada bastante mandona llamada Taya.

Taya le recordaba a Link sus aventuras vividas con Navi, pero la nostalgia no le impidió detener los planes de Majora y salvar a Termina. En esa aventura vio como Skull kid solo quería recuperar a sus amigos los gigantes. No quería aceptar que le dejaron debido a sus responsabilidades como dioses guardianes de Termina. Skull Kid, manipulado por Majora, estuvo a punto de hacer que la luna colisionase contra Termina, pero Link pudo impedirlo a tiempo.

-Una amistad verdadera siempre perdura en el tiempo, Skull Kid-le explicó Link cuando terminó toda aquella locura-. Que tus amigos se fuesen no significa que ya no te quieran. La gente tiene una vida y unas responsabilidades. Muchos se van y otros vienen, pero los amigos de verdad siempre permanecen en tu corazón. No debes deprimirte solo porque no vas a volver a verlos. A veces hay que dejar a los amigos marchar porque esa es la manera de hacerles felices.

-P-pero yo…no quiero estar solo-dijo llorando Skull Kid.

-Y no lo estás, tienes a Taya y Tael-le dijo Link con una pequeña sonrisa-. Además, ahora también me tienes a mí en tu corazón, pues somos amigos.

-… ¿De verdad?-preguntó dubitativo Skull Kid.

-¡Por supuesto!

Skull Kid comenzó a reír y saltar con entusiasmo ante la noticia mientras Taya y Tael revoloteaban por encima de él.

 _-¡Ey, escucha!-_ exclamó de repente una voz chillona en la cabeza de Link-. _Tal vez deberías seguir los consejos que le has dado a Skull Kid._

-N-Navi-Link miró hacia todos lados muy confuso. Al no ver al hada creyó que todo había sido cosa de su imaginación.

 **ooOoo**

Tras eso prosiguió con su búsqueda en otros reinos. Durante sus viajes siempre se mantuvo en contacto con Zelda a través de cartas. La princesa leía con emoción, miedo, preocupación y orgullo las aventuras de su Héroe mientras crecía y se convertía en una bella y sabia mujer.

Siete años más tarde Link regresó por fin a Hyrule. Al llegar muchos lo felicitaron y aclamaron pues sus hazañas habían llegado a oídos de todos. Era muy admirado por el pueblo y el ejército de Hyrule. Algunos incluso lo consideraban un héroe.

El rey le pidió encarecidamente que formase parte del ejército y adiestrase a sus soldados. Link aceptó la primera propuesta pero con la segunda tuvo sus dudas ya que no se sentía a gusto enseñando a otros sus técnicas de batalla. De todas formas, lo único que le importaba en esos momentos era poder estar cerca de su amada.

En tres años Link llegó a ser general, el mejor general que había tenido el ejército de Hyrule según muchos. Aun así, muchos nobles no veían aceptable que un plebeyo, por muy diestro e inteligente que fuese, ascendiese de esa forma en la jerarquía. El rey y la princesa se encargaron de hacerlos callar enseguida pues sus protestas no tenían fundamento alguno.

Eso no impidió que sus detractores se encargasen de difamarlo siempre que pudiesen o intentasen ridiculizarle en público. Por suerte para ellos, Link nunca les guardó rencor ni buscó venganza. "No hay mayor desprecio que no hacer aprecio", solía decir el joven guerrero.

 **ooOoo**

-¿Qué ocurre, Link?-preguntó Zelda un día. La joven princesa estaba muy preocupada al ver a la triste mirada de su prometido.

-Son los soldados-suspiró Link-. Todos me siguen rogando que les enseñe mis técnicas más poderosa pero me veo incapaz de ello.

-¿Por qué?

-Aunque parezca una tontería, no siento que ninguno de ellos sea digno de aprender mis secretos. Y por alguna razón, creo que moriré sin que nadie pueda heredar mis técnicas.

-Por favor Link, no digas eso-le pidió Zelda mientras lo abrazaba por detrás-. No quiero que tengas esos pensamientos tan oscuros cuando estamos tan cerca de casarnos.

-Tienes razón, mi vida, perdóname-dijo Link dándose la vuelta para besar a su princesa-. No sé qué haría sin ti, Zelda.

-Yo tampoco, Link-respondió ella mientras correspondía con fervor sus besos. Nunca pensó que un gesto tan simple que había visto miles de veces pudiese ser tan maravilloso si uno mismo lo experimentaba, sobre todo con la persona que amaba.

 **ooOoo**

 **-Negación-**

Zelda lo sabía. Lo sabía pero no quería admitirlo. Su marido no iba a volver. La había dejado sola.

-Zelda…No puedes seguir encerrada en tu habitación-le dijo Impa-. A mí también me duele la pérdida de Link pero no puedes permitirte seguir así.

-Link no está muerto-se mintió a sí misma-. Solo está en uno de sus viajes, seguro que vuelve pronto.

-Zelda…

-No está muerto-dijo un poco más fuerte.

-Zelda por favor-Impa puso una mano encima de su hombro-. Algún día serás nombrada reina de Hyrule. Tienes un deber que cumplir. Tu pueblo te necesita…y también tu hijo.

Zelda se llevó las manos a su abultado vientre de forma instintiva. Si no fuese por aquella vida que llevaba en sus entrañas seguramente se habría reunido sin dudarlo con su amado, allá donde estuviese.

 _-Link volverá-_ pensaba con desesperación-. _Siempre vuelve, no importa el tiempo que pase. Esta vez no será distinto._

 **-Ira-**

Zelda hizo caso de lo que Impa le decía y cumplió con sus deberes, al menos los primeros días. Impa, al haber cuidado durante toda su vida de Zelda, supo predecir lo que iba a ocurrir así que la llevó a Kakariko. Allí la princesa pudo desatar toda su ira contenida. Por suerte todos los habitantes prometieron no contar nada de lo sucedido aquella semana.

-¿Ya estás mejor?-preguntó Impa a la princesa. Estaban en una zona libre de hierba, árboles, rocas e insectos, todo gracias a la magia de Zelda.

-La culpa la tienen ellas-susurró la princesa. Parecía estar en un estado de trance y llevaba días sin dormir bien. A Impa le preocupaba que aquello fuese contraproducente para el bebé.

-¿Cómo?

-¡La culpa la tienen esas malditas gerudo!-rugió Zelda furiosa-. La guerra, los monstruos y demonios que asolaban nuestro reino… ¡Si ellas no hubiesen intentado liberar a Ganondorf de su prisión Link no habría muerto!

-Zelda…

-Las hermanas Birova, Ganondorf…-dijo Zelda con odio. Impa se asustó al verla en ese estado-. Debería exterminar a todas las gerudo para que Hyrule nunca más vuelva a sufrir por su culpa. No son más que una plaga.

-¡Cálmate, Zelda, no estás pensando con claridad!-le gritó Impa. Rápidamente se acercó a ella y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos-. Esas gerudo eran solo una facción extremista que apoyaba a Ganondorf. ¡No puedes hacer un genocidio contra personas inocentes solo porque no eres capaz de superar tu dolor!

Zelda pareció tranquilizarse un poco al oír las duras palabras de su ex-nana.

-Me da igual-respondió de repente con frialdad-. Gracias a Link ganamos la guerra pero su cuerpo se está pudriendo en algún lugar del bosque perdido… ¡Y todo por culpa de esas malnacidas gerudo!

Zelda no vio llegar el tortazo que Impa le dio. La princesa se llevó una mano a su dolorida mejilla. Su mirada era de incredulidad total pues jamás pensó que llegaría el día en el cual Impa tendría que darle una bofetada.

-Zelda, ¿Es qué no eres capaz de ver la oscuridad que está anidando en tu corazón?-dijo Impa. Zelda se sorprendió al alzar la vista y ver lágrimas cayendo por el rostro de la sheikah-. Yo también echo de menos a Link, todo le echamos de menos... ¿Qué crees que pensaría Link si te viese de esta manera?

-…Estaría muy decepcionado, pero aun así me perdonaría porque tenía un corazón más grande que este reino-dijo Zelda. Sin darse cuenta también se había puesto a llorar.

-Cierto-rió Impa, aunque su rostro recuperó la seriedad enseguida-. Ahora mismo hay mucha gente como tú que está deseando exterminar a las gerudo, sean inocentes o no. No puedes permitirlo Zelda. Las gerudo son una parte muy importante de Hyrule y tú como princesa debes defenderlas. Y aunque no fuesen parte de Hyrule atacarlas no está bien y lo sabes.

-Tienes razón, perdóname Impa, por favor perdóname-sollozó Zelda mientras pensaba en la gerudo Nabooru, con quien compartía una gran amistad-. Que las Diosas me perdonen por mis palabras.

-Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, mi niña-respondió Impa con cariño mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba su cabellera-. Y estoy segura de que las Diosas tampoco.

 **ooOoo**

 **-Negociación-**

-Link no va a volver-se dijo a si misma Zelda. Estaba frente a un espejo, observando su abultado vientre de ocho meses-. Pero te tengo a ti. Si eres niña te llamarás Zelda pero si eres niño te llamaré Daphness. No tendrás a tu padre pero me aseguraré de que conozcas toda la verdad sobre él. La verdadera historia del Héroe del Tiempo.

Numerosos príncipes y nobles le habían pedido su mano en matrimonio pero ella se había negado en rotundo. Jamás amaría a otro hombre como a Link y la descendencia al trono estaba asegurada por lo que el rey de Hyrule no insistió con ese tema. Zelda tenía bien claro que cuando llegase el momento, no compartiría su poder con nadie que no fuese Link. Por lo tanto, reinaría sola.

Con mucho pesar, Zelda se cambió de habitación y ordenó cerrar la que ya poseía. No se veía con fuerzas de levantarse todo los días en la cama matrimonial, creyendo que todo aquello era una pesadilla, creyendo que Link se encontraría a su lado cuando despertase.

 _-Es hora de que despierte a la realidad_ -pensó Zelda mientras se alejaba de su antigua habitación. Los soldados y criados que la vieron no pudieron evitar sentir como un escalofrío recorría sus espaldas. La princesa no parecía hyliana, les recordaba demasiado a un alma en pena.

 **ooOoo**

 **-Depresión-**

 **Varios meses después...**

Zelda entró en las caballerizas y fue directa hacia Epona, la noble y fiel yegua de su amado. Según los cuidadores la yegua había cambiado drásticamente desde la pérdida de su amo. No dejaba que otros caballos o yeguas se acercasen a ella. Se había vuelto arisca, agresiva y parecía haber perdido la ilusión de vivir. Para evitar que muriese de pena Zelda la visitaba siempre que podía y juntas solían salir de paseo.

-Tú también le echas de menos, ¿verdad Epona?-dijo Zelda entre lágrimas.

La yegua dejó que la princesa le abrazase y juntas lamentaron en silencio la pérdida del Héroe del Tiempo. Las dos habían llegado a conocerle muy bien y sus vidas habían cambiado drásticamente debido a ello. Aun así, jamás se arrepentirían de que sus destinos se hubiesen cruzado con el de Link.

 **ooOoo**

El rancho Lon Lon, dirigido por Malon, una amiga de ella y Link. Siguiendo los consejos de Impa, Zelda había decidido visitar a su amiga.

-Hola, Malon-dijo Zelda con una sonrisa algo forzada al ver a la granjera saliendo de los establos. No es que le cayese mal, pero hacía tiempo que su capacidad de sonreír de forma sincera escaseaba.

-Zelda-dijo sorprendida la granjera pelirroja. Pudo observar que tras el parto la princesa parecía un alma en pena. Era sorprendente que con lo delgada que estaba pudiese mantenerse en pie-. No sabía que ibas a venir.

-Yo tampoco-admitió ella-. Pero parece ser que Epona tenía muchas ganas de verte.

-Epona es muy buena chica-dijo Malon con una tierna sonrisa mientras acariciaba a la yegua-. ¿Queréis que os traiga algo de comer a las dos?

Epona relinchó con entusiasmo al oír aquello. Malon se rió ligeramente.

-Esperad unos minutos y enseguida estoy con vosotras.

Malon se marchó a terminar sus tareas. Cuando volvió las dos comieron dentro de su casa mientras Epona disfrutaba de una buena ración de zanahorias y manzanas.

-¿Cómo está el bebé?-preguntó Malon.

-…Muy bien. Casi siempre estoy con él-dijo Zelda. Sus apagados ojos brillaron muy levemente al recordar a su retoño-. Hoy Impa se encarga de cuidarlo.

-Me hubiese gustado verle.

-La próxima vez lo traeré-prometió Zelda.

-He visto a Epona muy delgada-comentó Malon algo preocupada-. ¿No la alimentan bien en el castillo?

-Sí, pero desde lo de…Desde aquello apenas come lo que le dan-dijo Zelda con la voz a punto de quebrarse.

-Siento mucho haber sacado el tema-se disculpó Malon enseguida.

-No, no pasa nada-Zelda puso una mano encima de la de Malon para tranquilizarla-. Algún día tendré que superarlo.

-…Yo…Nunca he estado casada, pero tras ver a mi padre puedo entender que algo así nunca se supera.

Zelda cerró los ojos mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla. Malon se levantó de su silla y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Conmigo no tienes que hacerte la fuerte, Zelda-le susurró con cariño-. Somos amigas. Puedes desahogarte todo lo que quieras.

Y eso fue lo que hizo Zelda. Estuvo llorando en los brazos de su amiga durante lo que le parecieron horas. Cuando por fin se calmó Malon le dio varios pañuelos y un vaso de agua para que se hidratase.

-Gracias-dijo Zelda una vez estuvo recuperada-. Siento mucho haberte puesto en este compromiso.

-¡Ni lo pienses!-respondió Malon sin darle importancia alguna a lo sucedido-. Ya te he dicho que somos amigas. Siempre que necesites un hombro para llorar aquí me tendrás.

-Malon, eres una de las personas más buenas que jamás he conocido, no me extraña que Link te tuviese en tan alta estima-dijo Zelda con una pequeña sonrisa. Aunque enseguida se le borró-. A veces creo que si Link se hubiese casado con alguien como tú aun estaría vivo.

Hubo una época en la cual todo el mundo aseguraba que Link y Malon acabarían juntos. La granjera tenía cariño por el Héroe del Tiempo, eso no lo negaba nadie, pero no había nada que indicase que entre ellos había algo más. Aun así, fueron muchos los que insistieron en que serían una pareja ideal, tantos que incluso Zelda llegó a pensarlo alguna vez. Por suerte ni ella ni Link eran personas fácilmente influenciables.

Malon la agarró de los hombros con brusquedad y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Nunca vuelvas a decir eso, ¿de acuerdo? -le ordenó la granjera a la reina-. Link solo tenía ojos para ti y eso lo sabe cualquiera que le conociese. No quiero que vuelvas a pensar que vuestro amor fue un error.

Zelda, algo intimidada asintió rápidamente con la cabeza.

-¡Perfecto!-exclamó Malon separándose de ella-. Ahora rezaré a las Diosas para que no me ejecuten por haber osado dar una orden a la reina.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Zelda se rió. Y fue una sensación maravillosa. Debía recordar darles las gracias a Impa por su sugerencia de visitar a Malon.

 **ooOoo**

Por la noche, sola en su habitación, Malon lloró durante horas al recordar a su querido amigo. También lloró por la esposa, retoño y amigos que dejaba atrás.

-¿P-por qué, Link?-sollozó Malon-. ¿Por qué tuviste que ser un héroe hasta el final?

 **ooOoo**

 **-Aceptación-**

El sacrificio de los seis sabios, la expulsión definitiva de las gerudo de Hyrule, la ejecución fallida de Ganondorf y su posterior destierro al reino del Crepúsculo, el nacimiento del infante Daphness, la muerte del rey de Hyrule, el reinado de Zelda VII la Sabia…Muchas cosas podían pasar en un siglo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la longevidad de algunos hylianos como los miembros de la familia real.

Daphness había oído hablar mucho de su padre. Su madre y los habitantes de Hyrule hablaban de sus hazañas militares y de como él solo era un ejército en un solo hombre. Su padre nunca llegó a ser rey, pero pasaría a la historia como un gran guerrero…O tal vez no, pues siempre hay personas más que dispuestas a manipular la historia, sobre todo si guardan un gran rencor en sus oscuros corazones, pero esa historia no debe ser contada ni aquí ni ahora.

 **ooOoo**

Fue en una noche iluminada por la luna llena cuando Daphness fue a la habitación de su madre. Quiso llamar a su puerta, pero se detuvo al oír una voz que no reconocía.

-¿Por fin ha llegado la hora?-preguntaba con entusiasmo la anciana ex-reina.

-Así es, mi amor-dijo una voz fuerte y masculina, pero que a la vez era cariñosa.

-No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado por este momento, Link.

Daphness abrió los ojos como platos al oír aquella. ¿Link?, ¿Cómo su padre? ¿Acaso su madre había perdido la cabeza?

-Siento mucho todo por lo que te hecho pasar.

-No lo sientas-replicó Zelda riéndose levemente-. Me ha costado mucho vivir sin ti pero al final encontré un motivo para seguir hacia delante.

-… ¿Nuestro hijo?

-Así es-afirmó Zelda-. El fruto de nuestro amor.

Daphness no sabía lo que pasaba y estaba cada vez más nervioso. Tenía ganas de entrar pero algo se lo estaba impidiendo.

-Juntos en una nueva aventura-dijo aquella voz masculina.

-La mayor aventura de todas…Y esta vez podré acompañarte, sin trucos ni disfraces-respondió feliz Zelda-. Solos tú y yo.

-Solos tú y yo, mi amor.

Daphness no pudo soportarlo más y entro en la habitación rápidamente. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al comprobar que su madre estaba sentada en una silla en mitad del balcón. Ya no respiraba, pero tenía una expresión de felicidad en el rostro que jamás le había visto en toda su vida.

Daphness soltó un par de lágrimas mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de la que para él fue, la mejor reina y madre del mundo.

-Mamá…No sé si lo que estoy pensando es cierto, pero si es así, espero que tú y padre seáis muy felices allá donde estéis.

* * *

 **Twilight Princess**

* * *

-Sir Link, ¿qué es lo que deseáis?

-¿Por qué me hacéis esa pregunta, majestad?-preguntó Link confuso.

-Habéis salvado a dos reinos y las vidas de sus habitantes-respondió Zelda muy seria-. Pedidme lo que queráis. Mientras esté a mi alcance, os lo concederé.

-No necesito nada más-dijo Link negando con la cabeza-. Nombrarme caballero de Hyrule es más que suficiente. Además, si hice lo que hice no fue por una recompensa.

Zelda observaba con atención a Link. Aquel joven había arriesgado su vida y sin embargo no buscaba premio alguno. Durante toda su vida se había rodeado de gente codiciosa y no conocía a ningún noble que hubiese rechazado una oferta de la reina de Hyrule.

-Cada día puedo entender mejor porque fuisteis elegidos por las diosas, sir Link-dijo Zelda con una tierna sonrisa.

Los ojos de Link brillaron con alegría a la vez que su rostro se sonrojaba.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Zelda con curiosidad.

-Tenéis una sonrisa preciosa, majestad, no deberías esconderla tanto.

Zelda se sonrojo al oírle hablar así. Muchos nobles y pretendientes la habían halagado durante años pero al contrario que ellos, las palabras de Link si eran del todo sinceras y no tenían motivos ocultos.

 **ooOoo**

 **Varios meses después…**

Link miraba fijamente a Zelda y esta no tardó en darse cuenta de ello.

-No tengáis miedo en preguntarme lo que sea, Sir Link-le dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

-Link, llamadme solo Link, su majestad-respondió él con otra sonrisa.

-¿No os gusta vuestro título de caballero?-preguntó la reina preocupada.

Link negó con la cabeza.

-No es eso, simplemente prefiero que no me tratéis como si fuese un noble, pues no me considero como tal.

-Puede que no seáis un noble, pero vuestro corazón lo es-le aseguró Zelda-. De acuerdo, os llamaré Link…si vos me llamáis también por mi nombre.

-P-pero majestad…yo no…

-No os pido que lo hagáis en público, tan solo cuando estemos solos-se explicó rápidamente ella. La reina non pudo evitar reír al ver el sonrojo del Héroe-. Además, ya ha pasado un año desde que nos conocimos y siento como si llevásemos toda la vida juntos. Somos amigos y los amigos no se tratan con tanta formalidad. ¿Acaso me equivoco?

-Para nada…Zelda-Link se sorprendió al descubrir que no le costaba nada pronunciar el nombre de su soberana, es más, disfrutaba de poder hacerlo.

-¿Y bien, Link?, ¿qué quieres preguntarme?-preguntó Zelda. No sabía por qué, pero el hecho de que Link la tratase por fin como a una amiga la llenaba de felicidad.

Link la miró con firmeza. Su anterior nerviosismo había desaparecido por completo.

-Estaba pensando que tal vez os…te gustaría ir al festival.

Los ojos de Zelda se abrieron de par en par ante esa sugerencia.

-¡N-no es una cita ni nada por el estilo!-aclaró rápidamente Link-. Solo quiero que disfrutes y puedas ver como celebra tu pueblo las fiestas…

-Gracias por la invitación-dijo Zelda con una sonrisa-. Si tú eres mi acompañante no puedo negarme.

El corazón de Link dió un vuelco cuando este volvió a contemplar aquella sonrisa que le provocaba sensaciones que jamás había sentido antes. Y eso le asustaba.

 **ooOoo**

Durante el festival, Link y Zelda participaron en varios juegos y comieron en bares y restaurantes que harían que al resto de nobles les diese un ataque al corazón. Por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, Zelda volvió a recordar lo que era la diversión.

Los celestes ojos de Zelda, su contagiosa y dulce sonrisa, su cabello castaño siendo mecido por el viento, el cómo se movía y hablaba con elegancia, su forma de tratar con amabilidad a todos los habitantes con los que se cruzaba…

Link sabía muy bien lo que le estaba pasando. Eso solo hizo que sus anteriores miedos aumentasen, pues alguien como él jamás podría ser algo más que un amigo para la maravillosa reina de Hyrule.

 **ooOoo**

 **Un año después…**

Cuando Zelda visitó Ordon junto a Link fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente enamorado de él. Sus vibrantes y salvajes ojos azules, su pícara sonrisa, su atlético cuerpo, su humildad a la hora de hablar, su forma de jugar con los niños y de contarles historias…Fue en ese momento cuando Zelda se dio cuenta de que no le importaría nada tener a alguien como él a su lado…Siendo algo más que un amigo.

Por desgracia, Ilia, la amiga de la infancia de Link, también se dio cuenta de ello. Muchos pensarían que trataría a Zelda de forma fría y descortés, pues era bien sabido que la joven humana llevaba años enamorada de su amigo de la infancia. Más fue todo lo contrario. La trató con mucha amabilidad e incluso puso esfuerzo de su parte para que Zelda y Link tuviesen varios momentos a solas.

Un tiempo más tarde Zelda le preguntaría el porqué de aquello.

-He podido ver como Link os mira cuando creía que nadie le veía. Cada vez que lo hace sus ojos se iluminan por completo, jamás lo había visto tan feliz-confesó Ilia-. Puede que no lo parezca, pero sé cuándo he perdido una guerra. Link es mi amigo y siempre lo será, por eso su felicidad es lo primero para mí. Lo quiero demasiado y cuando quieres a alguien buscas lo mejor para él…aunque no seas tú.

Zelda abrazó a Ilia, dejándola sorprendida y sonrojada por aquel gesto de la reina de Hyrule.

-Sois una persona maravillosa, Ilia-murmuró Zelda-. Por eso os deseo una vida feliz y que encontréis a alguien especial con quien compartirla.

-Gracias, majestad.

-Zelda, llamadme Zelda cuando estemos solas.

-Solo si vos me llamáis Ilia.

Zelda se rió ante ese comentario, pues le recordó la situación vivida con Link hace años.

Cuando él y su Héroe se marcharon de Ordon, Zelda tenía muy claro quién le gustaría que fuese su dama de honor en una hipotética futura boda.

 **ooOoo**

Amar y ser correspondido. Zelda y Link podían comprender ahora que no había mayor felicidad que esa. Una bonita amistad, diferencias sociales y supuestamente nada en común. Esas eran las barreras que les impedían ir más allá en su relación. Pero ellos las habían roto todas. Habían descubierto que el amor, sobre todo un amor tan ancestral como el de ellos, era una fuerza a tener en cuenta.

No era un simple enamoramiento de juventud, era algo más y ambos lo sabían, lo sentían en sus corazones. Eran sin duda muy afortunados pues no todos en el mundo tenían la posibilidad de encontrar a su alma gemela en el mundo terrenal. Y por eso dieron las gracias a las Diosas.

Mientras se besaban y abrazaban, en un rincón del jardín lejos de miradas indiscretas, sus almas fueron reconociéndose y el lazo rojo del destino fue haciéndose más y más visible para aquellos con la capacidad de ver más allá de lo material. Por suerte para ellos, solo un miembro del Consejo Real tenía esa capacidad.

 **ooOoo**

Había que ser muy estúpido para no darse cuenta de que había algo entre la reina de Hyrule y el Héroe del Crepúsculo. Cinco años habían pasado desde que Link derrotó a Zant, el rey usurpador y a Ganondorf, el demonio gerudo. Cinco años en los cuales el joven Héroe había dejado su pueblo para ir a la Ciudadela de Hyrule y ayudar con las restauraciones del palacio.

En todo ese tiempo Link se había acabado uniendo al ejército de Hyrule, había sido nombrado caballero y escolta personal de la reina, incluso se le había premiado con tierras y dinero, dos cosas que rechazó enseguida para sorpresa y alivio del resto de nobles y ministros.

 _-Menudo ignorante, rechazar semejante propuesta de su majestad._

 _-Obviamente un cabrero no puede tener mucha inteligencia por más héroe que sea._

 _-Aunque el cabrero se vista de Héroe, cabrero se queda._

Esos eran algunos de los insultos que Link recibía de parte de los otros nobles. Sin embargo el joven siempre los ignoraba y no hacía nada que pudiese provocar una pelea, para disgusto de sus detractores. Estos no se atrevían a ir más lejos por temor a enfurecer a la reina por lo que nunca hubo altercados. Más de uno se revolvería en el suelo si supiese que Link poseía una fortuna para nada desdeñable, fruto de sus aventuras por Hyrule.

Sin embargo, la estupidez de los nobles no distrajo a Perícleo de lo que le contaban sus ojos. La manera en la cual Zelda se sonrojaba cuando esta con Link, la manera en la que ambos les brillaban los ojos cuando intercambiaban miradas, la manera en la que se cogían de la mano cuando nadie los veía…

Perícleo podía ser viejo pero reconocía lo que estaba sucediendo. Por una parte se sentía feliz pues la reina era como una hija para ella. Verla tan contenta tras tantos años siendo una "reina de hielo" hacía que su corazón latiese de nuevo. Por otro lado…Link prácticamente era un candidato perfecto para ella, era un Héroe y el mejor caballero del reino, aun así los ministros no aceptarían que fuese rey.

Sus miedos y alegrías se acentuaron cuando hace dos años, Link se acercó a él con una extraña petición.

 _-Deseo estudiar ciencias políticas, economía y todo lo que le enseñaste a la reina-dijo Link._

 _Perícleo lo miró como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza. ¿Para qué iba a querer alguien como Link estudiar eso? A menos que…_

 _-N-no tienes por qué hacerlo si no quieres-dijo Link de repente. El viejo tutor pudo observar el nerviosismo del joven al ver que no le respondía._

 _-Hum…Enseñarte todo lo que sabe la reina es imposible, muchacho-dijo desanimando a Link-. Pero, puedo enseñarte la cuarta parte y con eso será más que suficiente para que consigas los títulos académicos necesarios para llevar a cabo tu plan._

 _-M-mi plan-preguntó Link aún más nervioso._

 _-Soy viejo, no estúpido muchacho-le replicó en un tono que fingía ser severo-. Sé porque quieres volverte un erudito. Tranquilo, será nuestro secreto._

 **ooOoo**

Link y Zelda cabalgaban por la pradera de Hyrule mientras soplaba un suave viento. Ambos disfrutaban de los pocos momentos en los cuales podían estar solos, in tener que ocultar sus sentimientos el uno por el otro, pudiendo ser ellos mismos.

Allí, en la soledad del campo podían compartir besos y caricias sin necesidad de preocuparse de ser juzgados por otros. Allí podían expresar con gestos y acciones lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

-Link…yo…te quiero-dijo Zelda entre besos. Link se separó de ella tan solo unos milímetros. Estaba sorprendido pues no era muy común que Zelda le dijese eso. No es que no se lo demostrase siempre que pudiese, pero oírla decir esas palabras le llenaban de una alegría indescriptible.

-Yo también te quiero-dijo él mientras volvía a besarla, esta vez con más fervor. Zelda puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo atrajo más hacia ella. La felicidad que la embargaba era tal que se sentía la mujer más dichosa del mundo.

Tras unos minutos más intercambiando besos, se volvieron a separar por la falta de aire y se levantaron del suelo.

-Zelda, tengo algo muy importante que decirte-dijo Link de repente-. Cuando te conocí me pareciste la persona más hermosa que jamás había visto. Y además, era la primera vez que veía a alguien como yo.

-¿Alguien como tú?

-Un hyliano-aclaró él-. Una persona de orejas largas y puntiagudas... Sentí mucha vergüenza de que la princesa del reino me viese convertido en una bestia, pero aun así me miraste a los ojos y me trataste como si fuese la persona más importante del mundo, erradicando enseguida mis inseguridades.

-¿Y por qué no iba a hacerlo?-preguntó Zelda confusa-. Podía sentir tus miedos por lo que me pareció bien ayudarte.

-¿Lo ves?, eres tan buena que ayudas a los demás aunque no les conozcas de nada. A mí, a Midna, a tu reino…Lo sacrificaste todo sin esperar nada a cambio-dijo Link con orgullo-. Por eso me gustaría poder compartir el resto de mi vida con alguien tan maravillosa como tú.

Zelda se llevó las manos a la boca y contuvo la respiración al ver como Link sacaba un objeto de su bolsillo. Una cajita de color morado que tenía en su interior un anillo de oro con el símbolo de la Diosa Nayru graba en el. El corazón de Zelda iba a mil por hora, no podía creerse lo que iba a suceder.

-Zelda… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

-…Sí, sí, sí, ¡sííííí!-exclamó ella sorprendiendo a Link, pues jamás la había visto tan emocionada. Aun así, no perdió el tiempo y la cogió en brazos mientras ambos reían y se besaban. Lágrimas de felicidad recorrían las mejillas de ambos enamorados sin que pudiesen ni quisiesen remediarlo.

 **ooOoo**

Era un día soleado y Zelda decidió pasear por la Ciudadela junto a Link. A los ministros no les hacía mucha gracia que paseasen solos tantas veces pero no se atrevían a contradecir los deseos de la reina. Desde que no era una princesa había dejado muy claro a sus ministros quien era la líder de Hyrule, aunque eso no impedía que siempre buscasen alguna forma de posicionarse por encima de ella.

-Los ministros, tienen miedo de lo que dirá la gente si sabe que mantenéis una amistad tan grande con un simple caballero. Un caballero que fue cabrero de un pueblo alejado de las manos de las Diosas-le comentó Perícleo. Al ver la mirada que le dirigió su ex-pupila levantó las manos en señal de paz-. Sus palabras, no las mías. Ya sabéis que adoro a ese joven.

-Lo sé, disculpadme-dijo Zelda suspirando-. Ahora mismo lo que los ministros piensen sobre Link me importa poco. Pero no permitiré que insulten al Héroe que salvo dos reinos y derrotó a Zant y a Ganondorf.

-Hazañas más que impresionantes-admitió Perícleo-. Sobre todo para alguien que nunca había entrado en combate hasta que llegó la invasión del Crepúsculo.

-Link merece ser recompensado pero siempre insiste en que su mayor recompensa es poder estar aquí, ayudando a nuestros soldados y haciendo Hyrule más seguro-dijo Zelda. Una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al pensar en el Héroe del Crepúsculo. Una sonrisa que no pasó desaperciba para su ex-maestro.

-¿Sabéis?, desde que Link está junto a vos sonreís mucho más, majestad.

-¿C-cómo?-preguntó algo alterada la reina.

Perícleo simplemente ser rió entre dientes.

-Por cierto, los estudios de Link van muy bien-le informó mientras, para alivio de Zelda, cambiaba de tema-. El joven aprende muy rápido. No posee vuestro talento pero tampoco se aleja mucho. Ha superado todas mis expectativas y está dominando en cuestión de meses lo que a otros nobles les cuesta años aprender.

-Aventurero, explorador, botánico, entomólogo, domador de caballos, caballero, exterminador de monstruos, héroe y ahora académico-recitó Zelda sin poder ocultar su orgullo y admiración por aquel joven-. ¿Hay algo que Link no sepa hacer?

-Sin duda es un diamante en bruto-afirmó Perícleo-. Cuando lo haya pulido del todo será un buen príncipe consorte.

Zelda giró la cabeza con brusquedad para mirar atónita a su tutor. Su rostro estaba rojo como un tomate y su boca abierta de par en par aunque no podía articular ni una sola palabra.

Perícleo la miró con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro. Una sonrisa que acabó contagiando a Zelda.

-Os equivocáis-replicó Zelda sorprendiéndole-. No será un buen príncipe consorte, sino uno de los mejores reyes que Hyrule jamás haya tenido.

Perícleo solo pudo reír al oír las firmes palabras de la reina. Al parecer Link no era el único que iba a superar sus expectativas.

Zelda sonrió aún más. Por fin estaba segura de que no solo su pueblo y su ejército la iban a apoyar en sus planes.

 **ooOoo**

-Me gustaría que Midna pudiese asistir a nuestra boda-confesó Zelda un día.

-A mí también-admitió Link con pesar-. Si no fuese por ella yo no estaría aquí, no me habría convertido en un héroe ni te habría conocido.

-… ¿La echas mucho de menos?

-Sí, es mi mejor amiga al fin y al cabo, con la que pasé muchas penurias y superé muchas batallas-dijo Link con una triste sonrisa-. Jamás podré agradecerle lo suficiente todo lo que hizo por mí.

Zelda sentía lo mismo por la princesa Twili, con la cual llegó a compartir su alma para salvarle la vida. Gracias a eso también sabía cómo de profundos eran los sentimientos de Midna hacia Link, pero no le correspondía a ella hablar sobre ese asunto.

-Espero que allí donde esté, pueda ser feliz-le deseo Zelda de todo corazón a la princesa del crepúsculo.

 **ooOoo**

La boda había terminado y casi todos se habían marchado. La cantidad de invitados había sido tal que parecía que toda Hyrule se había reunido en el castillo.

Debido a sus hazañas y viajes Link había hecho muchas amistades y alianzas. Además de que todos los habitantes de Ordon no querían perderse la boda de su Héroe. También se había celebrado la coronación del Héroe aquel día por lo que se invitó a muchos nobles gente de cargos importantes para que saludasen al nuevo rey de Hyrule.

Una vez en sus aposentos Zelda no quiso tardar ni un segundo y comenzó a desvestir a su héroe. Link siguió sus pasos e hizo lo mismo con ella. Ambos estaban deseando consumar su relación de una vez por todas.

Los besos que se dieron fueron escalando en intensidad, pues la pasión que sentían el uno por el otro era desbordante. No dijeron nada, tan solo querían demostrar sus sentimientos mediante actos no palabras

Link cogió a Zelda en brazos y la depositó con cuidado en la cama sin deshacer el beso. Eran marido y mujer, eran rey y reina. Aquella noche solo las Diosas serían testigos de cómo reforzaban del todo el lazo rojo que los unía desde tiempos ancestrales.

* * *

 **Four Swords Adventures**

* * *

Su lado oscuro Dark Link, el brujo de los vientos Vaati y el demonio gerudo Ganon. Sin duda Link podía presumir de ser la encarnación del Héroe elegido que peor lo había pasado durante sus aventuras. O eso es lo que se decía a sí mismo.

-¡He derrotado a tres de los peores villanos de la historia de Hyrule!-exclamó muy alterado.

-¿Y qué?-preguntó Valenzuela cruzándose de brazos-. Tuviste la ayuda de tus "clones" y además, ser un héroe no te da derecho a entrar en el despacho de la princesa cuando quieras.

-Soy su mejor amigo y solo quiero ver si está bien-se quejó Link-. Lleva dos días enteros sin salir.

-¿Y de qué te extrañas?, tiene que hacer mucho papeleo relacionado con los tratados de paz con las gerudo-le explicó el general del ejército-. Desde el reinado de la reina Zelda VII la Sabia, las relaciones entre los hylianos y las gerudo no han sido muy buenas que digamos.

-¿Eso se debe a que Ganondorf siempre nace en su tribu?

-Es una gran parte del problema, sí-admitió Valenzuela-. Tener al rey del mal como líder de las gerudo es algo que no hace gracia a nadie como podrás imaginar.

-¿Y no se puede hacer algo?

-¿Cómo qué?-preguntó Valenzuela mientras cerraba los ojos-. Los hylianos más radicales suelen hablar de exterminar a todas las gerudo pero es obvio que eso no es debatible.

Cuando Valenzuela volvió a abrir los ojos vio que Link había desaparecido.

-¡¿P-pero cómo…?! ¿No habrá…?-Valenzuela dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta del despacho de la princesa. Era imposible que Link se hubiese colado estando él delante, ¿verdad? No se atrevía a entrar y molestar a la princesa porque lo decidió pensar que Link simplemente se había rendido.

 **ooOoo**

Era una gran suerte que solo Link y Zelda conociesen todos los pasadizos secretos del castillo. De esa forma solían escaparse de los adultos cuando eran más pequeños y querían ir a jugar por el bosque o la pradera.

La princesa Zelda estaba muy ocupada revisando unas leyes cuando oyó como una de las puertas secretas de su despacho se abría. No le hizo falta darse la vuelta para saber quién era el "intruso".

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-preguntó sin apartar la vista de los documentos.

-Hola preciosa, yo también me alegro de verte-dijo Link mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios.

Zelda le correspondió durante unos segundos y volvió al trabajo enseguida.

-Link, no tengo tiempo para estar contigo-dijo ella.

-¿No tienes o no quieres?-preguntó él mientras le masajeaba sus tensos hombros.

-Ya sabes la respuesta-replicó ella. Aun así dejó los papeles en la mesa y cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba de aquel masaje gratuito.

-Zelda, no puedes estar todo el día trabajando-le dijo Link muy preocupado-. Necesitas descansar.

-Pero tengo mucho trabajo.

-¿No puedes pedir que te ayuden?-al ver que Zelda no contestaba Link creyó saber cuál era el problema-. ¿Otra vez con esas ideas de que no has sido útil a Hyrule?

-¡Pero es verdad!-exclamó ella separándose de él La princesa se levantó de su silla y se paseó por todo el despacho-. ¡Soy la princesa regente y me dejé capturar por un viejo brujo! Si no hubiese sido por ti Hyrule estaría en manos de Vaati o Ganon.

-No estoy para nada de acuerdo-replicó Link-. Como princesa regente has conseguido evitar varias guerras con las gerudo, has mantenido el reino unido y apenas se notan los problemas que causaron Dark Link, Vaati y Ganon. Y todos gracias a ti y esa cabecita tan mona que tienes.

Zelda lo miró fijamente mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas.

-¿Qué me dices si salimos a practicar un poco de ejercicio?-le sugirió Link. Zelda dudó ante esa petición-. Vamos, estoy seguro que necesitas aire fresco a toda costa.

Finalmente Zelda asintió con la cabeza y cogió la mano que Link le tendía.

-Desde que somos novios te has vuelto muy atrevido-le dijo con una sonrisa-. No creo que a nadie le guste saber que te cuelas en el despacho de la princesa para llevártela del castillo.

-Por eso esto será un secreto para todos-bromeó Link.

 **ooOoo**

-¡Maldición!-escupió Valenzuela irritado mientras recorría los pasillos del castillo.

-¿Qué ocurre general?-le preguntó Kaepora Gaebora preocupado al verlo de esa forma.

-Sumo Sacerdote-dijo Valenzuela mientras hacía una leve inclinación-. Las criadas me han dicho que la princesa ha desaparecido de sus aposentos-le explicó rápidamente-. Me apuesto lo que sea a que ese mequetrefe de Link ha tenido algo que ver.

-Seguramente-rió el sabio hombre-. Y si es así me siento más tranquilo, sé que Link protegería a la princesa con su propia vida.

-No considero apropiado que un caballero mantenga una relación tan estrecha con la princesa-replicó él.

-Estoy seguro de que muchos en Hyrule piensan como tú y puedo entenderlo-admitió Kaepora-. Pero los tiempos cambian y tras todo lo sucedido con Ganon seguro que te has dado cuenta de que hay cosas en las que es mejor no inmiscuirse.

-P-per-

Kaepora levantó su gruesa mano interrumpiendo al general.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa tanto, amigo mío?

-Que su relación evolucione a algo más, Sumo Sacerdote. No sería apropiado.

-Lo dudo, pues según los libros de historia no sería la primera vez que una regente mantiene una relación romántica con el Héroe de su época-dijo Kaepora, muy dispuesto a apoyar a la pareja si era necesario-. ¿O has olvidado a las reinas Zelda VII la Sabia y Zelda XII?

Valenzuela tuvo que callar ante las certeras y aplastantes palabras del Sumo Sacerdote. Sin embargo, a pesar de que Link no le caía bien debido a su actitud algo infantil, debía admitir que el joven tenía talento y un gran corazón. Tal vez debía darle un voto de confianza al joven Héroe.

 **ooOoo**

 **Varias horas más tardes...**

Zelda manejaba el florete como si fuese una extensión de su brazo derecho. Link estaba sorprendido y alegre al ver como la princesa había adquirido semejante maestría con tan solo tres años de práctica.

Link atacó con un tajo vertical desde arriba mientras Zelda alzaba su florete para detener el golpe.

 _-Mal movimiento, Zelda_ -pensó Link algo decepcionado-. _Soy más fuerte y mi espada es más grande y resistente que la tuya. Un bloqueo no es la mejor opción en tu caso._

Era demasiado tare para que Link detuviese su golpe más la princesa le dio una sorpresa inesperada. En el último segundo, se echó hacia un lado permitiendo que la espada de Link se deslizase sobre la suya y de esa forma desvió el tajo vertical sin recibir daño alguno.

 _-¡¿Pero qué?!-_ pensó Link atónito, pues aquel movimiento no era algo que cualquiera pudiese hacer tan fácilmente. El talento de Zelda en la esgrima superaba todas sus expectativas. Casi parecía otra persona.

Debido a la fuerza de inercia Link cayó hacía delante y una vez en el suelo rodó y se levantó de nuevo, evitando una patada descendente de Zelda. Sin duda alguna las clases de artes marciales impartidas por Impa también estaban dando sus frutos.

Zelda no perdió el tiempo y continuó con una serie de golpes rápidos ejecutados con su florete. Link detuvo todos y cada uno de ellos con relativa facilidad, pero poco a poco se vio obligado a retroceder debido a los insistentes ataques de Zelda. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta su espalda había chocado contra una pared rocosa.

-Parece que he conseguido acorralar al gran Héroe de las Cuatro Espadas-se burló Zelda, aunque no había ni una pizca de malicia en su voz. Lo que Link si se notaba es que la joven ya no respiraba con dificultad como en los primeros entrenamientos que tuvieron.

-Te has vuelto muy fuerte y aun así te he subestimado-admitió Link cerrando los ojos paras abrirlos enseguida de forma abrupta-. ¡Y tú me has subestimado a mí!

Sin que Zelda pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo Link saltó por encima de ella dando una voltereta en el aire. Se posicionó detrás de ella y colocó su espada en su delgado y elegante cuello.

-He ganado-dijo Link con una sonrisa traviese en su rostro.

-Tch…presumido-murmuró Zelda mientras bajaba su florete.

-No es cierto, simplemente tengo mucho más estilo-dijo él.

-¿Y bien?-dijo Zelda arqueando una ceja-. ¿Cuál es el consejo que me vas a dar hoy, estiloso Héroe?

-Que muevas tu florete como si fuese una espada y no una flor.

Zelda puso los ojos en blanco y suspiro.

-¿Se supone que eso es una broma?-le preguntó ella-. No podría esperar menos de un payaso sin imaginación como tú.

-Un payaso sin imaginación que os tiene loca, su alteza-dijo él dándole un profundo e intenso beso. Zelda no tardó en corresponderle a pesar de haberla pillado por sorpresa con aquel gesto.

-Huuumm…Tal vez debería nombrarte payaso real-le dijo pensativa.

-Estoy seguro de que mi padre y Valenzuela lo encontrarían muy apropiado-rió Link.

Ambos se dejaron sus armas y se sentaron en la hierba. Sus manos entrelazadas mientras contemplaban el paisaje de su bello reino.

-Parece mentira que hace tan solo tres años Hyrule estuviese amenazado por tres de los peores criminales de nuestra historia, según los libros que he leído-comentó Zelda de repente-. Me alegra no ser tan inútil como en esa época.

Link la miró de soslayo. Siempre había sabido que Zelda tenía cierto complejo de culpa debido a su incapacidad de defenderse si no era usando magia, y aun así su magia tampoco se especializaba en el área del combate.

El fallecido rey de Hyrule nunca había permitido que su hija entrenase pues decía que eso era algo "indigno" de la alta nobleza como ellos. Zelda opinaba que un buen regente debía estar al frente de sus hombres para inspirarlos con actos y no solo palabras. Por suerte Zelda no siempre hacía caso de los consejos u órdenes de su padre, si no ellos dos nunca habrían sido amigos y luego más que eso.

-¿Acaso has olvidado que fue gracias a ti que pudimos sellar a Ganon?-le dijo Link en un intento de animar a su novia.

-Las otras doncellas también ayudaron-le recordó Zelda.

-Cierto, pero tú nos ayudaste a mí y a mis "clones" a destruir a Dark Link y a Vaati.

-Y antes de eso estuve encerrada en la Torre de los Vientos como si fuese una damisela en apuros, esperando a su caballero de blanca armadura-se quejó ella.

-Más bien como una doncella esperando a sus cuatro caballeros de color verde, azul morado y rojo-rió link.

Zelda fue contagiada por la risa de Link y juntos se carcajearon hasta que les dolió la tripa.

-No deberías ser tan dura contigo misma-le aconsejó Link con cariño mientras la abrazaba-. Todos teníamos un papel que cumplir y tu hiciste muy bien el tuyo. ¿O has olvidado que fuiste la primera en darse cuenta de que el sello de Vaati se estaba rompiendo?

-Yo…

-Eres una gran princesa regente, Zelda-le susurró al oído-. Y algún día serás una gran reina.

Pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron por los ojos de Zelda la oír las palabras de su amado.

-Link…gracias por creer en mí.

-Aunque no lo creas casi todos en Hyrule creemos en ti, Zelda-le aseguró él mirándola a los ojos-. Espero que algún día seas capaz de verlo.

Link limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas y le dio un suave beso donde puso todo su amor hacia ella, transmitiéndole con eso todo lo que no era capaz de transmitirle con palabras.

Cuando por fin se separaron los ojos de la princesa brillaban con una luz nueva.

-Me alegro de haber venido hasta aquí contigo-le confesó mientras sus frentes se tocaban ligeramente-. No sabía cuánto necesitaba tus palabras, tu cariño y tu comprensión.

-¿Lo ves como no siempre soy un payaso?-bromeó Link.

-Eso es algo muy dudoso-rió ella mientras se levantaba y recogía su florete del suelo-. Vamos Héroe de las Cuatro Espadas, es hora de que te derrote de una vez por todas.

-Eso ya lo veremos, Séptima Doncella.

Desde el cielo un extraño búho observaba feliz como la pareja iniciaba de nuevo su combate.

-Parece que Hyrule saldrá adelante de nuevo gracias a los elegidos por las Diosas-ululó el Búho muy feliz-. Siempre es un placer veros juntos, Hylia y Link.

Dicho esto, el búho se alejó volando hacia el castillo sin que la pareja lo viese u oyese.


	5. Capítulo 5: Línea del Fracaso

**Disclamer: No poseo los derechos de The Legend of Zelda**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Línea del Fracaso**

* * *

 **A Link to the Past/Link´s Awakening**

* * *

Bajo la atenta mirada del Héroe se encontraba el malvado sacerdote de las tinieblas, Agahnim. El Héroe había llegado demasiado lejos como para rendirse ahora.

—Ajá... ¡Link, he estado esperándote! Je, je, je... Tenía la esperanza de que podría hacer desaparecer a Zelda delante de tus ojos ¡He aquí el último momento de la Princesa Zelda!

— ¡No lo hagas!—rugió Link al ver como el villano dirigía su magia oscura hacia la princesa Zelda, quien en su debilitado estado no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo.

—Link…—fue lo último que dijo la princesa antes de desvanecerse entre las sombras.

A pesar de que Link la había conocido hacía unos pocos días, sentía una extraña conexión con ella. Ahora esa conexión acababa se había perdido por completo. Todo por culpa de Agahnim.

—Ju, ju, ju…Llegas demasiado tarde Héroe—se burló Agahnim—. Ahora con las siete doncellas aprisionadas en el Mundo Oscuro mi plan ya no puede ser detenido. Ni siquiera el legendario guerrero de ropajes verdes puede hacer nada contra mí.

Link no le escuchaba, solo tenía una cosa en mente, vengar a Hyrule y a todos los que habían sufrido bajo el yugo de Agahnim.

—Vas a pagar con tu vida por lo que has hecho—dijo Link muy serio mientras alzaba la espada Maestra, que por alguna extraña razón parecía más pesada.

—Eso es…deja que la oscuridad llene tu alma—le aconsejó maliciosamente Agahnim—. Solo así, podrás vencerme. Usa tu ira, usa tu odio, son las únicas armas con las que puedes contar ahora mismo.

La batalla fue más dura de lo que Link se imaginaba. El sacerdote de las tinieblas no dudaba en desaparecer y aparecer de forma continua, además de que también atacaba con bolas eléctricas que el joven Héroe devolvía como podía.

La ira de Link aumentaba por momentos al verse incapaz de golpear a su odiado enemigo. Que el peso de la Espada Maestra siguiese aumentando a cada segundo no ayuda en lo absoluto.

— _Link…Link…_

El Héroe alzó la mirada. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido por completo. Nada ni nadie se movía excepto él. Incluso Agahnim seguía congelado en su postura de combate.

Para su sorpresa, ante él estaba la figura traslúcida de la princesa Zelda. La joven princesa no parecía estar sufriendo pues su rostro era de calma absoluta.

—P-princesa Zelda—murmuró Link confuso. ¿De dónde provenía su voz y figura si ya no estaba en este mundo?

— _No dejes que la oscuridad domine tu corazón, Link_ —le rogó Zelda—. _Eres el Héroe que Hyrule tanto necesita. El odio y la venganza no desharán los pecados de Agahnim. Tú posees un corazón muy grande, prométeme que no dejarás que nadie te lo arrebate._

Link la miró sin poder creerse lo que le pedía. Dejar ir su odio contra aquel malvado era algo casi impensable. La ira era lo que le daba fuerzas para continuar peleando.

Link iba a explicarle todo aquello, más al observar su cristalina y pura mirada algo se encendió en su corazón, quemando la oscuridad que intentaba anidar en él.

—Lo prometo, alteza—las palabras salieron de la boca de Link antes de que este comprendiese lo que estaba haciendo. Y por alguna razón, aquello no le molestó.

Zelda sonrió y entonces Link notó con sorpresa como la Espada Maestra se volvía increíblemente ligera. Ahora sí que estaba preparado para cumplir su destino. Aunque en el fondo, se seguía preguntando que era aquel extraño efecto que la princesa tenía sobre él.

 **ooOoo**

Link y Zelda habían derrotado a Ganon. La Trifuerza había desecho todas las maldades de Agahnim y la paz reinaba en Hyrule. Aun así, Link no podía olvidar las últimas palabras del asesino de sus padres, quién había sido traicionado y asesinado por su amo Ganon.

— _Y-yo…q-quería p-poder—había susurrado un moribundo Agahnim—. T-tus padres… supieron ver la oscuridad que comenzaba a rodear mi corazón. Deberían haberme matado, pero era demasiado buenos y me querían como a un hermano…I-intentaron convencerme de que escapase de la influencia de Ganon pero el poder me cegó y acabé por traicionarles…_

— _... ¿Te arrepientes de haberlo hecho?—preguntó Link mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños. Zelda puso una mano sobre su hombro para tranquilizarle._

— _Sí—respondió Agahnim con lágrimas en los ojos—. Ojalá hubiese sido más fuerte…Por favor, prométeme que vencerás a Ganon…No dejes que ese demonio obtenga la Trifuerza…No dejes que oscurezca el corazón de la gente débil como yo…_

— _Lo prometo—respondió Link con firmeza._

— _Me alegro de que hayas salido igual a tus padres…Link—con esas palabras la antes corrupta alma de Agahnim abandonó su cuerpo. Mientras tanto, Link y Zelda se preparaban para la batalla final._

— _¿Estás bien?-le preguntó la princesa al Héroe, al ver que este se secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos._

— _Lo estaré, cuando hayamos vencido a Ganon, alteza._

— _Sé que podremos hacerlo—dijo Zelda. Puso su mano encima de la de Link y le miró fijamente a los ojos—. Has sido tentado muchas veces por el mal, has conocido la ira y el deseo de venganza y aun así has seguido adelante sin convertirte en aquello que buscabas destruir. Eres alguien más que digno de admirar._

— _Solo he hecho lo que debía, alteza—replicó él, algo avergonzado por las palabras de la princesa._

— _Zelda._

— _¿C-cómo?_

— _Puedes llamarme Zelda, pues tú y yo no somos ya desconocidos y hemos pasado por demasiadas cosas como para tratarnos con tanta formalidad—dijo la princesa con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro._

— _P-pero yo no…—al ver la triste mirada de Zelda, el joven rectifico y decidió cumplir su deseo—. De acuerdo, Zelda._

 _Link jamás olvidaría como todo a su alrededor se iluminó al contemplar la amplia y alegre sonrisa de aquella maravillosa joven._

 **ooOoo**

 **Varios años después…**

—¡Papá, papá, despierta!-gritaron un niño y una niña al oído de su adormilado padre.

El rey de Hyrule abrió los ojos y vio que se había quedado dormido bajo su manzano favorito. A su lado estaban sus hijos, "el terrible dúo dinámico" los llamaban en el castillo debido a todas las travesuras que hacían.

El rey nunca les regañaba pues él era igual o más infantil que ellos, por lo que la reina se veía obligada a ser la única adulta del lugar cuando alguien debía detenerlos.

— ¿Qué ocurre, pequeños?—dijo el rey mientras cogía con sus fuertes brazos a ambos gemelos.

—Nos prometiste que hoy nos contarías un cuento-dijo la niña.

—Pero te has dormido-le regañó el niño-, otra vez.

—Tenéis razón, he sido muy malo-admitió el rey fingiendo estar muy decepcionado consigo mismo—. ¿Por qué no vamos todos con mamá y así ella también oye esta historia?

— ¡Sí, sí, sí, sí!—exclamaron con mucho entusiasmo los niños al oír su sugerencia. Link los miró y les acarició la cabeza con ternura. Marín y Tarín eran lo mejor que podía haberle pasado en la vida.

— ¿Con qué estabas soñando papá?—preguntó Marín con curiosidad.

— ¿Soñando?

—Sí, parecías muy feliz.

—Hum…Si os soy sincero, era un sueño que se volvía más bonito al final-les confesó el rey con una sonrisa—. Pero al despertar me he encontrado con algo mucho mejor.

— ¿Con qué?—peguntaron sus hijos con curiosidad y entusiasmo.

— ¡Con dos pequeños diablillos, por supuesto!—exclamó mientras los abrazaba con fuerza. Sus hijos rieron e intentaron escapar de él, pero el esfuerzo fue en vano, acabaron llenos de besos por todos sus pequeños cuerpos.

 **ooOoo**

—Veo que por fin habéis decidido volver—dijo la reina Zelda al ver a su familia en la sala del trono. Los niños corrieron hacia ella y la abrazaron. El enfado de la reina se desvaneció enseguida ante la ternura de sus retoños.

—Papá ha dicho que va a contarnos a todos un cuento—le informaron los niños.

—No sabía que ahora eras un cuentacuentos—dijo Zelda alzando una ceja.

—Sí, parece que soy toda una caja de sorpresas—dijo él mientras se inclinaba para besar a su esposa.

—Eso lo tengo muy claro—dijo ella, correspondiendo enseguida sus besos.

—Puaj—dijeron sus hijos al ver lo acaramelados que se ponían sus padres.

Ambos adultos rieron y luego todos se dirigieron al cuatro de los niños. Allí, Marín y Tarín se sentaron en el regazo de su madre mientras el rey comenzaba su relato.

 **ooOoo**

 _Hace mucho tiempo, un joven Héroe partió de Hyrule para hacerse más fuerte y poder derrotar a un futuro mal que asolaría su amado reino. El Héroe sabía que el viaje sería duro, pero era necesario si quería cumplir con su destino._

 _El Héroe recorrió los siete mares hasta que se topó con una fuerte tormenta y naufragó en una misteriosa isla. En esa isla fue asistido por una joven y su padre, dos personas de gran corazón que le acogieron en su casa hasta que se repuso de sus heridas. Incluso le enseñaron la isla y lo presentaron al resto de habitantes._

 _Fue en uno de esos días cuando el Héroe recibió la visita de un extraño búho que le pidió su ayuda para que despertase al dios de la isla de su profundo sueño. Para ello, el Héroe necesitaba_ _los ocho Instrumentos de las Sirenas, que se encontraban en lugares muy peligrosos. Pero despertar al dios de la isla sería la única manera de volver a Hyrule, junto a su amada._

 _Aun así, las cosas no eran tan sencillas. Un malvado ser llamado DethI estaba creando pesadillas, criaturas de la oscuridad que se trasformaban en los mayores miedos de las personas. Aun así, ninguna fue rival para el Héroe._

 _Viendo que el Héroe seguía recolectando de forma exitosa los Instrumentos de las Sirenas, DethI decidió perturbar su mente revelándole un gran secreto…La isla y todos sus habitantes eran en realidad un sueño creado por el dios de la isla. Si el Héroe le despertaba, la isla desaparecería para siempre._

 _El Héroe no quería hacerlo, pero debía salir de allí para salvar a su tierra natal de futuros peligros. Por lo que tomo una difícil decisión y continuó con su viaje. DethI intentó disuadir al Héroe diciéndole que pensase en todas las vidas que iba a destruir, más el Héroe tenía aclaro que a veces hay que hacer sacrificios. Además, si todo aquello era un sueño, los habitantes no estaban realmente vivos, ¿verdad?_

 _Tras pasar muchas pruebas, el Héroe derrotó al malvado DethI y despertó al dios de la isla, haciendo que el sueño desapareciese para siempre entre las olas del mar._

 **ooOoo**

Los niños llevaban ya unas horas dormidos. El rey y Zelda descansaban sentados en el jardín del castillo mientras contemplaban el cielo nocturno. Ambos tenían sus manos entrelazadas y disfrutaban de la compañía del otro.

— ¿Aun te arrepientes de la decisión que tomaste, Link?—preguntó Zelda con suavidad.

—Cada día de mi vida—confesó el rey tras dar un suspiro—. Y sé que no debería. No eran reales…ninguno de ellos lo eran.

—Tal vez no para el resto del mundo, pero si para ti—dijo Zelda mirándole con cariño a los ojos.

—Lo peor de todo es me recordaban a personas que ya había conocido en Hyrule.

—Hum… Tal vez tú subconsciente era tan fuerte que influyo en el sueño del Pez del Viento, por eso todos ellos se parecían a personas que conocías—le explicó Zelda—. Al fin y al cabo eres el ex-portador de la Trifuerza del Valor.

—Tal vez…

Zelda lo miró con algo de tristeza. A pesar de los años Link no habías perdido ni un ápice de aquella bondad que lo caracterizaba. La cruel realidad del mundo no había podido robarle la luz que aun brillaba en sus ojos. Pero eso no impedía que su corazón estuviese lleno de cicatrices.

Con cuidado, Zelda cogió su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó de forma lenta y luego de una manera más apasionada. Link no tardó mucho en reaccionar y pronto ambos estuvieron compartiendo su amor con una pasión que no había disminuido a lo largo de los años.

— ¿Y eso?—preguntó riéndose cuando por fin se separaron.

—Para que recuerdes que tu vida y tu familia no somos un sueño-respondió ella mientras le acariciaba el rostro—. No sabes cuánto me alegró verte con vida tras tantos años desaparecido en el mar.

—El sentimiento era mutuo, te lo aseguro—dijo Link sonriendo—. Tú y los gemelos sois toda mi vida.

—Lo sé, Link.

Los dos estuvieron así un buen rato, abrazados en silencio, hasta que empezaron a notar el frío en sus cuerpos.

—Sera mejor que volvamos a dentro—sugirió Zelda. Link asintió con la cabeza y comenzaron a caminar hacia el castillo. De repente, un ave blanca pasó volando y sus alas reflejaron durante unos segundos el brillo de la luna. El ave blanca desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido.

Link se quedó paralizado por unos instantes, creyendo que todo había sido una ilusión puesto que el ave le había parecido una gaviota. Y no había gaviotas en esa zona de Hyrule.

— ¿Qué es lo que has visto?—preguntó Zelda con curiosidad al ver la nostálgica mirada de su marido.

—Nada…-respondió él con tranquilidad tras echar un último vistazo al cielo—. _Tan solo una conexión con mi pasado._

* * *

 **Oracle of Seasons/Oracle of Ages**

* * *

Durante siglos Farore, Din y Nayru habían observado a su hermana y a su héroe a través de las eras. Como su amor había sido puesto a prueba una y otra vez mientras combatían contra las fuerzas del mal.

Casi siempre ganaban, pero otras veces su historia tenía un final muy desagradable. En momentos así deseaban haber podido hacer algo más, pero conocían muy bien las reglas, ellas mismas habían creado la mayoría.

Sin embargo, cuando la historia de Hyrule se vio dividida en varias líneas temporales, las Diosas de Oro vieron una oportunidad para dejar atrás y durante un tiempo, sus formas divinas y contemplar el mundo con los mismos ojos que los mortales. Al fin y al cabo, Hylia había hecho lo mismo y no le había ido tan mal.

Sus formas mortales eran débiles, limitaban sus poderes y las necesidades fisiológicas eran una molesta añadida a todos los problemas que conllevaba no ser ya una diosa. Por suerte, las tres se acostumbraron pronto y partieron a diferentes tierras, buscando una forma de ayudar a Hylia en aquella nueva era. No era la primera vez que hacían algo así. Durante la era del Héroe de los Minish, también adquirieron formas mortales más interactuaron muy poco con Link y Zelda.

Din fue secuestrada por Onox, el general oscuro de Holodrum. Nayru fue poseída por Veran, la hechicera de las sombras de Labrynna. Farore sin embargo, no sufrió ninguna clase de percance pues evitó ser secuestrada por las hermanas Birova y lo paso bastante bien en su viaje por Hyrule.

Tras numerosas aventuras y desventuras, la nueva encarnación de Link salvó a Din y a Nayru y junto a Zelda, trajo la paz a los tres reinos.

 **-Diosa de la Sabiduría/Oráculo de las Eras-**

 _Cada vez que Nayru veía a Zelda sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Incluso en su forma mortal, su hermana Hylia mantenía su misma belleza, porte, picardía e inteligencia. Cuanto la echaba de menos. Tal vez no debía haber permitido que se alejase de ella… ¡No!, no debía pensar de esa forma. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Ahora debía concentrarse en disfrutar del tiempo que le quedaba junto a su hermana._

 **ooOoo**

La princesa Zelda se encontraba en leyendo en su jardín mientras tomaba el té. Aquel día no tenía nada importante que hacer pues se había asegurado de ello. A pesar de que la lectura era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos no era capaz de concentrarse, estaba impaciente por la llegada de cierta persona.

—Buenos días, princesa del destino—la saludó Nayru nada más llegar al jardín. La hermosa joven de cabellos azules portaba una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

Zelda y ella habían congeniado enseguida nada más conocerse hace tres años, cuando las fuerzas del mal intentaron resucitar a Ganon.

La Oráculo de las Eras y ella compartían el gusto por los enigmas y adivinanzas, ambas adoraban tocar el arpa y leer libros que ampliasen sus conocimientos o que simplemente les permitiese evadirse del mundo real durante un tiempo.

—Me alegra ver que vuestro viaje desde Labrynna ha sido sin incidentes—comentó Zelda mientras ambas tomaban un té.

—Todo se lo debo a mi buen amigo Ralph—le aseguró Nayru—. Siempre está cuidándome. Es muy buena persona a pesar de ser algo torpe y sobreprotector.

—Me recuerda bastante a Link-dijo Zelda con una risita—. Sobre todo, en la parte de sobreprotector.

A Nayru no se le pasó por alto la mirada cariñosa de Zelda al hablar del Héroe

—Tengo la sensación de que vuestra relación con el Héroe es bastante buena.

Zelda se sonrojó ligeramente mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—Él y yo nos hemos vuelto bastante cercanos.

Por lo que Zelda le había contado en otras ocasiones, Link había sido elegido como guardián de la princesa debido a su increíble talento con la espada y su afilada mente. Además, era el héroe de no uno, sino tres reinos.

—A Link le ha costado un poco adaptarse a la vida del castillo, pero nunca se queja y siempre está dispuesto a ayudar a los demás en lo que sea—dijo Zelda con orgullo, tras lo cual soltó una risita—. La gente lo llama a veces el chico de los recados, pero lo hacen con cariño.

— ¿Y los otros nobles ven con buenos ojos que paseéis tanto tiempo con él?—preguntó Nayru con curiosidad.

—Sinceramente, me da igual lo que ese grupo de estirados y descerebrados piense-contestó Zelda—. Link es de las mejores cosas que me han ocurrido y no pienso dejar que nada ni nadie me haga creer lo contrario.

Nayru tan solo pudo reír ante esas palabras. Le gustaba mucho ver que, a pesar de haber pasado por tantas reencarnaciones, aún conservaba ese fuego interno.

—Me alegra ver que vuestro lazo sigue igual de irrompible—susurró Nayru.

— ¿Cómo?

—Nada, tan solo pensaba en voz alta—respondió enseguida Nayru mientras pensaba en una forma de cambiar de tema—. Decidme, ¿no tenéis nada que contarme sobre como os trata la vida?

— ¿La vida? Mejor que mi padre.

Nayru arqueó una ceja ante el cambio de humor de la princesa.

— ¿Y eso?

—Cree que no debería inmiscuirme tanto en temas de política—comenzó a decir Zelda. Su mirada destilaba fuego más su tono de voz era calmado—. Dice que debería estar más tiempo con mis damas de compañía en vez de entrenando esgrima con Link…Y también piensa que debería ir pensando en escoger a un digno marido para que sea rey.

—Ya veo—dijo Nayru muy seria.

—Vos… ¿creéis que mi padre tiene razón?—preguntó Zelda mirándola fijamente.

—Si os soy sincera, no-fue la respuesta de Nayru—. Me parece bien que os intereséis por la política puesto que sois más inteligente que todos esos ministros que os menosprecian. En cuanto a la esgrima me parece muy necesario que conozcáis tan noble y antiguo arte, estoy segura de que vuestros súbitos y soldados verán con buenos ojos a una princesa que puede defenderse por sí sola. Nunca dudéis a la hora de haceros más fuerte, aunque para mí ya lo sois.

— ¿De verdad pensáis eso?—preguntó Zelda algo sonrojada. Nayru le dedicó una sonrisa de apoyo mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—Y sobre elegir un marido, aun sois muy joven y no debéis acelerar las cosas. Cuando llegue el momento sabréis quien es el adecuado para reinar a vuestro lado.

—Nayru—Zelda puso una mano encima de su amiga—. Gracias por animarme.

—No me deis las gracias, he hecho lo que cualquier amiga haría.

—Si de verdad sois mi amiga, entonces quiero que me tratéis de una manera menos formal.

—P-pero princesa…—dijo Nayru, fingiendo estar asustada ante esa petición. Ser más cercana a ella era su mayor sueño en esos momentos.

—Por favor—le suplicó Zelda—, no quiero tener que ser tan formal con mi mejor amiga. Al contrario que mis damas de compañía, tú si te preocupas de verdad por mí.

—De acuerdo, Zelda—dijo ella con una sonrisa—. Por cierto, ¿qué es ese rumor que he oído acerca de Link?

— ¿Rumor?

—Sí, al parecer tiene una amante a la cual nadie ha visto todavía-dijo Nayru fijándose en las reacciones de Zelda ante sus palabras—. ¿No sabrás quién es, verdad?

— ¿Por qué iba a saberlo?—preguntó Zelda mientras ocultaba su sonrisa y sonrojo tras su taza de té—. No deberías hacer tanto caso a rumores sin fundamento. Link se pasa todo el día conmigo o trabajando, no tiene tiempo para amantes secretas.

—Cierto—dijo Nayru mientras guiñaba un ojo a la princesa.

 **-Diosa del Valor/Oráculo de los Secretos-**

 _Farore siempre estuvo segura de que aquel chico debía ser su elegido. Link estaba lleno de inseguridades, miedos y no tenía claro que hacer con su vida. Sin embargo, superó todo eso tan solo para poder proteger y cuidar sus seres queridos, a su tierra y a su diosa. Tras observarle durante tanto tiempo, se sentía como algo más que su diosa patrona. Sus alegrías, sufrimientos, triunfos y derrotas...las sentía como propias. Lo había visto crecer y madurar tantas veces que para ella, era como un hijo...Y en cierto modo era su hijo._

 **ooOoo**

Link paseaba tranquilamente junto a Farore. La misteriosa joven de aspecto infantil y cabello verde solía esperarle siempre cerca del Bosque Perdido.

Una vez al mes quedaban allí para conversar e intercambiar información relacionada con la seguridad de Hyrule. Link era de las pocas personas conocedoras de la existencia del Oráculo de los Secretos. Las otras eran Zelda, Din y Nayru. Las brujas Birova estaban muertas, al igual que Onox y Veran, quienes nunca habían sospechado de la existencia de un tercer oráculo.

—¿Seguro que no quieres saber con quién está engañando el duque Dagianis a su esposa? ¿O lo que hace el rey por las noches en sus aposentos cuando está solo? ¿O lo que dicen de ti las damas de la corte?

—Los cotilleos y vidas de los nobles no me interesan, Farore-—e repitió Link por décima vez a su informante.

—Pues deberías—rió Farore—. Este tipo de cosas son poder en el mundo de la nobleza, amigo mío.

—No me gusta depender de esa clase de poder.

—Y eso te ennoblece, Héroe de los Oráculos—admitió Farore con una pequeña sonrisa rindiéndose—. De acuerdo, ¿entonces qué quieres saber?

— ¿Hay algo o alguien que amenace a nuestro reino?

—La paz reina en toda Hyrule, amigo mío—dijo feliz Farore—. Hay algunos bandidos sueltos por ahí y algún que otro monstruo, pero desde que eres general del ejército tanto los primeros como los segundos han sido repelidos por los soldados.

-Hum…

-¿Y ese hum?

—Todo va bien por el momento, pero el ejército de Hyrule siempre ha tenido la mala fama de fallar en los momentos más importantes y decisivos—dijo Link con gesto preocupado—. Al menos eso dicen los libros de historia.

—Bueno, algo de verdad tiene esos libros—confesó Farore con una risita nerviosa mientras se rascaba la cabeza—, pero hay que tener en cuenta que hay muchos factores que influenciaron aquellas aplastantes derrotas.

—Por eso quiero que los soldados sean tan fuertes que las siguientes generaciones estén deseosas de superarlos—dijo Link con algo más de entusiasmo—. De esa forma nuestros descendientes no sufrirán bajo las garras del mal.

— ¿Nuestros descendientes?—repitió Farore con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro—, ¿es qué ya sabes con quién quieres tener descendientes?

—B-bueno…Y-yo…—Link estaba tan nervioso que no sabía que decir.

— ¿Tal vez hay una bella doncella a la que ya estés cortejando en secreto?

—…

—Tranquilo, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo—le dijo Farore guiñándole un ojo—…Dime, Link… ¿La quieres?

—Más que a nada en este mundo, daría mi vida por ella—confesó Link sin titubear ni un instante.

—Entonces no tengas miedo de nada—dijo Farore poniéndose algo seria—. Estoy segura de que vuestro amor es de esos que sobreviven el paso del tiempo. No permitáis que nada ni nadie os separe.

—…Gracias, seguiré tu consejo—dijo Link sorprendido—… ¿Alguien más lo sabe?

—No, solo yo. Aunque supongo que muy pronto le darás ese objeto brillante que le compraste el otro día a aquel goron—dijo Farore. Le costaba mucho no reírse al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Link—. Cuando se lo des a tu doncella me temo que vuestra relación no será ya un secreto.

Link sonrió finalmente mientras daba un pequeño suspiro.

—No sé cómo consigues enterarte de todo—dijo Link con cierta admiración por su amiga—, ¿algún día me lo dirás?

Farore rió al oír la pregunta.

-Lo siento, pero es un secreto para todos.

 **-Diosa del Poder/Oráculo de las Estaciones-**

 _A pesar de haberla ayudado, Din creyó durante mucho tiempo que la decisión de Hylia de perderlo todo por un mortal era estúpida. Sentir amor por un mortal… ¡Qué tontería!... Ahora que había conocido personalmente a Link, podía entender a su hermana. Era imposible no enamorarse de ese mortal. Una lástima que se hubiese dado cuenta tan tarde. Lo que daría por estar en el lugar de su hermana..._

 **ooOoo**

Din observaba, escondida tras un árbol, como una joven pareja intercambiaba besos y caricias en un rincón del jardín. Había acudido al castillo de Hyrule con la esperanza de confesarle algo muy importante a Link. Pero al llegar la realidad le golpeó con fuerza.

La bailarina de Holodrum veía con cierta envidia como Link sacaba un anillo y hacía la pregunta que la princesa tanto tiempo llevaba esperando. Vio cómo se abrazaban mientras lágrimas de felicidad surcaban sus rostros.

—Todo está predestinado—susurró Din. El dolor podía notarse en su voz. Se sentía tan estúpida por haber creído que durante su estancia en Holodrum, Link habría desarrollado profundos sentimientos hacia ella. Sentimientos que tal vez superasen el lazo rojo que lo unía a otra diosa.

La Oráculo de las Estaciones sabía muy bien que interponerse entre ellos sería romper el juramento que hizo hace tanto tiempo. No importaba que hubiese abierto por fin los ojos, el Héroe elegido y su hermana debían estar juntos.

—He cometido muchos errores en mi larga vida—dijo Din con tristeza—. La mayor fue otorgar la Trifuerza del Poder a la manifestación del odio de Demise. Creía que usaría mi don para cambiar su naturaleza maligna, más no fue así. No cometeré el error de herir a mi hermana, a la que tanto quiero.

Din sonrío. Era tan directa y apasionada que no solía meditar muy bien sus decisiones, por suerte en ese momento vio un lazo de color dorado rojizo uniendo las alamas del Héroe y la princesa, eso fue el signo definitivo que le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba tomando la decisión correcta.

—Adiós, Link…Nos veremos en tu boda…

 **ooOoo**

Farore, Din y Nayru observaban desde lejos como los jóvenes intercambiaban juramentos de fidelidad y amor eterno, algo nada común en una boda de la de la nobleza.

Pero los novios no eran nada comunes. La princesa Zelda y el general Link tan solo estaban reafirmando algo que los oráculos y ellos mismos sabían. Que Hylia y su amado siempre estarían juntos, de una forma u otra.

—Parecen muy felices—comentó Nayru al ver como los novios se besaban como si no fuesen a verse nunca más.

—Más les vale ser felices—dijo Farore con una amplia sonrisa—. Después de todos los problemas por los que hemos tenido que pasar para que siempre reencarnen en la misma era.

—Sin duda nuestra hermanita es muy afortunada—dijo Din cruzándose de brazos—. Tiene un marido por el que muchas mujeres matarían.

— ¿Mujeres como tú?—rió Farore.

— ¡C-cállate!—rugió Din avergonzada y con las mejillas rojas.

—Para mí, es Link el afortunado al tener a nuestra hermanita como esposa—dijo Nayru.

—Dejémoslo en que los dos son muy afortunados—dijo Farore, sin muchas ganas de comenzar una discusión.

Las tres Diosas/Oráculos caminaron juntas hacia los recién casados para felicitarlos y sin que ellos lo supiesen, bendecir de nuevo el lazo del destino que unía sus almas.

—Nayru, Din, Farore—las saludó Zelda cuando ella y su ahora marido, estuvieron algo alejados del resto de invitados—. Gracias por venir a nuestra boda.

—Nos hace muy feliz que podáis estar en el día más importante de nuestras vidas-comentó Link mientras sujetaba con firmeza la mano de su esposa. Ninguna de las tres oráculos lo había visto jamás con una sonrisa tan amplia y unos ojos tan brillantes. Sin duda alguna el joven era feliz.

Din ocultó muy bien su tristeza al ver las manos de ambos entrelazadas con fuerza. Nayru tuvo que secarse con un pañuelo las lágrimas que asomaban sutilmente por sus celestes ojos y Farore abrazó con alegría a la pareja.

—Deseo que tengáis el valor de afrontar la difícil misión que es el matrimonio—dijo Farore.

—Deseo que tengáis la sabiduría para aceptar vuestros problemas y corregirlos—dijo Nayru.

—...Deseo que tengáis el poder para superar cualquier obstáculo que se interponga en vuestro camino—dijo Din tras darles una palmada en la espalda.

—Y nosotros deseamos que la luz de las Diosas guíe siempre vuestro camino—dijo Zelda con una tierna sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias por vuestras bendiciones—les agradeció Link.

—No, gracias a ti Link, por ayudarnos a comprender que las cosas nunca son lo que parecen—dijeron ellas al mismo tiempo—. También te damos las gracias a ti, Zelda, por ser capaz de ver con el alma y no solo con los ojos.

Link y Zelda estaban algo confusos por aquellas palabras, pero tan solo inclinaron sus cabezas y sonrieron. Tras esto todos, menos Farore, regresaron a la fiesta pues los cocineros ya habían traído la enorme tarta de boda, y los invitados se morían por probarla.

* * *

 **A Link Between Worlds/Triforce Heroes**

* * *

— _Ravio, tras mucha deliberación he decidido, por una vez en mi vida, tomar las riendas de mi destino—dijo Hilda muy seria—. Esta vez no dejaré que nadie, ni siquiera el consejo, influya en mi decisión._

— _¿Decisión, princesa?—preguntó Ravio algo confuso. No era común ver a Hilda tan nerviosa cuando por lo general era alguien más…dominante. A sus ojos eso la hacía más atractiva, aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta. A pesar de llevar un año cortejándolo aún no sabía que cosas podía decir y cuáles no. Le daba mucho miedo traspasar alguna clase de línea invisible y estropearlo todo._

 _Hilda cogió aire antes de soltar la gran noticia._

— _Ravio... ¿quieres casarte conmigo?_

 **ooOoo**

— ¿Y qué le dijiste?—le preguntó Link intrigado.

— ¿Y qué le iba hacer? ¡Le dije que sí, por supuesto!—exclamó Ravio muy feliz—. Soy un cobarde, pero no un estúpido. Aunque si te soy sincero, jamás pensé que alguien como yo y Hilda…Bueno, ya sabes. Somos amigos de la infancia y desde que Yuga ya no está nos habíamos vuelto muy cercanos… ¡Pero nunca pensé que llegaríamos a esto!

Los dos amigos podían conversar usando espejos gracias a un hechizo de Zelda. Link contemplaba con cierta envidia como Ravio sonreía igual que esos tontos enamorados que tantas veces había visto al pasear por la Ciudadela.

—Y dime, ¿qué tal tú y Zelda?—preguntó Ravio cuando salió de su ensimismamiento.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

—No, no lo sé—replicó Link de mala gana. Se cruzó de brazos dando a entender que no iba a ceder ante las insinuaciones de Ravio.

—Bueno, tú y yo somos "contrapartes" por lo que deduzco que nuestros gustos por las mujeres pueden o deben ser similares.

—Lo dudo—resopló Link—. Zelda no se parece en nada a Hilda.

—Cierto, Hilda es mucho mejor.

—Ravio…

— ¿Qué?, ¡es la verdad!

—Zelda no estuvo a punto de destruir dos reinos y ni invocó a la más famosa encarnación del mal.

—…Eso es caer muy bajo, amigo.

Link decidió no contestar. No era la primera vez que tenían esa clase de discusión y no tenía ganas de estar horas hablando sobre como las virtudes de Zelda eran superiores a las de Hilda. Ni tampoco quería oír a Ravio diciendo lo contrario.

— ¿Qué te pasa?, pareces deprimido—comentó Ravio algo preocupado al ver el desánimo en el rostro de su amigo.

—…Yo…—Link pensó que no merecía la pena esconderle aquello a Ravio—. El consejo de Hyrule por fin me ha dado permiso para cortejar a Zelda.

— ¡Pero eso es una gran noticia! Que calladito te lo tenías, ¿eh?-dijo Ravio con una sonrisa pícara—. Aunque no entiendo porque no estás más feliz.

—E-es complicado—dijo Link nervioso.

— ¿Complicado?—Ravio seguía sin entender la actitud de su contraparte.

—También he recibido una carta del consejo de Pasarelia—confesó Link finalmente—. Me piden encarecidamente que corteje a la princesa Cursilinda.

Ravio se quedó sin habla. Que se le otorgase a un plebeyo el honor de cortejar no a una, sino a dos princesas era algo insólito e inconcebible. El mercader de Lorule no sabía si sentir envidia o pena por Link

—… ¿Y qué es lo que vas a hacer?—preguntó tras varios minutos de silencio.

—No lo sé—respondió Link con sinceridad—. Zelda y yo…La conocí hace tres años por culpa de Yuga, pero siento como si la conociese de toda la vida. Siempre que estoy con ella es como si…nos complementásemos el uno al otro.

— ¿Y entonces cuál es el problema?—para Ravio estaba muy claro a quien debía cortejar Link.

— ¡Qué no quiero provocar una guerra!—exclamó Link angustiado mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza—. Tú no sabes cómo son los habitantes de Pasarelia. Se toman todo demasiado en serio, sobretodo Cursilinda. Por culpa de una bruja se quedó atrapada en unas mallas ajustadas, ¡y ya no quiso salir nunca más de su habitación! ¡Por unas malditas mallas!

—…Mallas ajustadas…

—Ravio, deja de pensar en Hilda de esa forma—le aconsejó Link tras ver el sonrojo de su amigo.

— ¡¿Cómo sabes lo que estoy pensando?!

—Porque yo pensé lo mismo con Zelda.

Ravio tosió de forma brusca y miró hacia otro lado.

—Bueno…Creo que no deberías tener miedo de hacer caso a tu corazón-le aconsejó el mercader de Lorule—. Si es por Zelda por quien sientes algo, entonces no dudes más. No seas un cobarde como yo.

—Ravio, realmente te subestimas. Sin ti yo no habría podido vencer a Yuga y no solo Lorule sino también Hyrule habrían caído—dijo Link muy serio—. Fue gracias a ti que Hilda recuperó la sensatez. Algún día te darás cuenta de lo valiente que eres.

—Si piensas que vas a emocionarme con ese discurso estás muy equivocado—dijo Ravio mientras se colocaba su máscara de conejo para evitar que se vieran sus lágrimas.

—Claro, lo que tú digas—se burló Link de forma amistosa—. Gracias por todo, seguiré tu consejo.

—Tu tranquilo. Si se produce una guerra me aseguraré de que tengáis a Lorule como aliada.

—Más te vale…

—Oye, ¿y los dos héroes que te ayudaron en Pasarelia?—preguntó Ravio al acordarse de lo que Link le contó hace un tiempo.

—Esos dos "Links" eran clones creados con magia que Zelda me prestó—confesó Link—. Si no hubiese llevado a dos personas más conmigo que tuviesen los "rasgos" de un héroe no me habrían permitido salvar a Cursilinda.

—Entonces me temo que esa princesa humana se va a quedar sin su héroe hyliano.

 **ooOoo**

Link estaba delante de su adorada princesa. Arrodillado y con la cabeza fija en el suelo. La anciana Impa le había advertido que Zelda no estaba muy feliz así que debía andarse con cuidado. Como sospechaba, la había encontrado mirando fijamente su cuadro favorito, en el cual salía un Héroe de la antigüedad abrazado a una princesa.

—Princesa…No, Zelda—dijo alzando la vista—. Siento mucho haber dudado y haberte hecho esperar. Para mí tu eres la única princesa con la que me casaría y mi amor hacia ti es inmenso, sin embargo, al haber dudado he puesto en duda mi amor. Si no quieres que te corteje lo aceptaré sin resentimiento alguno. Tan solo pido tu perdón.

Zelda lo miró fijamente durante unos minutos, minutos que a Link le parecieron años, hasta que finalmente una sonrisa asomó por su rostro. Zelda se agachó y cogió el rostro de Link entre sus manos. Sus azulados ojos indicaban que al menos no estaba furiosa con él.

—Link, por supuesto que te perdono—dijo con suavidad—. Es verdad que estoy algo dolida por que hayas considerado la oferta de los ministros de Pasarelia, pero puedo entender tus motivos.

—Entonces...

—Sí, acepto ser cortejada por ti—Zelda apenas tuvo tiempo de terminar de hablar pues Link la abrazó con fuerza mientras llenaba su cara de besos y le decía palabras de agradecimiento al oído. La joven princesa rió mientras le devolvía los besos con igual o más fervor-. Aun así, vas a tener que compensar todas estas horas de preocupación.

—Haré cualquier cosa que me pidas, mi princesa—dijo Link de inmediato.

—Vas a enviarle una carta a Cursilinda y a los ministros de Pasarelia diciéndoles tus motivos para rechazar su oferta.

— ¿P-pero eso no sería mejor que lo hicieses tú?—preguntó Link poniéndose algo pálido.

—No, mi querido héroe-contestó Zelda con una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro-, es mejor que te vayas acostumbrando a hacer este tipo de cosas si alguna vez quieres ser mi príncipe consorte.

-C-claro...

Para no dejarle con mal sabor de boca, Zelda volvió a besarle y esta vez con más pasión. Las palabras que le susurró Link habrían hecho que Impa se desmayase, por suerte solo ellos dos estaban allí.

 **ooOoo**

— ¿En serio Link te dijo todo eso?—preguntó Hilda con curiosidad y por qué negarlo, algo de emoción.

—Sí, parecía tan arrepentido que no pude decirle nada de lo que tenía planeado—dijo Zelda, cuyo enfado con Link se había esfumado por completo.

—Debes imponerte más—le aconsejó Hilda—. Tienes que dejarle claro que tú eres la que lleva las riendas en la relación.

—Hilda, las relaciones tiene como base el amor, el respeto y la igualdad-la riñó Zelda—. Las dos partes llevan las riendas.

—Eres demasiado amable—suspiró Hilda—. Aun así, va a hacerse responsable de sus actos.

—Quizás debería ayudarle con la carta—dijo Zelda pensativa.

— ¡No!, como bien le has dicho, es mejor que se acostumbre a ese tipo de cosas.

Zelda dió un pequeño suspiro.

—Cierto... ¿Y qué tal va tu relación con Ravio?

— ¡Muy bien!—exclamó Hilda con alegría desmedida—. Tan bien que aún no puedo creérmelo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Que alguien como yo, que ha cometido tantos errores, pueda ser feliz y que encima una persona tan buena como Ravio me quiera...—Hilda no pudo terminar pues recuerdos dolorosos asaltaron su mente—. Me parece tan surrealista. No importa cuántas veces fue mala con él, siempre me perdonó e intentó ayudarme...a su manera.

—Porque eso es lo que haces por las personas a las que amas—le dijo Zelda—. Estás con ellas y las ayudas a no ir por el mal camino. Hilda, me prometiste que no volverías a dudar de ti misma. Eres una buena regente y junto a Ravio haréis que Lorule sea grande de nuevo.

Hilda se quedó en silencio durante unos instantes, procesando las palabras de su amiga.

—...Eres de las pocas personas que no dudan de mí, Zelda. En momentos así puedo ver porque Link te ama. Tienes un corazón demasiado grande.

Zelda se sonrojó ligeramente.

—No Hilda, lo que tengo es a personas maravillosas a mi lado que me han enseñado a valorar las cosas importantes de la vida. Tú y Ravio vais a ser muy felices si seguís apoyándoos el uno al otro.

—Gracias, princesa de Hyrule-dijo Hilda con una sonrisa—. Os deseo a ti y a Link una feliz vida como futuros monarcas, nunca dejéis de tener unas almas tan brillantes.

—Gracias, princesa de Lorule.

* * *

 **The Legend of Zelda/Link´s Adventure**

* * *

La vida de Link era complicada. El solo quería ser un aventurero y hacer lo que hacía cualquier aventurero. Descubrir tesoros, matar demonios, viajar por tierras inhóspitas, deshacer maldiciones, impartir justicia y rescatar princesas. Esa última parte era lo que le había traído tantos problemas.

Todo empezó un día como otro cualquiera en el que se encontró con una anciana llamada Impa, la cual estaba siendo atacada por unos monstruos. Hasta ahí todo normal. Después del heroico rescate, Impa le pidió que rescatase a la legendaria princesa Zelda, de quien se decía que era la reencarnación de la Diosa Hylia.

Link pensó que la anciana se había dado un buen golpe en la cabeza. Pero por no ser maleducado escuchó las peticiones de aquella extraña anciana. Encontrar los ocho fragmentos de la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría ocultos en mazmorras secretas, salvar a Zelda, matar al demonio Ganon y devolver la paz en Hyrule… En momentos así Link deseaba haberse quedado en casa.

Lo más raro que llegó a encontrarse en su viaje fue a varios ancianos escondidos dentro de mazmorras y cuevas, esperándole para regalarle armas o consejos...Link pensó que aquellos ancianos debían de tener mucho tiempo libre, porque no se le ocurría otro motivo por el cual querrían estar esperando durante días, incluso años, dentro de una cueva a que un Héroe viniese a hablar con ellos.

Tras terminar con su ardua misión decidió irse antes de que alguien más le pidiese un favor. No tuvo tanta suerte pues una guerra civil estalló en Hyrule. La ausencia de Zelda, debido a su cautiverio, había creado un vacío de poder que todos los nobles y ministros aprovecharon para intentar quedarse con la corona. Algo normal y esperable.

Link tuvo que quedarse y combatir en el bando de la princesa Zelda. Por desgracia, la princesa quiso combatir junto a sus hombres a pesar de no tener experiencia en combate y sucedió lo esperable, fue herida de gravedad.

La información de que la princesa tenía los días contados era tan solo conocida por unos pocos, entre ellos Link, quien deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no haberse ido nunca de casa. La situación era muy desesperada para los que querían a un miembro de la familia real como líder de Hyrule y la guerra se recrudecía por momentos.

Link cumplió dieciséis años justo el día en el que Zelda murió. Fue en ese día que su vida se complicó cuando un brillante mapa apareció dibujado en su mano. Fue ese día en el que Impa decidió revelar a Link una información de suma importancia. El por qué no lo hizo antes sigue siendo un misterio.

Impa le explicó que la princesa Zelda no era la verdadera reencarnación de la Diosa Hylia, aunque si era descendiente de la realeza de Hyrule. Impa le dijo que, en el Castillo del Norte, había una doncella llamada Zelda y estaba sumida en un profundo sueño. Ella era la verdadera reencarnación de Hylia, la verdadera Zelda de la cual se hablaba en las leyendas, historias y cuentos de Hyrule.

Impa dijo que hace mucho tiempo la verdadera Zelda se negó a decirle a su hermano la ubicación de la Trifuerza del Valor. Su hermano era el príncipe regente de Hyrule, pero también era codicioso, arrogante, desconfiado y algo sádico.

Harto de las negativas de su hermana, el príncipe pidió a un mago que la interrogase. El mago había sido consejero del antiguo rey y sus poderes eran sin duda inmensos. Solo algunos sabían de su insano gusto por la magia negra. Zelda sospechaba que la actitud de su hermano se debía en parte a la mala influencia de este mago.

— _Pero aun así el mago no pudo sacarle la verdad a Zelda, ¿verdad?—preguntó Link, totalmente metido en la historia._

— _¡Cállate!, no vuelvas a interrumpirme o no te contaré el resto—le amenazó Impa—. Además, desde cuando dices más de dos palabras seguidas, lo tuyo es callar, escuchar y obedecer._

La mente de Zelda/Hylia era demasiado poderosa por lo que el mago fracasó en su empeño. A pesar de sus continuas amenazas Zelda se mantuvo impasible e incluso rechazó con su magia la del mago. Este, enfurecido, usó su más poderoso hechizó y la sumió en un sueño eterno, para luego morir en el acto.

— _Pue menudo mago más patético—comentó Link al oír el final de aquel villano._

— _Ten encuentra que necesito todas sus energías para poder dormir a la encarnación mortal de Hylia—le explicó Impa—. Y menos mal que murió porque sospecho que era parte de una secta que adoraba a Ganon._

— _¿Hay una secta que adora a Ganon?—preguntó Link sorprendido y asqueado-. ¿Por qué no hay sectas que adoren a los Héroes como yo? Sería la mejor secta del mundo, ¡una secta heroica!_

 _Impa lo miró durante un rato con una extraña expresión en su rostro._

— _Cuan cierta es la frase que dice: "Más vale callar y parecer tonto, que hablar y despejar todas las dudas"—murmuró la anciana sheikah._

— _¿Cómo?_

— _Nada, déjame seguir con la historia._

El príncipe, como era lógico, se sintió culpable de la condición de su hermana. Al no estar bajo el embrujo del mago recobró su cordura y trasladó a su hermana a la torre del Castillo del Norte, con la esperanza de que algún día despertase. Además, el príncipe decretó que toda niña que naciese en la Familia Real de Hyrule llevaría el nombre de Zelda. De esa forma se recordaría siempre a su hermana.

— _Pero según los libros de historia todas las princesas de Hyrule ya se llamaban Zelda antes de ese decreto—dijo Link confuso._

— _¿Sabes leer?_

— _¡Pues claro que sé leer!—replicó el Héroe muy ofendido._

 _Impa ignoró al joven y procedió a explicarle lo que debía hacer a continuación._

— _Esa marca en tu mano indica que eres el héroe elegido para despertar a Zelda._

— _¿Con un beso de amor verdadero?—preguntó esperanzado el Héroe. Con la falsa Zelda no había tenido una relación más allá de una simple amistad. Tal vez con la verdadera Zelda las cosas fuesen diferentes._

— _¡¿Un beso de amor verdadero?! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Qué más quisieras!, pero si ni siquiera la conoces_ — _rió Impa al pensar en tal ridícula idea. Aunque…si Link era la reencarnación del Héroe elegido por las diosas tal vez aquello no era tan mala idea… ¡No!, lo mejor era ceñirse al plan._

Entonces, le dio al decepcionado Héroe un cofre con seis cristales y escritos antiguos. Con ellos tendría que viajar por Hyrule y abrir el camino hacia el Gran Palacio, donde estaba la Trifuerza del Valor. Con ella, y no con un beso de amor verdadero, podría despertar a Zelda.

— _Bueno, he vencido a Ganon y muchos monstruos, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser despertar a una princesa/Diosa rencarnada?—dijo Link para nada molesto con su misión. Ya se iba haciendo a la idea de que su vida iba a consistir en hacer recados para todo el mundo._

— _Date prisa—le urgió Impa con impaciencia—. Hyrule necesita una Zelda cuanto antes._

Mientras tanto, los seguidores de Ganon habían formado una secta cuyo único objetivo era asesinar a Link para usar su sangre y resucitar al rey demonio. Siendo sinceros, nunca pasaron de ser una anécdota en la aventura de link.

Finalmente, Link venció a todo lo que se le puso por delante, incluido su némesis Dark link, consiguió la Trifuerza del Valor y despertó a Zelda, quien le recompensó con un beso. Y años después con un matrimonio y la oportunidad de ser rey de Hyrule, aunque el puesto le quedaba demasiado grande.

Por supuesto, Link aceptó todo aquello. La vida de aventurero no era tan divertida e ir por la vida haciendo favores le estaba pasando factura a su cuerpo. A ese ritmo iba a tener la misma salud que un hyliano de doscientos años.

Siendo rey su vida fue más complicada, por suerte su esposa era inteligente y hacía todo el trabajo mientras él dirigía el ejército de Hyrule.

Al final de su vida Link fue descrito en los libros de historia como uno de los mejores reyes de Hyrule, lo cual no era del todo cierto, y como el mejor guerrero de Hyrule, lo cual si era más cierto. La cuestión es que al final él y la verdadera Zelda comieron cuccos y vivieron felices para siempre.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos a todos los que han seguido esta historia hasta el final. Seguramente haré un capítulo extra para Breath of the Wild e Hyrule Warriors, así que esto no es una despedida :)**


	6. Capítulo 6: ¿Amor correspondido?

**Disclamer: No poseo los derechos de The Legend of Zelda**

 **Nota del Autor: En principio esta historia iba a tener seis capítulos pero la review de Soda 570 me dio una idea. Así que antes del capítulo siete, que será el último, os traigo este interludio.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6 (Interludio): ¿Amor correspondido?**

 _Durante numerosas eras, Zelda no ha sido la única mujer que se ha fijado en el legendario Héroe elegido por las Diosas, en el portador de la legendaria Trifuerza del Valor, en el campeón de Hylia, en definitiva, en Link. Pero, ¿cuál y cómo fue la relación de estas mujeres con Link?_

* * *

 **Saria (Ocarina of Time)**

* * *

Madre, amiga, hermana, primer amor…Había tantas posibles palabras con las que los demás solían describir mi relación con Link...Nunca sabré si alguna de ellas fue cierta. Así que diré lo que sé.

Yo fui la primera kokiri que lo encontró a los pies del Gran Árbol Deku, junto al cadáver de su madre biológica. Yo fui la que lo cuidó desde que era un indefenso bebé. Yo fui la que le enseñó a escuchar la voz del bosque y la de sus habitantes. Yo fui la que lo animó cuando Mido y los demás se burlaban de él. Yo fui quién le regaló una ocarina y le enseñó a tocarla. Yo fui quien lo vio por última vez…

Siempre creí que mi vida sería igual a la del resto de los kokiri. Escondida en aquel bosque al que llamábamos paraíso. Siempre protegida por la bendición del Gran Árbol Deku. Viviendo feliz en medio de la naturaleza sin enfermar, envejecer, morir o pasar hambre. Ni siquiera los Skull kid suponían un problema grave, tan solo eran una molestia menor.

Me sentía vacía. Seguramente era la única kokiri que se preguntaba si nuestras vidas poseían algún sentido, o simplemente vivíamos por vivir. Incluso los animales parecían tener más propósitos en su vida pues buscaban reproducirse para la perduración de sus especies. Nosotros, al ser prácticamente inmortales y tener cuerpos de niños no precisábamos de eso.

Hyrule no nos necesitaba, nuestra especie no iba a desaparecer, el bosque era protegido por la magia del Gran Árbol Deku así qué… ¿para qué existíamos? No íbamos a cambiar el mundo ni nada parecido. Si nos extinguiésemos nada cambiaría.

Cada vez que tenía una duda existencial me acordaba de Link, el mayor regalo que nos pudo haber dado la diosa Farore.

— _Hay tantas cosas que quería hacer—se lamentaba todas las noches cuando era pequeño—. ¿No puedo quedarme despierto un poco más?_

— _No Link, ya has hecho mucho por hoy, ahora debes descansar._

— _P-pero…_

— _Link—le decía con voz firme—. Si no descansas bien mañana no tendrás energías para jugar._

 _Entonces, Link apretaba los labios en señal de disgusto, aunque enseguida se le pasaba._

— _¿Puedes quedarte conmigo hasta que me duerma?—me solía pedir._

— _Eso no tienes ni que preguntármelo—le respondía con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la cabeza._

Yo soy de las pocas personas que recuerdan haber vivido en aquel fatídico futuro gobernado por Ganondorf. ¿Cómo podría olvidar lo que sentí cuando se despertó en mí el poder de la Sabia de los bosques? Aquella sensación de estar conectada a toda la creación, de sentir que era parte de algo más grande…Jamás podría olvidarlo.

Link era todo un hombre cuando vino a rescatarme en aquel futuro distópico. Casi no lo reconocí. En el exterior parecía fuerte, valiente y mucho más inteligente…Todo un Héroe.

Sin embargo, yo supe ver más allá de aquella máscara que portaba. Supe ver todo el dolor que sentía por no haber detenido a Ganondorf cuando era un niño, el dolor por no haber podido salvar a Hyrule mucho antes. Su rápido paso a la adultez no ayudó a que sus dudas se disipasen, solo las aumentó.

Hice todo lo posible por aliviar su culpa y dolor pero ni Navi ni yo éramos las indicadas para esa tarea. Enseguida vi que solo una persona podría romper la coraza que aprisionaba su corazón. Zelda.

No sabía cómo sentirme. ¿Celosa?, ¿angustiada?, ¿aliviada?, ¿alegre por qué los ojos de Link brillasen por otra persona que no era yo? Sinceramente, incluso ahora tengo dudas sobre como sentirme pues ni yo misma sé cómo era realmente mi relación con Link.

El sabio del Bosque de cual yo era recipiente me proporcionó algo más que poderes. Me dio la capacidad de ver más allá. Pude ver fragmentos de vidas pasadas, vidas pasadas de Link…y Zelda.

Nunca supe si los demás sabios también tuvieron esa experiencia pues no consideré que el apocalipsis fuese el momento más oportuno para hablar de esos temas. Aun así, pude comprender mejor el porqué de aquella sutil atracción entre Link y Zelda.

Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, me sentí algo apenada pues ya no tenía poderes ni me sentía conectada a la creación. Un pequeño precio por la felicidad de Hyrule.

Volví a ver a Link poco tiempo después. Aquel niño nunca estaba quieto y ya quería partir en otra misión, en busca de su amiga Navi. Me entristeció ver que en su cinto portaba a ocarina de Zelda en vez de la mía. Otro recordatorio de que fuese lo que fuese que sintiese por Link, debía dejarlo pasar.

Yo soy una kokiri y el un hyliano. Nuestras razas no deben mezclarse más de lo necesario. A parte de que juntos no tendríamos ningún futuro… ¿Cuál futuro? Sigo sin saberlo con certeza.

Con el tiempo volví a acostumbrarme a la rutina. Mientras tanto y como siempre, el mundo siguió avanzando. La boda de Link, la posterior guerra contra los aliados de Ganondorf y la muerte de Link…

Aquel fue un momento de mi vida que me gustaría olvidar a toda costa. El cuerpo de la persona a la que más quería, ensangrentado, tirado en mitad del bosque Perdido y con una armadura dorada cubriéndolo por completo.

Estaba segura de que había peleado valientemente y hasta el final. Así de cabezota era él. Nunca huía, nunca daba la espalda ni a sus problemas ni a sus amigos.

Mientras sostenía su cabeza entre mis pequeños brazos, no pude evitar recordar. Su infancia, sus travesuras, su alegría, su tenacidad, su amor hacia Hyrule, su amor hacia ella…

— ¿S-Saria?…—fueron sus palabras mientras abría su ojo izquierdo, pues el derecho lo había perdido durante la batalla.

—Ssssh, tranquilo, estoy aquí—le contesté en voz baja—. No pienso dejarte solo.

Una débil sonrisa se formó en su pálido rostro. Los dos sabíamos que no tenía salvación. Había perdido demasiada sangre y no había nadie cerca con la magia suficiente como para salvarlo.

—Hay tant-tas c-cosas que debía hacer—se lamentó—…Tantas personas a las que debo ayudar. ¿N-no puedo seguir vivo un poco más?

—N-no Link, ya has hecho mucho por Hyrule, ahora debes descansar—respondí entre lágrimas que ya no podía contener.

—P-pero…

—L-Link—dije con voz temblorosa—. Si no descansas bien no tendrás energías para pelear en tu siguiente v-vida.

Entonces, la débil sonrisa de Link se ensanchó un poco más al comprender y aceptar mis palabras.

— ¿P-puedes quedarte conmigo… hasta que me duerma?—me pidió mientras agarraba mi mano.

—Eso no tienes ni que preguntármelo—le respondí con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

* * *

 **Malon (Ocarina of Time)**

* * *

¿Quién sería aquel chico de verde capaz de domar a la indómita Epona? Eso fue lo que se preguntó Malon cuando conoció a Link por primera vez.

Malon no tardó en interesarse por ese niño tan misterioso que portaba un espada y escudo a medida. Link, ese era su nombre. Siempre estaba de viaje o en la Ciudadela. Por alguna razón mantenía amistad con la princesa Zelda. Quizás se debía a que había destapado un complot contra el reino por parte del rey gerudo, Ganondorf.

Link, siempre que podía, venía a visitarla con Epona y le tocaba alguna bella canción con su ocarina. Después la ayudaba con las tareas del rancho, pues su padre se pasaba el día durmiendo y su tío se había largado para montar un negocio de venta de jarrones.

Cuando terminaban las tareas Link le contaba las aventuras que había vivido y un par de anécdotas. Malon escuchaba siempre atentamente y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sonrisa que se borraba levemente cuando Link mencionaba a la princesa Zelda.

Con el pasar de los años los demás habitantes de Hyrule bromeaban con ella diciéndole que muy pronto Link comenzaría a cortejarla. Malon quería reír por no llorar. Si los demás fuesen más atentos se darían cuenta del brillo que iluminaba los ojos de Link cada vez que estaba con Zelda o hablaba de ella.

Si Zelda estaba delante es como si el resto del mundo no existiese para el joven caballero. Todos sus viajes, todo su entrenamiento y todos los estudios que realizaba, era más que obvio a quién quería impresionar.

Mucho antes de que Link fuese general del ejército, los rumores sobre un romance secreto entre él y la princesa ya habían llegado a oídos de toda Hyrule. Fue por esa época que Link le presentó formalmente ante Zelda.

Malon tuvo que admitir que la princesa parecía la encarnación de una diosa. No solo eso, también era inteligente, amable y muy cercana con aquellos de rango inferior. Si Malon se sintió mal en su presencia no fue por su culpa. Algunos podrían agregar que la princesa era demasiado perfecta, pero Malon sabía que Link nunca se fijaría en una persona perfecta.

Zelda era a veces muy impaciente, solía discutir con Link cuando este se ponía muy cabezota, cuando estaban los tres solos comía como si le fuese la vida en ello y tenía un terror casi cómico hacia los ratones. Fueron esos detalles y muchos más los que hicieron que Malon y ella se fuesen volviendo cada vez más cercanas, hasta e punto de poder considerarse, amigas.

Amistad…una palabra tan bonita, pero a la vez tan dolorosa. Malon lo sabía, sabía que amistad era lo único que iba obtener de Link mientras Zelda estuviese en su vida. Llorar no iba a solucionar nada. Así que, a pesar de saber la respuesta, le confesó a Link sus sentimientos. El golpe fue doloroso, pero esperable. Por suerte su amistad no se vio enturbiada por aquel suceso.

Finalmente, Malon aceptó que hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar. Aceptó ir a la gala del castillo cuando anunciaron su compromiso, aceptó ser la dama de honor de Zelda cuando se lo pidieron, aceptó ver como se besaban tras terminar la boda, aceptó ver como paseaban juntos de la mano y se miraban como si estuviesen destinados a estar juntos por siempre.

Unos años más tarde, estalló la guerra. Fue encarnizada. Muchas vidas se perdieron. Aun así, Hyrule ganó. El rey gerudo fue ejecutado más tarde o eso es lo que Malon oyó, sinceramente, le daba igual pues lo único que le importaba era poder llorar la muerte de Link.

Nadie había encontrado su cuerpo como para asegurar que estaba muerto, pero decían que se había adentrado en el bosque Prohibido para detener a unas brujas. Nunca volvió de allí.

Zelda la visitó un tiempo después. Se podía notar su embarazo. Al menos Link se había ido dejando algo de él en este mundo. Malon consoló a su amiga. No lloró hasta que Zelda estuvo lejos del rancho.

Entre lágrimas pensó que, si Link se hubiese aceptado sus sentimientos y se hubiesen casado, aun estaría vivo… ¿A quién quería engañar? Aunque fuese un granjero Link no habría dudado en salir a defender Hyrule y sus habitantes con su vida. Así era él. Por eso lo quería tanto.

A Malon tan solo le quedaba aceptar que hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar por más que uno insista. Link tenía un destino que cumplir y al parecer alguien a quien amar tanto como para casarse con ella. Cuanto antes lo aceptase, antes se iría ese inmenso dolor que sentía en su pecho…O eso es lo que deseaba creer.

* * *

 **Ruto (Ocarina of Time)**

* * *

— ¡Cásate conmigo!

—Ruto…Ya te he dicho por milésima vez que no puedo. Voy a casarme con Zelda, acept-

— ¡¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?!

—…No es cuestión de tener o no tener. Simplemente estoy enamorado de ella.

—Pues desenamórate.

—…Eso no funciona así.

— ¡Bah!, no sabes lo que te pierdes. Podrías haber sido el próximo rey zora. Ahora que no soy la Sabia del Agua nada impedía nuestra unión.

—Lo sie-

— ¡No quiero oír tus excusas! ¡Largo de mi vista!

* * *

 **Midna (Twilight Princess)**

* * *

—Midna…

El rey de Hyrule estaba sentado en el suelo de una de las mazmorras del Castillo. En el lugar en el cual conoció a una mujer muy especial. Su compañera, su maestra y su mejor amiga. Sin ella seguiría transformado en un lobo, encerrado o muerto. Hyrule habría caído hace mucho a manos del tirano de las sombras y el rey gerudo.

Link comenzó a recordar. En aquel momento creía que Midna era una diablesa a la cual acababa de vender su alma para poder huir de allí y encontrar a sus amigos. Pero gracias a ella conoció la libertad, conoció otros lugares de Hyrule, conoció su destino y sobretodo, conoció a Zelda.

Puede que Midna fuese una diablesa pero en este caso venderle su alma había merecido totalmente la pena. Sin ella, él y su reino estarían sumidos en las sombras para toda la eternidad.

Su actitud a veces diabólica, juguetona y mandona le habían sacado de quicio en un principio, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era parte de su encanto. Además, con el paso del tiempo Midna se fue volviendo más amable y e incluso más cercana. Lo bastante como para que se contasen secretos entre ellos.

Gracias a Midna pudo derrotar al rey Bublin, a Zant y a Ganondorf. Gracias a Midna pudo ser el Héroe del Crepúsculo. Gracias a Midna…Jamás olvidaría el día en el cual la vio marcharse tras romper el Espejo del Crepúsculo, separando para siempre ambos mundos.

— _Link... Yo...Nos vemos..._

Link no era ingenuo, al menos no ahora. Por fin podía reconocer en la mirada de Midna lo que ella sentía en realidad. Era la misma mirada que Zelda le dirigía a él todos los días.

— _Si no hubieses roto el espejo… ¿habría correspondido tus sentimientos?—se preguntó Link en voz baja. Esa fue siempre su duda, pues de la amistad al amor hay un largo trecho y además, nunca considero como interés romántico a Midna hasta que vio su verdadera forma. Lo cual fue durante muy poco tiempo._

— _Hace mucho tiempo, cuando ni siquiera existía el cosmos, la luz y la oscuridad se dividieron. Desde entonces ambos se han enfrentado, buscando erradicarse el uno al otro-le contó Midna hace años._

— _Cierto—corroboró Zelda—. La luz y la oscuridad son las dos caras de una misma moneda. Deben convivir juntas pero nunca mezclarse. El tiempo en el que fueron uno ya pasó…_

— _¿Tan seguras estáis de que nunca volverán a unirse?—preguntó Link confuso y algo desalentado._

 _Zelda y Midna se miraron entre sí y luego a Link._

— _Mientras las personas tengamos libertad para tomar decisiones, nunca será posible la unión entre luz y oscuridad—dijo Zelda._

— _Y tal vez sea mejor así—dijo Midna con una sonrisa traviesa—. La vida sería muy aburrida si todos tomásemos siempre las mismas decisiones y nunca nos equivocásemos._

—Me pregunto qué dirías si hubieses estado el día de mi boda—dijo Link con una pequeña sonrisa.

Por algún extraño motivo, sentía que su amiga, desde donde estuviese, había bendecido su unión con Zelda. Aun así, le hubiese gustado verla una última vez. Que no se hubiese ido de esa forma tan…abrupta para siempre de su vida.

—Supongo que hay cosas que no se pueden evitar…

— _Ji, ji, ji, ji. Vaya, me alegra ver que no sigues siendo aquel niño tonto y poco hablador. Tal vez sí que te ha venido bien "juntarte" tanto con Zelda, ¿eh lobito?_

Link se dio la vuelta rápidamente pero no vio nada. Todo seguía igual de calmado. Por unos instantes había creído oír la voz de Midna…pero eso era imposible.

—Papi, ¿qué haces aquí?

Link alzó la vista y vio a una niña pequeña, de cabello largo y oscuro que resaltaban sus ojos azules cristalino.

—Midna, ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que no debes bajar a las mazmorras?—le regañó Link—. ¿Y dónde está tu niñera?

—La he despistado—respondió con una sonrisa traviesa.

Link dio un suspiro antes de echarse a reír. Después se levantó y abrazó a su hija.

—Mi pequeña "diablilla"—susurró mientras acariciaba su cabeza—. Volvamos con tu madre antes de que empiece a preocuparse.

Mientras caminaban Midna le pidió que le contase un cuento.

—Después de cenar y si te portas bien—le respondió Link con cariño. A su hija le encantaba oír las historias y leyendas de Hyrule. Su entusiasmo por conocer la cultura literaria de su reino siempre sorprendía a Link—. ¿Y qué historia quieres oír esta vez?

— ¡La princesa del Crepúsculo!—exclamó Midna ilusionada.

* * *

 **Ilia (Twilight Princess)**

* * *

—… ¿E-en serio quieres que sea su madrina?—preguntó Ilia muy nerviosa—. P-pero si es la princesa…

—Tanto para Zelda como para mí sería un gran honor—le aseguró Link con una sonrisa.

Ilia siempre creyó que su vida estaba decidida desde el momento que nació. Crecería en Ordon. Cuidaría de Epona y de los niños. Ayudaría su padre y con el tiempo le sustituiría como alcalde de Ordon. Y finalmente, se casaría con Link, su amigo de la infancia y el único hyliano del pueblo.

Link y ella eran los únicos adolescentes del pueblo a parte de Fado, por lo que era lógico que acabasen juntos. En momentos así Ilia recordaba una frase que le dijo Zelda hace tiempo.

— _Si quieres hacer que los dioses se rían solo debes contarles tus planes._

Cuanta verdad. El crepúsculo le quitó todo, sus sueños, a los niños, a Epona, su futuro, su hogar, sus memorias y su matrimonio con Link.

Aun así no todo fue malo. Pudo ver mundo, pudo descubrir más cosas de sí misma y al final pudo regresar junto a su pueblo. Ahora era amiga de los reyes de Hyrule, tenía una familia y era alcaldesa de Ordon. Sus planes habían cambiado bastante pero era feliz y hacía feliz a los demás. Eso era lo más importante.

—Los otros nobles… ¿no se sentirán ofendidos de que una campesina sea la madrina de la princesa Midna?—preguntó Ilia muy preocupada. Lo último que necesitaba era tener a un grupo de soldados invadiendo Ordon.

—Tranquila, Zelda y yo les hemos dejado muy claro lo que le ocurrirá a cualquiera que ose hacer daño a una muy preciada amiga de la familia real—los ojos de Link emitieron un leve brillo pero fue tan rápido que Ilia creyó habérselo imaginado.

—Me quitas un gran peso de encima—respondió Ilia aliviada—. Entonces será un honor ser la madrina de vuestra hija. Tan solo espero estar a la altura.

—Tú siempre has estado a la altura, Ilia—le dijo Link con cariño—. Solo debes hacer lo mismo que hacías cuando todos éramos más jóvenes.

— ¿Y qué es lo que hacía mi buen rey?

—Ser muy mandona, algo gruñona y muy posesiva con Epona.

— ¡Link!

El rey de Hyrule rió mientras escapaba de su amiga, quien lo perseguía dispuesta a darle una lección.

A lo lejos la escolta personal del rey observaba la escena con bastante tranquilidad mientras descansaban sentados en la verde hierba.

* * *

 **Din (Oracle of Seasons)**

* * *

Din era como un fuego danzante. Hipnotizante, llena de pasión, de fuerza y capaz de elevar el entusiasmo de todo aquel que la contemplase. Como era lógico, todos los hylianos y humanos se acercaban a ella, esperando poder dominarla.

Pero el fuego no puede ser dominado. El fuego puede ser tu aliado pero si lo provocas puede causar tu destrucción. Quizás por eso todos se contentaban con observarla y poder estar cerca de ella.

Aunque, sí que hubo alguien que si domino el corazón de fuego de la bailarina de Holodrum. Por fuera parecía un hyliano común pero Din pudo ver el alma de un lobo escondido en su interior.

Seductoramente, de forma insinuante, fue atrayendo al lobo. El lobo se acercó con curiosidad al fuego, pues su luz y calor eran demasiados atrapantes. Aun así, todos sabían que los lobos huyen del fuego, es como un instinto natural.

Aquel lobo no era un perro, no estaba domesticado, no tenía miedo del fuego pero lo respetaba lo suficiente como para saber que podía acabar consumido por sus llamas. Por eso el lobo se alejó, hasta que encontró una flor en mitad de un campo de flores.

Era una rosa que se erguía orgullosa entre sus congéneres. Su belleza destacaba tanto que ensombrecía a las otras flores y atraía a numerosos caballeros y nobles. Más sus espinas los alejaba a todos al instante. A todos, menos al lobo.

El fuego observó con cierta envidia, como la rosa aceptaba al lobo. Juntos, se cuidaban el uno al otro y se profesaban un amor que iba más allá del entendimiento. Por unos instantes, la ira del fuego fue tal que estuvo a punto de quemar a la rosa. Pero no lo hizo, pues jamás se perdonaría cometer semejante error.

El fuego no estaba solo, pues el agua y el viento eran sus compañeros. Ellos le hicieron ver que su destino era otro. Que su misión era otra.

Din tan solo pudo observar y observar, mientras danzaba, mientras el fuego de su corazón se apagaba un poco, al saber que el lobo había elegido a la rosa antes que a ella.

* * *

 **Marin (Link´s Awakening)**

* * *

— _Hay un lugar al que debo volver a toda costa…Alguien me está esperando._

Esas fueron las palabras que hicieron que Marin comprendiese mejor la motivación de Link.

¿Ella era producto del sueño de un dios? ¿Era el reflejo de la mujer con la cual debía regresar el Héroe a toda costa? ¿O era ambos? Fuese cual fuese la respuesta, lo que tenía claro es que no era real.

Y si no era real, ¿por qué su corazón latía tan fuerte y rápido cada vez que lo veía?, ¿por qué se quedaba sin respiración cada vez que estaban juntos?, ¿por qué le dolía ver que él seguía hacia delante, sin pensar en las consecuencias que sus actos traerían?

Breve, así se pudo describir el romance que tuvieron ella y Link. Ni siquiera sabía con certeza si Link había correspondido de verdad sus sentimientos alguna vez. Pues en momentos de intimidad, aunque no tanta intimidad como ella hubiese deseado, siempre había un nombre que salía a relucir…Zelda.

Link había despertado al dios de la isla. Todo su mundo desaparecía en una niebla blanca y mortal. Sus habitantes no estaban preocupaos en absoluto. No tenían emociones, no eran como "ella".

— _Marin, ¿si pudieses pedir un deseo, cuál sería?—le preguntó Link una vez._

— _Volar—respondió ella sin pensar—. Volar para poder escapar de aquí, para poder ver mundo._

Para poder ir con él. Aunque aquello nunca llegó a confesárselo.

 **ooOoo**

 **Varios años más tarde…**

— ¿Aun te arrepientes de la decisión que tomaste, Link?—preguntó Zelda con suavidad.

—Cada día de mi vida—confesó el rey tras dar un suspiro—. Y sé que no debería. No eran reales…ninguno de ellos lo eran.

—Tal vez para el resto del mundo, pero si para ti—dijo Zelda mirándole con cariño a los ojos.

—Lo peor de todo es me recordaban a personas que ya había conocido en Hyrule.

—Hum… Tal vez tú subconsciente era tan fuerte que influyo en el sueño del Pez del Viento, por eso todos ellos se parecían a personas que conocías—le explicó Zelda.

—Tal vez…

Tras eso estuvieron conversando un rato más hasta que decidieron volver al castillo.

De repente, un ave blanca pasó volando y sus alas reflejaron durante unos segundos el brillo de la luna. El ave blanca desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido.

Link se quedó paralizado por unos instantes, creyendo que todo había sido una ilusión puesto que el ave le había parecido una gaviota. No había gaviotas en esa zona de Hyrule.

— ¿Qué es lo que has visto?—preguntó Zelda con curiosidad al ver la nostálgica mirada de su marido.

—Nada…—respondió él con tranquilidad tras echar un último vistazo al cielo—. _Tan solo una conexión con mi pasado._

* * *

 **Mipha (Breath of the Wild)**

* * *

 _Querido Link,_

 _Si estás leyendo esta carta significará que he muerto y no he podido decirte yo misma su contenido._

 _Durante varios días he estado teniendo pesadillas, pesadillas relacionadas con…Ganon. Tal vez sean solo eso, pesadillas, pero tengo el presentimiento de que hay algo más…_

 _Hace tiempo, cuando la fe en los dioses era más grande que nunca teníamos oráculos y profetas capaces de descifrar nuestros destinos. Temo que nuestra falta de fe actual sea nuestra caída…_

 _Pero no quiero desperdiciar tu tiempo con esos temas. Quiero que mis últimas palabras te inspiren a continuar viviendo en caso de que yo…En caso de que yo no esté a tu lado._

 _Te he vista crecer desde que eras un travieso y alocado niño hasta un valiente y alocado caballero. A pesar de tu talento y de todo lo que has logrado sigues buscando la aprobación de tu padre, del rey y de la princesa. Te aseguro que ya las tienes._

 _Link, eres lo mejor que le ha ocurrido a Hyrule. El poder conocerte y ser tu amiga ha sido algo tan maravilloso que no tengo palabras para describirlo…Miento, sí que las tengo._

 _Te amo._

 _Dos palabras tan simples pero a la vez tan complicadas de pronunciar…Sé que lo que sientes por mí es amistad, no trates de negarlo pues he visto como miras a la princesa. Es increíble que os llevéis tan bien cuando hace unos meses tan solo querías estar lo más lejos posible el uno del otro._

 _Aun así, si tuviese más tiempo y más valor lucharía por tu amor. Nunca podrías ser rey de los Zora y seguramente muchos del consejo te rechazarían pero estaríamos juntos._

 _Tal vez me estoy haciendo ilusiones pues te conozco y sé que serías capaz de rechazarme con tal de no crear un cisma en mi pueblo. Así de noble eres, siempre anteponiendo las necesidades de los demás a las tuyas._

 _Sin embargo déjame darte un consejo. Si alguna vez sientes que has encontrado a alguien sin el cual no podrías vivir, no lo dudes, sé egoísta por una vez en tu vida. No cometas el error de ser un cobarde…como yo._

 _Link, no llores mi muerte. Estoy segura de que sea como sea, luche hasta el final, por mi familia, por mi pueblo, por mi reino, por mis ideales…y sobre todo por ti. Vive tu vida como si no fuese a haber un mañana y no te arrepientas de tus decisiones._

 _Si existe una vida más allá de la muerte, y estoy segura de que es así, te estaré cuidando desde allí. Hasta que llegue el momento de vernos de nuevo, y espero que sea cuando tu cabello este blanco como la nieve y tus hijos sean tan nobles y valientes como tú._

 _Hasta siempre, caballero de Hyrule y de mi corazón._

 _Con todo mi amor, Mipha._

* * *

 **Pay (Breath of the Wild)**

* * *

—Pay… ¿estás bien?—me preguntó Link. Yo estaba tan nerviosa que apenas podía escuchar bien sus palabras.

—S-sí-respondí lo más rápido que pude.

Había venido hasta la aldea de Hatelia para darle un mensaje a mi tía-abuela Prunia. Esa era mi única misión. Pero no había podido evitar desviarme para ver a Link. ¿Quién podía culparme por hacer algo que cualquiera en mi situación hubiese hecho?

Link me miraba fijamente, esperando a que dijese algo. Era tan amable y tan guapo… ¡Concéntrate!

Mi abuela Impa me había dicho que Link le había dicho que pronto realizaría su misión más importante y peligrosa. Iba a salvar a la princesa de las leyendas, Zelda.

Al parecer ya había recuperado todas sus memorias, al menos las principales. Así que esta era mi única oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía por él. No podía seguir dudando. Al fin y al cabo, ¿quién sabe cuándo volvería a encontrarme con alguien como él?

—Hum…Pay… ¿Tienes algo que decirme?—preguntó Link. ¡Oh, no! Estaba impacientándose por culpa de mi indecisión. ¡Debía decir algo rápidamente antes de que se hartase y se largase!

—Y-y-y-y-y-yo…—las palabras no me salían. No había sentido tanta vergüenza desde que mi abuela le dijo a Link donde tengo un lunar. Aquel pensamiento solo emporó las cosas para mí.

Podía sentir como mi rostro se ponía rojo cual tomate. Mi respiración aumentaba por momentos y mi corazón parecía a punto de salirse de mí, para que negarlo, nada modesto pecho.

— ¿Pay?—Link parecía preocupado y se acercó a mí poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro.

¡Me estaba tocando, me estaba tocando! Aquello fue demasiado para mí y caí al suelo. Todo se puso negro y solo pude oír la voz de Link llamándome desesperadamente.

Cuando desperté lo hice en el laboratorio de mi tía-abuela Prunia. Ella y su ayudante me contaron que llevaba un día entero desmayada. Link se había ido hace mucho…Y yo había perdido la oportunidad de mi vida.

* * *

 **Cya/Lana (Hyrule Warriors)**

* * *

Soledad. ¿Alguien puede realmente comprender el significado completo de esa palabra? Lo dudo, al menos que haya pasado por lo mismo que yo.

Durante generaciones, he tenido una única misión. Velar por el equilibrio de la Trifuerza. Esa fue la tarea que me encomendaron las diosas de Oro. Din, Nayru y Farore. Debería sentirme halagada, y así fue, durante los primeros siglos…

Vivir en un grandioso castillo, con un precioso jardín que cuidar. Observar la historia de todas las razas que habitan Hyrule a lo largo de las eras…Todo eso era un privilegio del que muy pocos podían gozar.

Gracias a mi magia, podía ver a través de las eras y conocer el destino de todo ser viviente, pero siempre sin intervenir. Llegué a ver tantas guerras y destrucción que muchas veces llegué a plantearme el sentido de la vida.

Todas las almas de aquellos seres me parecían iguales, llenas de ambición y deseos casi siempre primitivos…Hasta que lo vi a él. Un alma sin igual, de una pureza que cegaba con tan solo mirarla.

Lo que más me llamó la atención fue que su alma portaba la marca de no una, sino dos diosas. Cuando un dios te hace su elegido deja una especie de "marca" en tu alma. Para que puedas reencarnarte y seguir con tu misión sin importar como sea tu nueva vida.

Mi alma portaba la marca de Din, Nayru y Farore. La de aquel hyliano portaba la marca de Farore…e Hylia. Extraño, la marca de Farore era superficial, lo cual era normal, pero la de Hylia era muy profunda, demasiado.

En esos momentos no le di ninguna importancia a ese detalle pues quería saberlo todo ese hyliano al que todos llamaban Héroe Link. Vi todas sus victorias y derrotas. Hyrule, su hermana, sus amigos, la emoción de la aventura…No importaba el motivo pues siempre estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo por vencer al mal.

Su poder, su valor y su sabiduría…Para mí era la perfección encarnada. Pesadillas, reyes usurpadores, demonios antiguos, hechiceros, brujas, seres del Mundo Oscuro…Nada podía detenerle. Era invencible, y su aspecto físico aunque no imponente, era un manjar ante mis ojos, y por lo que pude observar la mayoría de mujeres pensaba lo mismo.

 _Cuidado._

Yo…anhelaba a alguien como él a mi lado. Las personas no somos islas, no podemos vivir siglos separados los unos de los otros y aquel encierro "voluntario" comenzaba a matarme lentamente. Link… ¿por qué no podía ser amada por alguien como él?, ¿acaso debía quedarme allí sola para toda la eternidad?

 _Es nuestra misión, para eso fuimos elegidas._

Aceptando aquel hecho decidí seguir observando a aquel valeroso Héroe. Hasta que un día vi algo que se me había pasado por alto. En todas sus vidas siempre había algo o más bien alguien en común.

Una mujer, una princesa, una reina, una diosa, la hija de un alcalde…No importaba cual fuese su papel pero Hylia siempre estaba a su lado. Solo que en su forma mortal su nombre era Zelda. La "protagonista" de todas las leyendas de Hyrule. La mujer cuya alma parecía estar unida a la de Link por un lazo dorado, el más fuerte de todos.

 _Están destinados a estar juntos para siempre._

No era justo. ¿Por qué la única alma que captó mi atención estaba unida a la de una diosa? ¿Acaso los dioses no lo tienen todo?, ¿por qué quitarme la poca felicidad que me quedaba?

 _Él nunca fue nuestro destino._

Destino, ¿qué era el destino? ¿Estar atada a los caprichos de tres diosas que ni siquiera se molestaban en hablarme?

 _Tranquilízate, Cya, no sabes lo que estás diciendo._

Sí, si lo sé. Por eso empiezo a estar cansada. Cansada de tener que renunciar a todo, De tener que ver como alguien tan valiente como Link arriesga su vida una y otra vez por una mujer que no sabe mantener a salvo su reino. Las leyendas hablan siempre de ella cuando es Link quien hace todo el trabajo. Sin embargo, a él apenas lo mencionan y a veces incluso lo olvidad…

 _Eso no es cierto. Nada de lo que dices es cierto._

Si lo es. Si Link estuviese conmigo no tendría que pasar por semejante calvario para ser feliz. Yo podría darle todo lo que necesita y más.

 _Estás caminado por un sendero muy pelig-_ _ **Mereces conocer el amor.**_

Así es. Todos tiene un alma gemela, ¿quién dice que Link no es mi alma gemela?

 _¡Hylia y él están de-!_ _**Así es, las diosas te robaron tu libertad y ahora te roban a tu alma gemela, cuanta crueldad…**_

Por fin alguien parecía comprender como de engañada me sentía. Ideas peligrosas comenzaban a rondar mi mente cada vez que veía a Link. Mi cuerpo ardía por ser tocado por él, por poder besarlo y hac-, ¡no! ¿En qué estoy pensando?, ¡yo no soy así!

 _Muy bien, ahora debes relaj-_ _**¿No deseas poseerlo y que él te posea? ¿En serio lo amas tanto? No pensé que serías tan cobarde y te rindieses tan fácilmente…Quizás sí que merezcas estar sola…**_

Y-yo…Yo no quiero estar sola…No quiero estar sola…

 _No estás sola, me tienes a m-_ _ **¿No deseas tenerlo a tu lado todas las noches? ¿No deseas ser devorada por el fuego de su pasión? ¿No deseas despertarte cada día con el calor de su cuerpo a su lado?**_

¡Sí! ¡Claro que lo deseo!, ¿quién no lo haría? Esta vida de servidumbre sin nadie a mi lado no tiene sentido alguno.

 _ **Puede ser tuyo.**_

…¿Cómo?, ¿qué es lo que debo hacer? ¡Dímelo!

 _Cya, por favor, no l-._ _**Tan solo debes seguir mis órdenes. Hazme caso y él será tuyo para toda la eternidad.**_

Pero, ¿y Zelda? ¿Cómo podía competir una simple hechicera con la encarnación de una diosa?

 _ **Tú eres mejor que ella.**_

¿Eso es cierto?

 _ **Los dioses no son más que criaturas crueles y mentirosas. Marionetistas que usan los hilos del destino para manejaros. Unos os prometieron libre albedrío pero con esos os condenaron a la maldad de vuestros prójimos. Otros os ataron con cadenas llamadas profecías y destino…Al final solo somos sus juguetes, no sus hijos.**_

Era verdad. Muchos estaban condenados a sufrir a manos de los más poderosos y los dioses no harían nada pues sería "violar" nuestra libertad de elección. Otros como Link y yo, debíamos seguir las órdenes de los dioses y sufrir para proteger un mundo que caía cada vez más en la oscuridad…

¿Y para qué? En cada era el mal volvía una y otra vez y deshacía fácilmente todo lo bueno que se hubiese creado. Era un círculo vicioso y sin sentido alguno. En momentos así me daba cuenta de que nuestras vidas parecían una cruel comedia de la cual disfrutaban y se reían los dioses.

 _ **Debes romper el ciclo. Debes buscar el tesoro Dorado. Puedes hacer feliz a Link…y a ti si estás a su lado.**_

Sí, sería suyo, en cuerpo, mente y espíritu. Para toda la eternidad.

 _ **No dejes que nadie ni nada se interponga en tu camino. Elimina cualquier obstáculo.**_

No hacía falta que me lo dijese. Para mí, eliminar a Zelda, a sus amigos y a su reino era mi máxima prioridad. Sin ellos, el corazón del héroe no tendría nada a lo que aferrarse…Nada, excepto a mi amor. Iba a salvarle de un cruel destino e iba a amarlo con todas mis fuerzas. Jamás se iría de mi lado…Jamás.

 _Cya…_

* * *

 **El siguiente y último capítulo será sobre Breath of the Wild e Hyrule Warriors. El final está cerca.**


	7. Capítulo 7: La leyenda de Zelda

**Disclamer: No poseo los derechos de The Legend of Zelda**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: La leyenda de Zelda**

" _Los héroes se desvanecen con el tiempo pero las leyendas nunca mueren"._

" _Ni el tiempo es capaz de acabar con el amor que mi corazón aun siente por ti"._

* * *

 **Breath Of The Wild**

* * *

—Link… ¿estás completamente seguro de esto?

—Tú eres lo único que me queda. Tú y mis sentimientos hacía ti, por eso estoy seguro de esta decisión…solo si tú quieres.

—Sí, sí quiero.

 **ooOoo**

— ¡Adoremos al elegido! ¡Larga vida al elegido! ¡Larga vida al heredero de Demise!

El líder del clan Yiga alzaba al bebé gerudo mientras escuchaba los cánticos ensordecedores de sus acólitos. Podía notar como la magia negra fluía por aquel templo maldito escondido en mitad del bosque Prohibido. Las escrituras antiguas no mentían, ese lugar era el indicado.

—Hace dos años esos malditos hylianos nos arrebataron a nuestro amo y al gran maestro Kogg, pero hoy-…—el líder del clan Yiga se dio cuenta enseguida de que nadie le estaba prestando atención—. ¡Silencio! ¡El último en callarse no comerá un plátano en toda una semana!

Los cánticos, gritos y conversaciones banales cesaron al instante. El líder del clan Yiga dejó al bebé gerudo en una canasta y tras aclararse la voz continuó hablando.

—Cómo iba diciend-¡aaarg!

Una flecha acaba de atravesar su mano. Antes de que se diesen cuenta, el polvoriento y viejo templo se encontraba rodeado por numerosos hylianos, zoras, ornis, gerudos y gorons.

Dos hylianos rubios, hombre y mujer, se adelantaron a los demás y se acercaron a los yiga lentamente. Los asesinos los reconocieron enseguida, sobre todo al observar la espada que portaba en su mano izquierda uno de ellos.

Eran los culpable de que casi todos los miembros del clan estuviesen encerrados, muertos o hubiesen abandonado Hyrule.

—Rendiros y os perdonaremos la vida—la voz de la mujer indicaba que era alguien que no iba a admitir un no por respuesta—. No queremos derramar sangre, pero lo haremos si es necesario. Por una vez en vuestras miserables vidas, tomad la decisión más inteligente.

Los miembros del clan Yiga observaron al ejército invasor. Eran demasiados y parecían más que dispuestos a combatir. Es más, parecían deseosos de combatir, sobre todo las gerudo.

Los miembros del clan miraron todos a la vez al líder, quien tan solo quería que el dolor de su mano se detuviese. Sinceramente, le daba igual todo lo demás pues nunca llegó a creer que su plan fuese a ser un éxito.

—Jo, al menos podíais haberme dejado terminar mi discurso…—se quejó el líder.

 **ooOoo**

 **Unos días después…**

—Todavía no puedo creer que hayan pasado dos años—comentó Zelda.

—El tiempo pasa muy rápido, sobre todo en tiempos de paz—le aseguró Link. Los reyes de Hyrule estaban en mitad de la pradera frente a un monumento que acaba de ser construido.

Un monumento formado por la Trifuerza, la cual estaba rodeada por las estatuas de los antiguos campeones de Hyrule. La fiera Urbosa, el valiente Daruk, la amable Mipha y el orgulloso Revali.

Junto a ellos estaban los líderes o guerreros de diferentes tribus que poblaban Hyrule. Riju, la matriarca gerudo. Sidon, actual rey de los zora. Yunobo el goron. Y Teba, el guerrero orni.

Todos estaban allí para rendir homenaje en privado a los honorables guerreros que habían perecido sin poder cumplir su misión.

— _Por suerte, sus almas ahora descansan en paz_ —pensó Zelda.

—Espero que se sientan orgullosos de nosotros—comentó Riju.

— ¡Por supuesto que están orgullosos de nosotros!—dijo Sidon sin dudarlo—. Gracias a Link y Zelda hemos podido "reconstruir" Hyrule y hemos dominado a las bestias divinas.

—Ambas tareas nada sencillas, debo añadir—dijo Teba.

—Y-yo creo que no lo hemos hecho mal—dijo Yunobo—. ¡A-aunque eso no quiere decir que crea que somos mejores que ellos!

—Tranquilo Yunobo, comprendemos lo que quieres decir—dijo Zelda sonriendo—. Y Sidon tiene razón. Todos están orgullosos de lo mucho que nos habéis ayudado.

Link usó aquel momento para empezar la "ceremonia", en la cual él y Zelda contarían historias sobre sus amigos, sobre como los conocieron y como supieron que eran los indicados para ser los campeones de Hyrule. Y sobre todo, como era vivir con ellos el día a día.

A pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo desde sus muertes, Zelda no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas se escapasen de sus ojos. Link se sintió mal por aquello pero Zelda necesitaba aquello, tanto como él.

Tras terminar, Riju hizo una pregunta que todos tenían en mente desde hacía unos días.

— ¿Qué vais a hacer con el bebé gerudo, majestad?—preguntó Riju—. Me gustaría que se criase entre su pueblo pero desde hace siglos mi gente no tiene en buena estima a los hombres gerudo. Ni hablar del resto de Hyrule. Además, el hecho de que su madre lo nombrase Ganondorf antes de morir no ayuda.

—Lo sé—dijo Zelda mientras miraba hacia abajo. En sus brazos estaba el bebé, quien llevaba horas dormido. Lo habían traído con ellos pues al parecer era muy temperamental y solo se calmaba cuando Link o Zelda estaban con él.

—Las personas de Hyrule son muy supersticiosa y no se fían de nuestras palabras—dijo Link algo cansado de aquel tema—. Ganon no volverá, este niño no es u encarnación y merece tener una familia que le quiera…por eso Zelda y yo hemos decidido adoptarlo.

 **ooOoo**

 **Cuatro años después…**

Tras el gran Cataclismo de hace cien años, Hyrule se convirtió en una tierra dividida. Cada raza velaba por su propio interés y de esa manera consiguieron prosperar por separado. Sin embargo, el miedo a que Ganon abandonase el castillo y acabase con todos aún seguía ahí.

Por eso, cada vez que los habitantes de Hyrule veían a los reyes, se acordaban de que ya no había nada que temer. A pesar de que muchos no veían con buenos ojos que hubiesen adoptado a un bebé gerudo, debían admitir que hacían una preciosa familia.

Los reyes siempre sacaban tiempo para estar con su hijo. No importaba la hora o el momento. Con él sus miradas melancólicas y algo tristes se iluminaban al instante. A Link le encantaba jugar con él y llevarlo de paseo por la pradera. Zelda sin embargo prefería contarle historias y cuando el bebé mostró aptitudes para la magia, decidió instruirle ella misma.

El bebé era una bendición para las cicatrizadas almas de Link y Zelda, eso no se podía negar. Y pronto la pareja le dio una hermana pequeña, a la cual nombraron Hilda. Cosa que no pareció gustar al consejo Real.

— ¿No se supone que todas las mujeres de la familia real se deben llamar Zelda?—preguntó Link cuando Zelda le propuso aquel nombre.

—Llevar el nombre de Zelda es una gran responsabilidad—dijo Zelda mientras cogía en brazos a su recién nacida—. Esta pequeña no merece pasar por lo mismo que yo. Estamos en tiempos de paz y quiero que ella tenga la oportunidad de elegir su propio destino, al igual que Ganondorf.

—Adoptar a un bebé gerudo y cambiar el legítimo nombre de la heredera al trono…Estamos rompiendo muchas reglas, ¿no crees?—rió Link.

—Durante años seguí reglas que no me ayudaron en el momento más decisivo. Creo que es hora de ser un poco rebelde—dijo ella con una sonrisa—. En un futuro, seguramente alguien vuelva a restaurar el nombre de Zelda en la monarquía, pero hoy no será ese día.

Link miró con orgullo a su esposa y la besó en la frente. Había cambiado mucho. A pesar de no tener todos sus recuerdos por completo, si de algo estaba seguro es de que la Zelda de hace cien años no se habría atrevido a hacer algo así.

De repente, la mirada de ambos se desvió hacia la puerta de la habitación. En la entrada había un niño de cuatro años, piel morena y ojos amarillentos que los observaba fijamente pero con cierta timidez.

—Ganondorf, ven a conocer a tu hermanita—le pidió Zelda con cariño. El pequeño gerudo hizo caso a su madre. Cuando estuvo a su lado observó con curiosidad a aquella frágil criatura.

—Ahora eres su hermano mayor. Debes cuidarla y enseñarle todo lo que sabes—le dijo Link.

Ganondorf miró a la niña y sintió como algo en su interior se removía. Aquel bebé era fruto del amor entre sus padres, las personas que más lo querían del mundo. La protegería con su vida.

 **ooOoo**

 **Seis años después…**

Ganondorf observaba con cierta intriga un precioso cuadro antiguo. En el se podía observar a la princesa del destino usando la Trifuerza y su lado un valiente caballero vestido de verde. Ambos se estaban enfrentando al cataclismo, a la encarnación del odio del Heraldo, a Ganon.

El cuadro había sido pintado por un famoso pintor sheikah hacía más de un milenio. Nadie sabía cómo podía conservarse tan bien, pero todos suponían que la magia tenía algo que ver…o tal vez el uso de la extraña tecnología sheikah.

—O quizás ambas—murmuró Ganondorf.

Nunca entendería porque todo el mundo deseaba tanto separar magia y ciencia. ¿No se suponía que Nayru, creadora de leyes de la magia y la ciencia, era la viva representación de que ambos conceptos podían coexistir y trabajar juntos?

— _Las personas tendemos a dividirlo todo—le contó una vez su madre, hace unos años—. Divisiones políticas, religiosas, sociales…Tal vez esté en nuestra naturaleza querer dividir las cosas porque nosotros mismos estamos divididos._

— _¿Cómo es eso?—preguntó Ganondorf._

— _Mente, cuerpo y alma. Cada persona suele darle mayor importancia a cada una de ellas, pero a veces hay personas que consiguen un equilibrio entre las tres. Esas personas son las que cambian nuestra historia a mejor._

— _Eso parece muy complicado, la persona que consiga eso sería digna de ser recordada como una leyenda—comentó el con entusiasmo. Su madre se rió con cariño ante sus palabras._

— _¿Una leyenda, eh?—murmuró su madre. Dolor, nostalgia y alegría se reflejaron en sus ojos, pero Ganondorf no pudo entender el motivo. Al menos no en ese momento._

 **ooOoo**

Zelda le observó mientras le acariciaba su pelirroja cabeza.

—Diez años...Han pasado muy rápido—la nostalgia podía notarse en la voz de la madre—. Has crecido tanto, mi pequeño. Parece que fue ayer cuando te encontramos en aquel templo.

— ¿Dónde está tu hermana?—le preguntó Link con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Hilda está dormida—respondió Ganondorf.

— ¿Dormida?, pero si aún es muy temprano—dijo Link sorprendido.

—Estuvisteis jugando con Midna y Lobo hasta muy tarde, ¿verdad?—preguntó su madre en un tono severo.

—…Puede…

Midna era una gatita que Ganondorf había encontrado hace unos meses en la ciudadela. Estaba siendo golpeada por unos niños cuando el joven gerudo salió en su rescate. También sufrió la ira de los niños pero al menos pudo salvar a la gatita, la cual se encariñó tanto con él que no pudo dejarla marchar.

Lobo era…un lobezno. Sus padres lo habían encontrado solo y perdido en un bosque hacía también unos meses. Algo en aquel animal les debió de llamar la atención pues regresaron al castillo con él y lo nombraron "mascota real" junto con Midna.

—Mamá, papá… ¿podéis hablarme otra vez de los campeones de Hyrule?—preguntó Ganondorf.

— ¿Tanto te gusta que te hablemos de ellos?—le preguntó su padre. El pequeño asintió rápidamente con su cabeza mientras sus padres se reían levemente.

—Tu padre y yo tenemos otros asuntos que atender, pero creo que no pasará nada por estar un rato más contigo—le aseguró su madre.

Ganondorf pasó un par de horas junto a sus padres, escuchando las historias sobre Mipha, Daruk, Revali y Urbosa. Esta última era la que más llamaba su atención, pues era de su misma raza.

También le contaron como Link tuvo que recorrer Hyrule, casi sin recuerdos no armas. Todo lo que tuvo que hacer para ir al encuentro de Zelda, quien estaba en una batalla de cien años contra el Cataclismo.

— ¿No tuvisteis miedo?—preguntó Ganondorf. Link y Zelda intercambiaron miradas llenas de amor y una sonrisa.

—Sí que lo tuvimos, y aun lo tenemos—confesó Link, sorprendiendo al pequeño pues este creía que el miedo no era algo que sus padres hubiesen conocido.

—Ser valiente no significa no tener miedo, significa saber cuándo y cómo superarlo—dijo Zelda—. Proteger a Hyrule y a sus habitantes, esa es la misión de tu padre y la mía. Una misión por la cual somos capaces de aceptar nuestros miedos y vencerlos.

—Y mi misión… ¿es proteger a Hilda, verdad?

—Sí, y cuando ella sea más mayor también te protegerá a ti, mi valiente—dijo Zelda.

 **ooOoo**

Todos los días, Ganondorf y Hilda jugaban en el jardín. Junto a ellos estaba Link, comportándose como un niño. Y cuando Zelda se unía a ellos, en ese momento es cuando todos sentían que eran una familia completa.

No más cataclismos, no más temores, no más profecías, no más supersticiones, no más tristes recuerdos, solos ellos cuatro y un reino al que cuidar y amar. No iban a olvidar el pasado ni a menospreciarlo, pero tampoco iban a dejar que oscureciese el reinado de luz que se avecinaba.

* * *

 **Hyrule Warriors**

* * *

 _Hylia cerró entonces los ojos mientras tenía su último pensamiento como diosa._

 _-Link, pronto estaremos juntos._

-o-

— _¡Zelda, cariño!, ¿qué te pasa?—preguntó Link cogiéndola en brazos y depositándola con cuidado en el suelo. El Héroe se asustó al ver que su esposa no respondía y tenía los ojos cerrados._

—… _Link—dijo finalmente Zelda mientras lo miraba con una cara de felicidad que el joven nunca había visto—. El bebé…me ha dado una patata._

-o-

 _Zelda se separó de él y lo miró con una expresión que mezclaba alegría y sorpresa._

— _A mí también me gustaría poder acompañarte, Link._

— _Bueno, ahora que soy tu guardián eres tú quien decide a donde ir, princesa-dijo Link con una amplia sonrisa._

— _Mientras tú estés a mi lado no me importa el destino que deba elegir, Héroe—respondió ella._

 _Aquella noche, solo las estrellas y la luna fueron testigos de cómo el hilo rojo que los unía desde tiempos ancestrales, comenzaba a ser más y más visible._

-o-

 _El corazón de Zelda iba a mil por hora. ¿Acaso Link estaba…?_

— _Después de lo de Vaati me di cuenta de que si te perdía mi vida no tendría sentido alguno, por eso un año después reuní el valor para empezar a cortejarte-continuó diciendo el Héroe. Soltó una de las manos de Zelda y sacó una cajita de su bolsillo—. Y por eso ahora, tres años después, te pido que seas mi compañera de equipo en la aventura más grande de mi vida…Zelda, ¿quieres casarte conmi-?_

 _Sin darle tiempo a terminar la princesa se abalanzó sobre él mientras repetía la palabra "sí" de forma constante como si de un mantra se tratase. Sin duda aquel iba a ser un día memorable en la historia de sus vidas._

-o-

— _Link—dijo mirando al azulada cielo—. No sé cómo serás ni si podremos ser amigos o quizás algo más…Pero juro que si existes en este mundo, te encontraré._

-o-

— _Soy el Héroe elegido, ¿recuerdas? Soy invencible—bromeó Link—. Te prometo que volveré junto a ti sano y a salvo._

 _Zelda se sonrojó ante sus palabras._

— _¿Es una promesa?—le preguntó con timidez._

— _¡Por supuesto!_

— _Entonces, no importa cuánto tardes Link. Yo siempre te estaré esperando._

-o-

— _Os doy las gracias a todos por haberme ayudado a mí y a Link. Seguid vuestros instintos para vencer en las guerras que se avecinan. Vuestros descendientes serán claves en la victoria de Hyrule-dijo Zelda mirando a los seis sabios. Estos escuchaban sus palabras sin comprenderlas del todo. Aun así ninguno osó interrumpirla—. Adiós a todos, ha sido un placer ser vuestra princesa, a pesar de haberos fallado a todos..._

-o-

 _Una amplia sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Link mientras este cogía a Tetra en brazos y giraba con ella por toda la cubierta del barco._

— _¡O-oye, bájame!—exclamó está sorprendida—. ¡Aun soy tu capitana!_

— _Y la novia pirata más maravillosa del mundo-añadió Link entre risas._

-o-

— _Link, espero que tú y yo podamos forjar juntos un buen futuro para Nuevo Hyrule—susurró la princesa._

-o-

— _Juntos en una nueva aventura—dijo aquella voz masculina._

— _La mayor aventura de todas…Y esta vez podré acompañarte, sin trucos ni disfraces—respondió feliz Zelda—. Solos tú y yo._

— _Solos tú y yo, mi amor._

-o-

 _Link cogió a Zelda en brazos y la depositó con cuidado en la cama sin deshacer el beso. Eran marido y mujer, eran rey y reina. Aquella noche solo las Diosas serían testigos de cómo reforzaban del todo el lazo rojo que los unía desde tiempos ancestrales._

-o-

— _¿Lo ves como no siempre soy un payaso?—bromeó Link._

— _Eso es algo muy dudoso—rió ella mientras se levantaba y recogía su florete del suelo—. Vamos Héroe de las Cuatro Espadas, es hora de que te derrote de una vez por todas._

— _Eso ya lo veremos, Séptima Doncella._

-o-

— _¿Qué es lo que has visto?—preguntó Zelda con curiosidad al ver la nostálgica mirada de su marido._

— _Nada…—respondió él con tranquilidad tras echar un último vistazo al cielo—._ _ **Tan solo una conexión con mi pasado**_ _._

-o-

— _Y nosotros deseamos que la luz de las Diosas guíe siempre vuestro camino—dijo Zelda con una tierna sonrisa._

— _Muchas gracias por vuestras bendiciones—les agradeció Link._

— _No, gracias a ti Link, por ayudarnos a comprender que las cosas nunca son lo que parecen-dijeron ellas al mismo tiempo—. También te damos las gracias a ti, Zelda, por ser capaz de ver con el alma y no solo con los ojos._

 _Link y Zelda estaban algo confusos por aquellas palabras, pero tan solo inclinaron sus cabezas y sonrieron. Tras esto todos, menos Farore, regresaron a la fiesta pues los cocineros ya habían traído la enorme tarta de boda, y los invitados se morían por probarla._

-o-

— _Vas a enviarle una carta a Cursilinda y a los ministros de Pasarelia diciéndoles tus motivos para rechazar su oferta._

— _¿P-pero eso no sería mejor que lo hicieses tú?—preguntó Link poniéndose algo pálido._

— _No, mi querido héroe—contestó Zelda con una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro—, es mejor que te vayas acostumbrando a hacer este tipo de cosas si alguna vez quieres ser mi príncipe consorte._

— _C-claro..._

 _Para no dejarle con mal sabor de boca, Zelda volvió a besarle y esta vez con más pasión. Las palabras que le susurró Link habrían hecho que Impa se desmayase, por suerte solo ellos dos estaban allí._

-o-

 _Siendo rey su vida fue más complicada, por suerte su esposa era inteligente y hacía todo el trabajo mientras él dirigía el ejército de Hyrule._

 _Al final de su vida Link fue descrito en los libros de historia como uno de los mejores reyes de Hyrule, lo cual no era del todo cierto, y como el mejor guerrero de Hyrule, lo cual si era más cierto. La cuestión es que al final él y la verdadera Zelda comieron cuccos y vivieron felices para siempre._

 **ooOoo**

Link abrió los ojos y se levantó lentamente de la cama. No queriendo despertar a Zelda, se marchó en silencio y caminó hasta el enorme jardín del castillo.

Allí estuvo varios minutos, hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de él. No le hizo falta darse la vuelta para saber quién era.

— ¿No puedes dormir?—preguntó.

— ¿Eso no debería decirlo yo?—replicó Zelda con una leve risa. Se acercó a su marido y se sentó a su lado—. Llevas varios días con pesadillas, ¿verdad?

Link asintió con la cabeza.

—Lana ya nos dijo que eran un posible efecto secundario—comentó Zelda. Al contrario que Link, ella parecía estar llevando todo aquello bastante bien.

 **ooOoo**

 **Hace unos años…**

— _Debéis saber que nuestra era se encuentra en una especia de encrucijada espacio-temporal—les contó Lana al grupo de Héroes de Hyrule._

— _¿Qué es eso?—preguntó Linkle confusa._

— _Déjala hablar—le pidió Link a su hermana pequeña._

— _Cuando Cya usó sus poderes para atraer a monstruos y villanos de otras eras, afectó al tejido espacio temporal—continuó diciendo Lana—. Me temo que el daño es tan grande que ni siquiera yo puedo repararlo del todo._

— _¿Y eso que implica?—inquirió Impa frunciendo el ceño._

— _No nos afectará de forma negativa si eso es lo que os preocupa. Lo que ocurre es que todas las historias de Hyrule, eso incluye la de líneas temporales paralelas, convergen ahora aquí, en nuestra era._

 _Todos sus amigos la miraban con algo de incredulidad y confusión en sus miradas._

— _¿No habéis notado desde hace un tiempo, que vuestros conocimientos de historia son algo… contradictorios?_

— _Sí—contestó Zelda sin dudar, sorprendiendo a todos—. El otro día encontré en la biblioteca libros sobre sucesos que no pueden haber sucedido en Hyrule, como la gran inundación o la muerte del Héroe a manos de Ganon, creando una era de oscuridad._

— _Entonces… ¿Todas las historias que sucedieron o pudieron suceder han sucedido?—preguntó Linkle, quien al contrario que la mayoría, no parecía tener dificultades para entender aquello._

— _Eso parece—dijo Zelda._

— _Y no solo eso—dijo Lana muy seria—. Link, Zelda. A partir de ahora seguramente recuperéis recuerdos de vuestras vidas pasadas. No será un proceso doloroso pero no hay que descartar que sufráis alguna secuela, sobre todo ahora que la historia está distorsionada._

— _Menos mal que no iba a afectar de forma negativa—comentó el hada Proxi._

 **ooOoo**

— ¿Te arrepientes de tener estos recuerdos?—le preguntó Zelda dubitativa.

— ¿Sinceramente?, no. Poder recordar nuestras vidas pasadas…todo lo que vivimos juntos me hace feliz. Aunque sean tantas vidas y todas diferentes o incluso de otras líneas temporales—confesó Link con una pequeña sonrisa. Aun así había algo de tristeza en su mirada.

—Entonces… ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?

—El ciclo sin fin—reveló Link—. No me importa tener que reencarnar a tu lado en cada era. Pero nuestra lucha sin fin contra el mal, el no poder recordar lo que fuimos hace siglos…a veces siento que vivimos atrapados en una maldición ete-

—Te equivocas—le interrumpió Zelda muy seria. Colocó sus manos en su rostro y le obligó a mirarla a los ojos—. Las diosas…mis hermanas nos dieron una oportunidad por la que muchos matarían. Demise, el Heraldo o como se llame quiso convencernos de que nuestra oportunidad no es más que una maldición pero se equivoca.

Zelda lo besó en ese momento. Poniendo en aquel beso todo su amor, transmitiéndole todo lo que sentía por él sin necesidad de palabras. Cuando se separaron link la miraba extasiado y algo sorprendido.

—No importa cuántas veces renazca, no importa si soy una reina, una princesa, la hija del alcalde, una pirata o una diosa…siempre te amaré a ti, Link. Siempre te buscaré y te encontraré. Ni Ganondorf, ni Vaati, ni Cya, ni nadie podrá impedírmelo. Será mejor que lo recuerdes.

Link no sabía que decir ante esa gran declaración. Tan solo sabía que era seguramente el hyliano más afortunado de toda la historia. Los dos se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro en aquella bella noche.

— ¿Sabes?, he estado pensando que deberíamos escribir nuestros recuerdos y vidas pasadas—comentó Zelda rompiendo el silencio—. Para que nuestras futuras encarnaciones puedan saber cómo combatir al mal y más sobre la historia de Hyrule, y sobre sus vidas pasadas. Además, creo que será una buena forma de que no tengas más pesadillas… ¿qué te parece?

Link la miró, esta vez con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

—Me parece perfecto.

— ¿Se te ocurre algún nombre para la colección que vamos a crear?—preguntó Zelda, muy alegre de que su idea le hubiese gustado.

—...La leyenda de Zelda.

* * *

" _Aunque el viaje haya sido corto, mi agradecimiento será eterno"_

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 **Agradecimientos a todos los que han leído esta historia. Con que haya gustado a uno solo de vosotros habrá merecido la pena el esfuerzo de escribirla. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
